


Work Before Pleasure

by Del_la_sol



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bumbleby is in the background, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby works for Weiss, Slow Burn, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Ruby gets a job at Schnee Automotive in Vale. She must now find a way to balance her new responsibilities and her growing crush on her new boss.





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm writing RWBY stuff now as well. 
> 
> Wanted to have something else to work on in between writing Overwatch stuff. And since White Rose Week was coming up ( Check that out [here](https://white-rose-week.tumblr.com/post/161984884605/white-rose-week-2017%20) ) and I wanted to write some things for that, I figure why not add a longer running RWBY series to the mix as well. 
> 
> Still White Rose though, cause those two are adorable. 
> 
> Anyway, I have other fics to work on, so enjoy.

Ruby Rose has always known what she wanted to do with her life. From the day she first walked into her dad’s garage to the time she was helping him fix a faulty transmission. Cars were her passion and you could see it in everything she did. Her room was filled with random automotive magazines and posters of cars. She was always up on the newest models and would painstakingly research all their components. Heck, her dad had to convince her not to build herself a car from scraps when she in high school.

It came as no surprise when she was able to start college in her second year of high school thanks to a special scholarship. It always felt like she slightly ahead of everyone in her school. It wasn’t easy adjusting to the higher level of education so fast, but she managed to catch up to where she should be. Five years later and she was out with a bachelor’s degree in automotive engineering.

Ruby didn’t immediately find a job to fit her new degree. Instead spending her time helping her dad his garage. Fixing broken cars was one of her favorite things to do and her dad could use the help. She worked there a full year, when she had got the call from her sister’s fiancé, Blake.

“How would you like a job working at Schnee Automotive out here in Vale?” she asked.

Ruby squealed into the phone when she heard Blake’s offer. After spending a few seconds being shell-shocked obviously. Schnee Automotive was one of the premiere car manufacturers in the world. Ruby was drooling over their new models whenever she caught a glimpse of them. She wasn’t going to turn this down for anything.

 

“That’s the last box” Yang said, wiping sweat off her brow.

Ruby flopped down onto her new mattress. “Why is moving so much work?” She whined.

“Unpack your stuff fast, because if I see another box tomorrow I might scream.” Blake joined in from her spot on the floor.

Yang laughed at both of them. Reaching up to her head to release her long, blonde mane from its restrictive ponytail.

“Hey, look on the bright side. At least we won’t have to do this again for a while.”

“You say that now. But with the money Ruby is going to make she could probably buy her own place in a matter of months.”

Ruby sat up to stretch. “Trust me Blake. I’m not in any rush to move again any time soon.”

“Yep” Yang agreed, popping the p. She crossed the room and lifted her little sister off the bed into a bone crushing hug.

“You’re free to stay here as long as you want Rubes!”

“Yang! Can’t… breathe!” Ruby wheezed out.

The brunette gasped for air as soon as her sister dropped her. Blake laughed as she got up off the floor.

“So, what do you think of your new room?” she asked.

Lungs now sufficiently filled with air, Ruby took in the sight of new room. The walls were painted rose red, her favorite color. Her bed sat in the right corner, just to the side of the rooms windows. Both of which opened up to a view of the backyard of the house. On the opposite wall sat the box of her new drafting table, ready and waiting to be assembled. Her dresser taking the wall right next to her door. She also had a small closet, right next to where her drafting table would be.

“I think it’s perfect.” Yang gave her opinion. “Painted the walls myself the moment I knew you were coming.”

Ruby laughed at her sister’s excessive pride in her house.

“It’s great. Thanks Yang.”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Yang had a mischievous grin on her face. “What’s a moving day without a ‘Welcome to Your New Home’ party!”

Blake gave her an exasperated look. “Yang, I thought we agreed to no party.”

“Yeah sis. I kind of need to unpack my stuff anyway.”

The blond outright ignored their protests. “Come on. It’s just a few drinks down at bar. No surprises, no huge guess list. Just us and the booze of our choice.”

Ruby was still skeptical, knowing how her sister liked tended to go overboard when it came to her. Fortunately, Blake picked up on her uneasiness and approached her fiancé.

“No tricks?” she asked. A calm neutrality settling in here voice.

Yang held up both of hands. “No tricks, I swear. I even told Ren and Nora to come in an hour later.”

Blake was giving Yang the same look a hardened detective gave a hardened criminal when they were interrogating them. Eventually relenting and turning her attention back to ruby.

“It’s just a few drinks.” She assured her. “We celebrate a little and then we can be out before closing time.”

Ruby thought on it for a few seconds. Drinking wasn’t something she did a lot of. Especially since her history of joining Yang in her bar hopping whenever she came to visit her and their dad wasn’t exactly good. But, she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to celebrate with her.

“Okay” she agreed. “Just a few.”

The blond pumped her fist into the air in victory.

“Then let’s go get this welcome party started!”

“After we return the moving truck.” Blake interjected.

Yang lightly slapped her palm to her forehead. “Ah! I knew I was forgetting something.”

Blake and Ruby laughed. The former immediately walking pass her fiancé.

“Come on. I’ll drive our car behind you.” She said, making her way out of room with Yang following shortly after.

Before she left, Ruby took the chance to take one last good look at her room. Whether it ended up being temporary or not, this would be her home for a good while. Not only that, but she was in a new city as well. Her mind was racing with the thoughts of what adventure this city and her new job would bring. She was excited to see what life had in store for her.

“Rubes, come on! We’re burning daylight!” her called from downstairs.

Grabbing her favorite red zip-up hoodie, she left her new room and made her way downstairs.

 

* * *

 

Pulling up to the rather old school bar, the first thing you would notice was the neon sign in the window that read “Bumblebys”. It may not have been as fancy as some of the other bar/clubs around downtown, but Ruby knew Yang loved it.

It was a small place. The inside consisted of pretty much the bar itself, a line of booths opposite that, and a few tables scattered here or there. It had a bit of a rustic charm to it with the hardwood floors and dark wooden paneling along the walls. Decorated with a few posters and some pictures of various things that happened there. A TV in one of the far corners.

You probably wouldn’t think a place like this would be popular, but it was. Most of the customers claiming to love the friendly atmosphere and the wide selection of alcohol. Her sister credits the alcohol variety to one of her many “acquaintances”.

Yang has so many regulars at this point, she actually made an effort to remember all their names. It may not have much of the late-night clubbing crowd, but that didn’t matter. As far as her sister was concerned, this place was a huge success.

“Order up!” the blond yelled. Jumping over the bar while somehow managing not to spill their drinks. She handed Blake and Ruby their drinks (Ruby’s was just mildly alcoholic) and sat next to Ruby in their booth.

Yang rose her glass. “A toast! To my sister and her awesome new job!”

She pulled the slightly smaller brunette into a one-armed hug as she downed her drink. Ruby, feeling her air get cut off again, pushed away from sister until she was free.

“I still have to go to an interview Yang. Nothing’s set in stone yet.” She said once again trying to refill her lungs.

“I wouldn’t worry about the interview.” Blake replied, sitting her drink down. “It’s just a formality really. Weiss pretty much hired you on the spot based on all your college work. Though my recommendation may have helped you a bit.”

“Yeah. The Ice Queen always clamors about wanting the best of the best. Who better than my ridiculously smart and talented sister.”

Ruby blushed at compliment. Sipping her drink as Yang began to talk about things they could do together now that she was here.

What Blake mentioned did bring something to the forefront of Ruby’s mind. She didn’t really know anything about Weiss. A small list of what she did know was that she Blake had been friends long before the raven-haired woman became her assistant. And obviously, that she was her soon-to-be boss. She had heard Yang mention her before, but only in passing as she was telling a story or to complain about her coldness.

Time moved on and it was just about time to open the bar. Meaning Yang had to forgo another strawberry sunrise and start her preparations to open for the evening. Blake suggested that they finish their current drink and then head home. Meaning now was the perfect time to ask about her future boss.

“Hey Blake?” Ruby said.

Blake turned her attention away from her almost empty glass and to the brunette. “Hm?”

“What’s Weiss like?”

The raven-haired assistant seemed to think for a moment.

“Well” she began. “She kinds of uptight at first. She’s always working on something and, even when she isn’t, she doesn’t let loose. Always saying that her time should be spent doing something productive. She has a hard-outer shell built up from years of training to be the perfect heiress.”

 _It sounds like she’s going to be a real tough boss._ Ruby thought to herself. This would be her first real job, so she was worried about making a bad impression on her. She tended to screw up a lot of her first meetings with people.

Almost as if sensing her worries, Ruby felt Blake grab her hand.

“Calm down. That’s just what she’s like in her free time. And even tend, me and Yang have gotten her to loosen up a little. Inside the office, Weiss is a pretty lenient person to work under.”

This came as surprised considering all she ever heard from Yang was about how much of Ice Queen she was.

Blake continued. “She makes sure all her employees are well taken care of. Doesn’t issue out any work that she wouldn’t expect herself to be able to handle. Heck, she’s even reasonable about off days. Which is why I was able get a few days off to prepare for you to move in. Weiss may act every bit like the cold, calculating businesswoman she is, but underneath all that is a really kind and caring person.”

This made the brunette rest a little easier. She was more than confident about the job, she was just scared that she wouldn’t be able to meet up to her new boss’ standards. Especially since they’d more than likely meet outside of work since she was friends with Blake and Yang.

Taking into account all the things Blake had just told her, Ruby was sure she could get Weiss to like her. All she had to do was show her what a good worker she could be. And if there was one thing Ruby could do, it was work hard doing something she loved. Though she would admit, getting to see the newest models before they were released was going to be distracting. Even if she had a hand in creating them.

“We should probably get going.” Blake said, standing from her seat. “You have a lot of unpacking to do and an interview to prepare for.”

“Right!” Ruby exclaimed. She downed the rest of her drink – though she immediately regretted once she remembered it was alcohol – and joined Blake as she headed for the door.

“Don’t work too hard Yang.” Ruby waved to her sister.

“I never do sis!” Yang waved back, turning on the TV to some sports channel.

“I can vouch for that.” Blake snidely added.

The drive home was nice and calm. Blake continues giving her tips on her job. Small things such as where the good lunch spots were, arrive early so she wouldn’t have to worry about parking, and some basic introduction of the Head of the Engineering department. When they finally reached their house, Ruby went straight to unpacking while Blake had some things to handle for work the next day.

Going to sleep that night, the excitement and anxiety of tomorrow’s interview hit Ruby again. She turned in her to stare at the outfit she prepared for tomorrow. Hanging on the closet door was her red button-up blouse and a pair black business slacks.

Thinking about tomorrow, brought a smile on her face. Regardless of how tomorrow went, she was just happy she was getting the opportunity. Some words her dad gave her when she left crossed her mind.

“Just go in there and wow em Ruby. And if they don’t immediately see how amazing you are, it’s their lost.”

Ruby’s smile widened after the words. Her anxiety finally losing out to her excitement. Tomorrow was going to great, she’d make sure of it.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ruby to go to her interview and she is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not expect me to go deep into the specifics of automotive engineering btw. I went to school for culinary and research only helps me understand so much.

It was morning and, when her typical morning grogginess subsided, Ruby was dashing around getting ready for her interview. Anxiety hitting her like a truck the moment she was conscious.

Blake had already left before her. Having to be there just as early as Weiss. Ruby was kind of hoping she could catch a ride with her. If only because she wasn’t sure if she could manage to start her car without immediately second guessing going to this interview.

“Rubes, it’s going to be fine. Calm down.” Yang said, watching her sister run around trying to get dressed. “You keep going like this, you’re going to give yourself a heart attack.”

“Yang this probably the most important interview of my life!” Ruby exclaimed as she tried to fix the buttons on her shirt for the fifth time.

"Today is basically just a meet and greet. You got nothing to worry about.”

Ruby rushed to her sister, completely forgetting her shirt. “But what if I screw something? What if they decided to give the position to someone else? YangICan’tDoThisHelpMe!”

Yang put a hand over her sister’s mouth. “Ruby, stop.” She removed her hand and gave her shoulder a reaffirming squeeze. “Breath.”

The brunette took a few deep breaths. Finally, feeling her heart slow down for the first time since she woke up. The tension in her body refused to leave though.

“Good.” Yang said. Going to re-button Ruby’s shirt, now in full big sister mode. “Look, I know it’s a bit stressful. The first day at a new job always is. But, you’ll be fine. You've been doing stuff like this since you old enough to pick up a pencil and draw a car."

Ruby looked her sister in the eyes as she finished with her shirt. Yang’s gaze full of calm reassurance.

“You got this Rubes. Just go in there and do what you do best.”

After another deep breath, her anxiety giving way. Yang was right, this was her dream job and it was waiting for her to go and take it. She couldn't let her own nervousness beat her before her first day.

“You good now?” Yang asked.

“Yeah.” Ruby replied confidently. She was still a little nervous, but that wasn’t going to stop her.

Yang smiled. Happy that she was at least able to get out the door now.

“Great. Now, let’s do something about that bed head. Don’t want to meet the new boss looking like you just got finished doing your morning freak out.”

 

* * *

 

It was almost noon when Ruby pulled up to her new job.

It was hard to miss the Schnee Automotive office building, it was just about the tallest building downtown. Add in the giant Schnee snowflake logo on the sides of the building, and that it was painted white, and you have the most eye-catching building in the city. Looking up at it was almost intimidating. It was clearly designed to show power and influence. The tight security around it also didn't help. Ruby shrank in her seat when she met the guard at the gate.

The manufacturing plant was nowhere in sight, being located somewhere else in the city. That was kind of disappointing. She wanted to a chance to explore the place and see how everything was made. Though, considering she would be designing some of their future cars, she was sure she’d get the opportunity. She was just a little impatient is all.

Walking into the reception area, the first thing she thought was that this place felt kind of cold. Once again everything was white (they must really like that color). Aside from the reception desk, there wasn’t much furnishing in the area. A few chairs and a table off to the right, with a plant sitting in the center and that was about it. Doesn’t exactly scream welcome, but that was probably because most business was handled on one of the buildings twenty-four floors.

Ruby approached the receptionist, who was idly waiting for her to approach. She look like kind ginger woman with her wide, friendly smile. She was also just about the only kind face Ruby had seen since she got here.

“Salutations! Welcome to Schnee Automotive!” The receptionists greeted her. Ruby was a bit taken aback by her enthusiasm.

“Do you have an appointment?”

_Here goes nothing_. Ruby thought to herself. “Y-Yes. I’m here about the engineering position.”

“Oh!” the receptionist said suddenly, clapping her hands together. “You must be the new engineer they hired.”

She stood up and extended her hand for a handshake.

“My name is Penny. It is great to make your acquaintance.” She introduced herself.

It was kind of odd meeting someone this… friendly, at a place that practically screamed business only. Though it did help to ease Ruby’s nerves.

“My name’s Ruby.” She replied, accepting the handshake.

Pleasantries aside, Penny set back down. A spark of remembrance coming over her.

“Ah, yes. I was supposed to tell you there’s been a small change in your interview.”

And there goes those nerves again. Ruby gripped her messenger bag as she waited for Penny to continue.

“Your interview will be taking place in engineering department, in Mr. Ozpin’s office. Ms. Schnee will be there as well.”

As the delightful redhead picked up phone to inform them she had arrived, Ruby was lost in her own thoughts again.

They were moving her interview from the branch manager’s office to the engineering department. That was good. But, now she had to deal with both Weiss and the head of engineering. With did wonders for calming her down.

Penny hung up the phone and redirected her attention back at Ruby.

“They are ready for you. Take one of the elevators on the right to floor 6 and someone will be waiting to show you the rest of the way.”

Shaking herself free of her thoughts, Ruby nodded and walked towards the elevators.

“I hope you have an exceptional first day, Ruby.” Penny said with a wave.

“Thanks, Penny.” Ruby returned the gesture.

_Well, I already made a friend. That’s good I guess_. She thought as she summoned the elevator.

The elevator ride managed to calm her back to her slightly nervous, but still ready to get this over with state. When she finally arrived at her floor, Ruby was awestruck by what was in front of her.

The floor was mostly open, with only two offices on its left side and a wall of windows in the back. The rest of it was taken up by drafting tables, desks of computers, a few models of cars, and other employees running about. They even had a few 3D printers, which Ruby was definitely going to use for test builds. Though, her favorite thing so far, was the wall next to them, which was covered in blueprints and designs for some of the newest cars available. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and absorb all the information on them.

“You must be Ms. Rose.” A voice to left said. Scaring Ruby right out of her state of nirvana.

Right beside her was an older woman with one of the sternest expressions she’s ever seen. So much so, it almost made her think she was back in school.

“Please follow me.”

She walked towards one of the offices, throwing a look back to see if Ruby was behind her. She was, though the brunette kept her gaze clearly on the floor. 

The stern blonde knocked on the office door to announce herself and then opened it.

“Ms. Rose is here.”

“Thank you, Glynda.” Came a voice from the inside.

The blonde, apparently named Glynda, gestured for Ruby to go inside. Closing the door shortly after she entered.

The first thing Ruby felt when she entered were the stares coming from the three occupants of the office. She noticed Blake first, who was standing and looking at a tablet. Bringing it down when she noticed the brunette entering the room.

Then, there was the person beside sitting beside Blake. A Woman who looked like the epitome of a high-class businesswoman. Her light blue suit free of any wrinkles or blemishes. White hair, which shined from the light of the sun coming through the windows, tied back in a ponytail. Even the scar over her left eye over served to make her that much more intimidating. She seemed to have an expression of… mild disappointment. Not that Ruby noticed. She was too busy staring right into her eyes. The sparking pools of blue that captured her and refused to let her go.

“Feel free to sit at any time Ms. Rose.” The voice from before said.

Ruby snapped out of it and turned her attention to the man behind the desk. He was smiling slightly, as he drank from his mug. He looked to be middle-aged, but his gray hair and glasses made him seem older.

Realizing how stupid she must have looked standing and staring, Ruby quickly took the seat in front of the desk. Sitting as straight as possible.

The man set aside his drink and gave her his full attention.

“First,” he began. “I’m sorry for the sudden change in our meeting. It wasn’t until recently that I convinced Ms. Schnee to allow me to handle your interview.”

He looked towards the white-haired woman, who huffed at his comment.

“I hope that change didn’t cause you any undue stress.”

“N-No! Of course not.” She shook her head vigorously. 

“Very good. Then, I would suppose introductions are in order. My name is Ozpin and I’m the head of engineering. You already know Ms. Belladonna. The woman sitting next to her is our branch manager, Weiss Schnee.”

“Hello” Weiss greeted, bowing her head slightly. Blake gave a small smile.

Ruby found herself looking at Weiss again. Ignoring the seriousness in her expression, she was actually really pretty. In fact, she would go so far as to say that she was probably one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. 

_Focus Ruby!_ She reprimanded herself.

Ozpin leaned forward onto to his elbows, interlacing his fingers together. “Now, one last thing before we get started. While this is technically an interview, let me reassure you that as of today, you are an employee of Schnee Automotive.”

Ruby exhaled a bit. Blake and Yang may have been telling her that from the beginning, but it still helps to hear it right from the source.

“Good." Ozpin grinned. "Now that you’re relaxed, we may truly get started.”

Ozpin opened a drawer to his right and pulled out a large blueprint. Laying it out on his desk, which she just noticed was surprisingly bare.

“I thought you were going to ask me some questions?” She asked. Clearly confused by his actions.

“Oh, we shall have plenty of time for that later.” He replied. “Ms. Rose, do you happen to recognize what this a blueprint of?”

Ruby stood from her seat to get better look at it. Her eyes widened as she began to recognize the particulars of the design.

“This is the sports car you just debuted last spring! The RT37 Beowulf!”

Weiss gained a look of surprise on her face. Ozpin simply smiled at her answer.

“Indeed it is. While the Beowulf is one of our most popular models this year, I feel that we can possibly improve on its design.”

Ruby tore her eyes away from the treasure in front of her, to see Ozpin holding out a pen.

“If it isn’t too much trouble Ms. Rose, would you kindly tell us what you would change to make it more efficient?”

Could she? She drooled over the specs for this thing since it was released. She could probably name every single part that went into it backwards and forwards. But, there was always a few things she felt would make it even better. And now that were asking her opinion, she was ready to let loose.

“You should start with the engine.” She said, taking the pen and getting to work.

For the next hour, Ruby was a blur of movement and speech. Shifting from things that would make production cheaper without sacrificing quality, to parts they could replace with slightly more expensive ones that would up the Beowulf’s performance and ultimately make them that money back. She even completely redesigned the car’s suspension and the dust circulation system of the engine. 

“And that’s just the easy stuff!” She exclaimed. 

Ruby was ready to go on until Ozpin held up his hand. “I believe that will be enough, Ms. Rose.”

Ruby looked up at him with a look of pure disappointment. Only then remembering where she was. Looking off to her right, Weiss is in a state of mild awe before quickly returning to her neutral expression. She got up from her seat and stared directly at Ozpin. After a few seconds, she nodded and then left the room. Blake following closely behind after patting Ruby on the shoulder.

Ruby was a bit embarrassed. She usually knows better than to let her enthusiasm about cars get the better of her.

“I-I didn’t go too far did I?” She asked tentatively.

“No.” Ozpin answered simply. “In fact, I would say your impressive display here has gained her approval.”

Hearing that brings a huge smile to her face. Knowing that Weiss approved of her means so much to Ruby. Though, the pride in her chest is accompanied by something else.

Before she could think about what it was, Ozpin spoke up again. “We should probably finish up here. You still have to go through orientation and a tour.”

 

* * *

 

“So?” Blake asked with a smirk. Busy setting up her boss’ appointments for the rest of the day.

Weiss walked in silence, refusing to acknowledge her assistant. Causing Blake to look up from her tablet.

“I work just outside your office Weiss. You can’t ignore me all day.” But, she continued to keep silence.

When Blake had shown her a photo of Ruby, she didn’t believe that someone so young was as good as she claimed. Believing she got her merits in other questionable ways. However, that display in Ozpin’s office proved that the young engineer was just as good as she said. Though, she still seemed far too inexperienced to handle a job like this.

As they got onto the elevator, Blake continued to wait for Weiss to response. Knowing that admitting she was wrong – and even worse, that Blake was right – was something the ivory-haired businesswoman didn’t do often.

But, as they reached the floor, Weiss finally broke her silence.

“She still has a long way to go.” She left Blake at her desk and entered her office.

Her assistant breaking into a full on smile, knowing that was as close as she was going to get.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not work on this for another week. After writing for White Rose Week, I feel the need to write other ships to keep me sane. But trust me, I am far from done with this story and am coming back as soon as I'm refreshed.
> 
> Let know know what you guys think or if there's anything I could have done better (I'm still very critical of my writing).


	3. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby thinks about her past few weeks at work. With her thoughts shifting towards Weiss.

“So, get Blake anything yet?” Yang asked Ruby as they got out of her car.

“Yep.” Ruby replied happily. “You’re the only one who hasn’t gotten her anything.”

“Are you accusing me of leaving my present to the last minute?” Yang gasped with mock indignation.

Blake’s birthday was coming up in a few days. Yang asked Ruby to come with her to pick up gift, seeing as she’s been too busy with work to get a good tour of downtown.

They were heading to Tukson’s Book Trade. A small, hole in the wall bookstore that Blake used to work at before she became an assistant. It was also the place they first met. Ruby could still remember the day Yang called her to talk about this “gorgeous, raven-haired bombshell” she just met.

The guy who ran the place, Tukson, remained a good friend of theirs and agreed to help Yang get her gift. An old series of books that went out of print a while ago that she loved.

“Gonna be hard to beat last year’s gift though.” Yang said boastfully. “Can’t exactly top a proposal.”

“Please! Knowing you, you probably have a billion plans ready to top that.”

“I said it’s gonna be hard, not impossible. Nothing’s impossible for Yang Xiao Long!”

Ruby laughed at her sister’s over the top nature. Their family never did anything half way. If they said they were gonna top an old gift, they would.

They finally came upon the small bookstore after their short walk. It must have been here a while as it was clearly the oldest building on the street. The place was well taken care though. Nothing about it seemed to be in disrepair, though the sign had seen better years.

“Tukson, you in?” Yang called as they entered the store.

The inside was a lot bigger than it seemed. Shelves of books lined both sides of the store, with more books sitting in piles here and there. The one area that wasn’t taken over by the printed tomes was the small sitting area in front of one of the windows.

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” said a voice from the storeroom behind the counter.

“Can’t even bother to come out and greet your favorite customer anymore Tukson?”

“Of course, I can. And when Blake comes in, I’ll greet her properly.”

Out of the storeroom came a fairly large man carrying a box. His face framed by his rather big sideburns.

“You bring me a new customer Yang?” He said placing the box on the counter.

“Yep. This is my little sis, Ruby. She just moved in for her new job a little while ago and I figured I’d show her the best spots to hang around.”

Tukson offer his hand to Ruby. The young engineer took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you.” She said.

“Pleasure’s mine. Nice to have a face to match all of Yang’s stories.”

Ruby gave Yang an all too familiar look. The blonde always liked to brag about her, much to her dismay. She wanted the world to know how awesome her sister was, even though Ruby much preferred to stay out of the spotlight. She dealt with enough extra attention just getting into Beacon U early.

“Pleasantries aside, I managed to find the books you asked for.” Tukson said, turning his attention back to Yang. “Some of them are a little worn, so I fixed them up. They’re sitting in the back.”

“Great!” Yang exclaimed. “Mind I come back and have a look at them.”

“I figured you’d want to.” Tukson walked back into his storeroom, gesturing for Yang to follow.

Yang hopped over the counter and went after him.

“I might be while, Rubes. Might want to find a good book while you’re waiting.” She joked.

Reading was always a favorite hobby of Ruby’s. Ever since she was kid, when Yang would read to her before bed. She didn’t read as much nowadays, as she was constantly tinkering or working. But, it never hurt to pick up a few books for when she felt like sitting still for a moment.

Making her way to fantasy section, Ruby absentmindedly flipped through a few books. Taking in a few words here and there to get a general sense of the story. However, it wasn’t too long before her mind shifted backs towards work.

It’s been two weeks since she started her job, and she loved it. Her first week was mostly spent learning how the company works and getting to know ins and outs of her department. She already knew what the job entailed, but every company goes about it differently. Since the branch office and the engineering was kind of small (apparently compared to the main office), they all worked on one project together.

With their current project almost finished, Ozpin let her get a start on their next one. Due to the fact that they were behind schedule and should have started it a while ago. She would work on it with one other co-worker, Emerald, who already finished her part of the last project. With only them working on it right now though, that meant they had to do the work of team with only two people until the others became free. And there was a lot to get done. So much so, that Ruby ended up taking a lot of work home with her. She’s been working almost non-stop since.

Fortunately, as of yesterday the last project was out of the design phase and ready to be manufactured and tested. Ozpin was going to be overseeing that personally. Which led to something Ruby definitely didn’t see coming.

“I’m putting you in charge of the next project while I’m overseeing the manufacturing of our previous one.” He had told her.

Ruby was perplexed at why she was chosen to lead it. She was just hired after all, there had to be someone else more familiar with everyone who could do it. Like Glynda, she was already pretty much second in command whenever Ozpin was busy anyway. But, he just shook his head.

“This order comes straight from Miss Schnee herself. And I happen to agree with her. The skills you've displayed so far makes me think you're more than ready to lead a project on your own. Everyone already knows the specifics of the project and have most likely already started working anyway. All you need to do is make sure everything is done promptly and properly.”

With that decided, Ozpin left for the manufacturing plant, after telling the rest of employees of the decision. Who were all surprisingly accepting and just continued to go about their business.

One thing Ozpin said stuck in Ruby’s mind though. Weiss wanted her to lead this project? Why would she decide to let Ruby lead it?

Aside from the interview, her and Weiss never interacted with each other. She had seen the businesswoman making visits to the department before. Ruby just assumed she was discussing something with Ozpin. But, there were moments where she could swear Weiss was staring at her or at the very least looked in her direction. Ruby thought she was imagining things, until a few days ago.

Ruby had been looking over the section Emerald was designing and making notes of what needed to be changed. Along with making some suggestions to improve it. Her other co-worker, Ciel, was by her side doing finishing touches on her part while waiting for Ruby to do the same to hers. Then, suddenly she could feel someone standing behind her watching her work. She figured it was probably Ciel or Emerald, or that intern she sees roaming around the office every so often, and kept working.

When she was finished and ready to talk to Emerald about changes, she was surprised to find Weiss was the one standing over her shoulder. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Ruby internally freaking out that she had ignored her boss. She expected her to say something or make a comment, but nothing came. She just continued to stare at Ruby until she nodded and left.

Ruby watched Weiss all the way until she got on the elevator, confused as to what just happened.

“What was that all about?” Emerald asked, having watched the whole non-exchange.

Ciel shrugged and went back to work after leaving her plans. Ruby was still sitting there staring at the elevator.

Ever since then, the thought of why Weiss was so interested in her plagued her mind. One would think she was just making sure her investment was paying off, but something about the way she stared at her that day told her that was wrong. That there was more to this than just business. Then, she remembered the whole almost never interacting thing and pushed that thought aside.

There was still a nagging feeling at the back of Ruby’s head though. One that seemed to push her in the direction of the ivory-haired beauty. More importantly, it seemed secretly happy that she captured her attention.

“Earth to Ruby!” Yang shouted in Ruby’s ear.

Ruby jumped at the sudden appearance of her sister and dropped whatever book she was holding.

“Finally. You okay there? You looked like you spaced for a while.”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking.” She answered. Picking up the book she had and placing it on the shelf.

Yang shrugged. “Well, whatever you were thinking must have been amazing. You had to biggest grin on your face when I came over here.”

She was smiling? When did she start smiling?  
“Anyway, Blake’s gift is nice and ready to go!” Yang held the up a black box tied with a nice purple ribbon. “Let’s get going. There’s still a few places I want to show you."

Ruby nodded and followed Yang out of the store, both waving to Tukson as they left.

 

* * *

 

 

After hours being lead to her sister’s favorite spots in the city, Ruby and Yang finally made it home. Mostly because it was almost time for Yang to open Bumblebys and Ruby had to return a few calls she had received about work.

When they pulled up in the driveway, there was something Ruby didn’t expect to see. Right in front their house was a white luxury car (an _RT447 Geist_ to be exact) that she hadn’t seen before.

As Yang got out of the car, she looked over to the new vehicle.

“Oh, Weiss came over today.” She said.

“Weiss is here?!” Ruby asked in a state of pure shock.

“Yeah. She comes over occasionally to finish some work with Blake. Must have been really busy today. This is the first time she’s come over in a while.”

Ruby’s brain went into overdrive trying to process this information. Somehow, the thought of seeing Weiss outside of work was entirely foreign to her. Even though she already knew her and Blake were besties.

Yang went to open the door, as Ruby tried to mentally prepare herself.

_It’s not a big deal. You’re just meeting your boss outside of work for the first time ever. Remember what Blake said. She’s just gonna want to talk about work._

It didn’t register to her that Yang had already opened the door, or that Weiss was in fact standing right there.

“Hey, Ice Queen. Finally decided to leave your castle and join us peasants?” Yang joked.

Ruby’s thoughts shattered at the hearing her sister’s nickname for her boss. She finally realizes that Weiss is right in front of her. And she was staring right at her.

Anything thing Ruby could have said died in throat. Her mouth went as dry as desert and her brain effectively shut down. Weiss’ blue eyes seeming to capture her soul. The few seconds they had been staring at each other felt like an eternity. Or at least they would have if Ruby had a sense of time right now (or a sense of anything else).

“Some of us can't afford to take breaks as often as you do Yang. And I’ve told you not to call me Ice Queen!” Weiss reprimanded, turning to face Yang.

With her attention on her sister, Ruby slowly started to function again. The occasional glances at Weiss slowing down the process even more.

“Whatever you say, Weissicle.” Yang cheerfully replied. Weiss clearly appreciated that nickname even less. “Oh, before I forget. I’m guessing I can add you to the guest list for Blake’s party on Friday?”

“Obviously. I would never miss my best friend’s party. Even if it means I have endure your company.”

“Aw, you know love me.” Yang laughed as she stepped pass her and into the house. Bopping Weiss on the shoulder as she went.

With her no longer there to draw her attention, the businesswoman immediately turned back onto Ruby. The young engineer froze again, though this time her brain seemed to still be operating. Probably because she tried to look anywhere but her eyes.

“Ruby Rose” Weiss called her name. The sound of her name said in her voice caused Ruby’s heart to skip a beat.

“Ozpin will be busy at the manufacturing plant for the rest of the month. As he seems to have forgotten to inform you, you will report directly to me every week with updates on your project.”

This was news to her. That probably explained why Weiss was watching her work that day.

“I will be expecting your report on Thursday, seeing as we’ll both be attending Blake’s party. But, from next week onward, you will report to me every Friday on your team’s progress. Am I understood?”

Ruby blinked at her owlishly while she processed what was just said. The thought of getting to meet with Weiss every week making her nervous.

“Is there a problem?” Weiss asked.

Realizing she never responded, Ruby spat out an answer. “N-No ma’am! Every Friday. Except this week, but afterwards every Friday.”

Weiss didn’t say anything, but seemed satisfied with her answer. She gave a quick nod farewell and left for her car. Ruby ran inside the house and leaned her back into the door, shutting it.

_I get to meet with Weiss every week._ She thought to herself.

For maybe ten minutes, she just stood there lost her thoughts. Imagining her meeting with Weiss, once again unaware of the dopey smile on her face.

“Everything okay there?”

Ruby jumped as she just noticed Blake standing in front of her. Cursing the raven-haired woman’s habit of sneaking up on people.

“Yeah, everything’s fine!” Ruby practically yelled.

“Okay?” Blake said questioningly. “Just making sure Weiss didn’t scare you out there.”

“What? No! Don’t be silly. We just talked about work. Nothing important. Well, I guess work is kind of important. But, other than that nothing else."

Thankfully, before Blake could ask anything else, Ruby’s phone went off. Checking her caller I.D. she made a note to thank Emerald later.

“Sorry, work stuff. Got to go handle this. Really important.”

And with that she dashed off to her room. Completely ignoring the quiet smirk Blake had on her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to our regularly scheduled story. Expect a chapter of this about once a week from now on unless I say otherwise.
> 
> I think I could have given a better sense of time in this one, but that's just me. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> If you're wondering, imagine Weiss' car to be this  
> 


	4. Casual Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's made a discovery and is going to use Blake's party as a way to further her agenda.

Ruby had a problem. A serious, in her mind at least, problem. Surprisingly, it had nothing to do with the imminent birthday party that would happening in a few hours. Her social anxiety took a backseat to this… for now.

The conundrum Ruby found herself in was confusing. And she had been thinking about it since came home from work yesterday. After what anyone would consider your average workplace meeting.

 

* * *

 

The top floor of Schnee Automotive’s vale office was pretty much reserved for Weiss and her alone. Sure, there were other offices that were labeled for various other high-ranking positions. But, there was no doubt that the only one that matter was the office of Weiss Schnee. Mostly because it kind of took up a quarter of the floor.

Ruby fidgeted in her seat outside said office. She hasn’t been this anxious since her “interview”. Ever since she woke this morning, the thought of having to meet her ivory-haired boss was wreaking havoc with her emotions. Her heart felt like it was ready to beat out of her chest.

“Breathe, Ruby” Blake said from her desk to the right of the nervous engineer. Not even bothering to look up from whatever she was typing. “You’re just giving a progress report.”

She took her future sister-in-law’s advice and took a deep breath. Probably the first one she’s taken since she woke up.

“I know.” She says, having calmed down just a smidge. “It’s not that that I’m worried about.”

Blake finally looks up from her work, giving Ruby a look to continue her thought. After taking another deep breath, she does so.

“Blake... does Weiss ever say anything about me?” She asks.

“Nothing worth mentioning.” Blake answers almost instantly. “She occasionally brings you up after talking with Ozpin, but only to say you seem to be doing your job well. Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Ruby begin to fidget again. “Since I started working here, she’s come to our department a few times. I guess to talk to Ozpin. And she… just kind of stares at me.”

This seems to get Blake’s interest fully.

“I feel like she’s focusing on me for some reason, but I can’t figure out why.”

The raven-haired assistant takes a moment to think on this new information. Meanwhile, Ruby is thinking about the other reason she’s anxious. That she was just as interested in her.

Lately, just the thought of Weiss seems to send her brain into a frenzy. Just thinking about her icy blue eyes staring into her causes her pulse to quicken. And unfortunately, the thoughts keep increasing in frequency every time she sees her.

It could be the intimidatingly cold aura she has around her, but Ruby while that's not helping, she knows it's not why. Like there’s something her brain knows but she doesn't.

“It’s most likely nothing.” Blake finally speaks up. “Me and Yang did vouch for you pretty hard. She’s probably just making sure you’re proving your worth.”

As soon as she’s done speaking, the phone on her desk goes off and Blake picks it up only to put it immediately back on the receiver.

“She’s ready for you.” She says, going back to her typing.

Ruby looks at her confusingly. “How do you that was her?”

Suddenly, Weiss bursts through her office door. Giving Blake a scowl that would probably make anyone else weep. Ruby curls up into her chair at the sight of it.

“Even if you know what I’m going to say to you, the least you could do is let me get out my sentence!” She practically yells.

Blake just shrugs. “Saves us both time if I just cut out a few unnecessary conversations.”

Weiss looks ready to argue with her assistant, until her scowl drops and she just gives her a small sigh. Ruby gets the feeling they’ve had this conversation before.

“Please come in, Ruby.” She says towards the cowering engineer before going back into her office.

Ruby glances towards Blake who absentmindedly gives her a thumbs-up. With one final deep breath, she follows after Weiss.

The first thing she thinks after entering was that Weiss’ office was surprisingly (or not in hindsight) sparse. Aside from her desk, the only other noticeable thing in there was the small couch and table off to the left. There were also various company awards on the wall, but other than nothing. It was the epitome of all business.

“Please sit” Weiss said, taking her seat behind her desk.

Ruby took her seat at the couch. Turning her attention back on her boss who seemed to be pulling something up on her computer.

Unconsciously, she took in the sight of Weiss at work. Her icy gaze focused absolutely on what she was doing. Something about the look on face made Ruby even more anxious. She couldn’t help but think back to when it was focused on her. How she wanted to-

“How is progress proceeding on your project?” Weiss asked, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts.

“Um… It’s going well.” She answered. “Right now, we’re still in the drafting phase though.”

“And when should you be finished those?”

“M-Maybe in a month we’ll have the first designs. But, we’d still have to work out the kinks, so it’ll probably be longer until we have a final draft. Though I’m trying to work out any problems I see now so we can shorten the time in between by as much as possible. Not that we’ll be able to fix everything on the first try. I mean that’s why we do test builds with the 3D printers.”

She was rambling. Worst, she knew she was but could do nothing to stop herself. Fortunately, the look of exasperation on Weiss’ face helped her brain realize she should probably stop talking.

“So, yeah… It’ll be a while.” She finally tapers off.

Weiss gives a grunt of affirmative as she turned back to her computer. “Very well. I want to see your first drafts when they’re done. And next time I want individual status updates from your whole team.”

Ruby nods and internally congratulates herself for not screwing up her report. Also, for not making Weiss annoyed with her.

As she prepares to leave, Weiss speaks up once more. “Oh, and don’t bother coming in tomorrow.”

And just like that, Ruby’s brain switches to panic mode. Did Weiss just fire her? What did she do wrong? Can she fix it? Would Weiss even let her try and fix it? She didn’t want to lose this job. This is her dream job! How could she mess up so bad and not even know it!

“Ruby!”

The sound of her name wakes her from her panic induced daze, to find Weiss right in front of her. Apparently, having been trying to snap her out of it when she didn’t respond.

“S-Sorry!” Ruby blurted out. "What were you saying?"

_Oh god, she’s so close._

Weiss looked at her questioningly, but backed off. “Yang has requested I give you a day-off tomorrow to help her prepare for Blake’s party. So, you don’t have to show up tomorrow. Though I still expect you to keep up with your work.”

Ruby was dumbstruck for a moment before she exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Right… Okay. Thank you.”

With their meeting done, Ruby left the office as fast as she could before she did something stupid. Blake waved at her as she rushed to the elevator. Pressing the button for the engineering department.

_That’s what I get for jumping to conclusions._  She thought to herself. _I still have my job. And I won’t have to be separated from her…_

Ruby’s eye went wide with realization. Did she really just think that? Why was she worried about being separated from Weiss? They barely knew each other. But, the more she thought about it, the more right the thought felt.

The feeling she got when she met her in Ozpin’s office, their intense stares, the feeling in the back of her whenever she comes to mind. Suddenly, everything made sense.

“I have a crush on Weiss.”

 

* * *

 

“I have a crush on Weiss.” She says again, laying prone on her bed.

No matter how many times she’s said it since then, it always rang true in her head. She couldn’t fully say how it happened, or even why for that matter. It was just an accepted truth to her.

She’s had crushes in the past, but dating was never a necessity in Ruby’s mind. She spent her time doing what she loved and working towards pursuing a career doing it. While a stray thought of some girls being cute crossed her mind, it was dropped just as quickly as it appeared.

Yet, Weiss didn’t. Ever since their first meeting, the icy businesswoman somehow managed to worm her way into her thoughts constantly. The feel of her stare, the happiness she felt when she had her attention, the warmth that accompanied the few times she heard call her name. Ruby may not have realized it until now, but the feelings were always there.

This just begs the question. What does she do now? What happens now that she’s aware of how she feels?

Putting aside that she’s her boss and quite intimidating at that, there’s also the fact that she basically knows nothing about her. Aside from the obvious like being Blake’s friend. Hell, she doesn’t even know if Weiss is interested in dating, or if she likes women.

_Maybe that should be the first step then?_

She may not be good at making new friends, but Ruby was more than aware that one of the first steps was getting to know the person. Figuring out if there was ground there for a friendship. Dating could be her end goal if it ever gets that far, but for now she should focus on becoming proper friends with Weiss.

Fortunately, Blake’s birthday party tonight was the perfect starting point.

 

* * *

 

It was now seven o’clock and the party was in full swing. A crowd of people gathered in the Xiao-Long/Belladonna household. Blake may not come off as the most social person in the world, but thanks to Yang she had made enough friends to practically fill the first floor of their house.

Ruby had already met most of the Yang and Blake’s mutual friends. The easy pair to meet was Ren and Nora. They had been Yang’s friends since she moved to Vale and were her only employee’s at Bumblebys. They pretty much knew all about Ruby, thanks to her sister’s stories.

Ren seemed nice enough, if a little quiet. Nora however, she was a different story. She was friendly and all, but she had endless amounts of energy! She also seemed upset that Yang wouldn’t let her spike the drinks. Something about the her practically giving everyone alcohol poisoning at the last party they were at together.

The next pair she met was Blake’s friends Sun and Neptune. Neptune seemed like your typical self-proclaimed lady killer and Sun was… interesting? He kind of came off as someone who liked to cause or find trouble.

When they told Ruby they were actually dating, her first question was why Neptune continued to hit on anything with pulse? To which Sun replied, “He doesn’t realize I’m the best he’s gonna get.”

Neptune took offense to that, until Blake agreed and he just kind of wilted.

To Ruby’s surprise, the intern she saw around the office was there too. She thinks his name was Jaune? They talked a bit at work and he was a nice guy. A bit uncoordinated, but nice. Right now, he was talking to a tall redhead she thinks she heard Yang mention before.

While it was nice to meet everyone, Ruby didn’t forget her goal. Weiss across the room talking with Yang. Though, from the looks of it Yang was starting to get under her skin. Her sister did have a way of doing that, for better or worse.

The only thing stopping her from going right up to her was her usual social anxiety. She didn’t really want to have a conversation with her crush in a room filled with people. Especially not with Yang nearby.

_Just wait Ruby. You’ll get your chance. Just wait._

Everyone gathered around when it came time for presents. Yang’s went over well, joking about helping Blake put the library out of business.

Weiss, being the richest person in this room (and possibly city), got Blake a new laptop and tablet.

 “I never want to see that old thing you bring to work ever again.” She said. Blake thanked her for the sentiment. Yang chastised her for forgoing her approved money limit.

Sun got Blake some things better left for the bedroom and not being presented in front all of her friends.

“I am so sorry, Blake. I tried to stop him.” Neptune apologized.

Blake looked like she was ready to die of embarrassment. Ruby saw Yang discreetly give Sun a low five.

And that pretty much ended gift time early as Blake was mortified. She immediately got up and grabbed Sun by his ear.

“Wait, what about my gift?” Nora complained.

“Is it on the same level as Sun’s?” Blake asked.

“No!”

Everybody looked at Ren, who silently mouth the words ‘don’t believe her’. Needless to say, Nora’s gift would wait till later. No one knows what Blake did to Sun afterwards, but he spent the rest of night trying to get back on her good side.

As everyone started to go back to casual conversation before it was time to sing happy birthday, Ruby noticed Weiss sneak out into the backyard. This was her chance! It was now or never. Making sure no one was paying attention, she followed Weiss outside.

Opening the backdoor as quietly as possible, Ruby peeked her head out. Weiss was out on the patio, engrossed in a phone call. She had a somber expression on her face.

“Yes, sir… Production is going smoothly…” She heard her say.

She hadn’t realized that Ruby had joined her, and it was probably better that way. Ruby did wonder who she was talking to that made her this gloomy. It actually hurt her a bit to see her usually intimidating boss that way.

“Of, course… I’ll… Yes, sir.”

With that, she ended her call and let out a depressing sigh. Dropping into one of the lawn chairs.

Ruby was ready to back out and go inside as Weiss clearly wanted to be alone right now. But, she couldn't do it. She hated seeing someone she kind of knew being depressed like that. That applied double for her crush.

“Rough call?” She called out.

Weiss turned around, shocked at her voice. The her face held an expression of mild annoyance.

“Eavesdropping is very rude you know.” She said turning her body fully to face her.

“Sorry.” Ruby apologized, staring down at her feet. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“If it’s about work, you could have easily got my attention without spying on me.”

She had every right to be as upset as she was. But, Ruby wasn’t going to give up now. Not after working up the courage to do this.

“Actually, it’s not about work.”

Lifting her head up, she noticed that Weiss still looked annoyed.

“Then what is it?” Weiss demanded.

“I-I just wanted to talk…” Ruby answered shyly. “We’ve never really talked outside of work. And since you’re Blake’s best friend I figured we could be friends too.”

“Again, why didn’t just approach me inside?”

“I’m… not really good with crowds or parties.” She was embarrassed to admit it, but it was the truth.

There was silence for a few seconds. Ruby expected Weiss to just send her away, but it never came. Instead, Weiss just turned back around in her seat.

“Fine” the businesswoman said rather coldly. “Come have a seat.”

Ruby couldn't hide her happiness at her response. She somehow managed to hide it long enough to pull another chair next to Weiss’.

“But, next time just tell me you’d like to speak privately instead of spying on me.” Weiss reprimanded.

“Was the call really that important?”

“Whether or not it was important doesn’t matter! I do not appreciate being spied on.”

Ruby nodded, making a note of it. She did not however, let the conversation end there.

“Was the call work related?” She asked.

Weiss was clearly upset that she didn’t let drop, but answered her anyway.

“It was a call from our headquarters in Atlas.”

“You took a call from headquarters at your best friend’s birthday party?”

“I’m not just going to ignore it. As Head of the Vale Branch, I must always be ready to deal with anything should a problem arise.”

Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Wow, Blake was right about you.”

This seemed to catch Weiss’ attention. “And what is she right about?”

“Oh, nothing.” Ruby replied coyly. “Just that you were basically a workaholic.”

“I am not!” Weiss blurted out. “I hold a very important position and simply like to keep a professional’s mindset.”

“Well then, why didn’t you wait and call them back later?” she asked.

She expected another snappy defense, however what she got was something entirely different. Weiss shifted in her seat a bit and turned her gaze away from her. Even in the poor evening lighting, she managed to see a bit of color come to her face. The sight of which caused Ruby’s heart to skip a beat.

Weiss was embarrassed.

“I-I’m just needed some time to myself.” She finally jumped to her own defense.

It took Ruby a moment to gather her thoughts again (as well burning this moment into her memory).

“R-Right. I guess everyone needs a little alone time once in a while” she agreed.

The silence returned again as they both tried to calm their nerves. Ruby was quicker on the recovery, but couldn't think of something else to say. Weiss blushing threw her off completely.

“A-Anyway. I take it you weren’t completely unproductive on your day off?” The businesswoman said, thankfully breaking the silence.

Ruby was about to answer until, it struck her what Weiss had just asked. She gave the smuggest smirk she could manage.

“What?” Weiss asked.

“You really can’t do anything but talk about work, can you?” She replied.

And thus, Weiss was out of her seat in mild annoyance. “Well excuse me for being productive!”

This made Ruby laugh even harder than before. So much so, she almost fell out of her chair. Any lasting nervousness from earlier was completely washed away.

Weiss huffed as she sat back down. Not taking as much joy from the situation as Ruby was.

“Are you finished laughing at my expense?” she asked pointedly.

Ruby wiped a stray tear away as she straightened herself in her seat. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“Well, at least I can say for sure that you are Yang’s sister.”

“I take offense to that. I’m nowhere as bad as she is.”

“Indeed. At least you don’t talk in puns.”

Weiss gave a small laugh that quickly became one of Ruby’s favorite sounds.

“There you two are.” Speak of Yang and she shall appear. “We're about sing happy birthday. If you guys want cake you better get in here, otherwise Nora’s gonna be on one sweet high.” Yang laughed at her own pun and went back inside.

Ruby groaned. “I don’t know what’s worst. The pun or the fact that she knows it was bad.”

Leaving her seat, Ruby made her way towards the backdoor until she noticed Weiss didn’t move.

“Not gonna come back in?” She asked.

“Not yet.” Weiss answered. “I will shortly.”

As Weiss turned to face away from her, the formerly small part of Ruby’s brain spoke up again. Tonight went better than she expected. It was nice to see a bit of how Weiss acts outside of the office. And she didn't want to end here.

“Hey Weiss?” Ruby called before she went back inside.

Weiss turn her head slightly to acknowledge that she was listening.

“You wouldn’t mind if we… this again sometime would you?”

She seemed to consider it for a moment. “I suppose we could. As long as it doesn’t cut into our work time.”

That answer was all Ruby needed for her excitement to build up. “Right! I’ll see you when come in back inside then.”

 

* * *

 

It well past midnight now. The party was over and Ruby was laying in her bed with the same dopey smile that she has had on her face since earlier. She was far too happy to sleep, instead choosing to get some work done. Even doing that was proving to be difficult though.

Weiss was the only thing she could think of. Replaying their conversation over and over again in her head. They may not have really said anything important, but it was the start she needed. And Ruby wasn't going to waste this chance.

Tonight affirmed her goal. She was going to become friends with Weiss. And hopefully, somewhere down the line, that friendship would lead to something more.

For now, the best way to get close to her was through work. And now Ruby was more motivated than ever to do her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a bit write. Ruby is all set up for future plans. Meaning, next chapter we switch to Weiss' point of view for a while. See how she sees things since joined her company. And what exactly her feelings are for our favorite brunette. 
> 
> Until then, I have another story to write. Enjoy and stay cool everybody.


	5. Out with the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has to let people go, in order to get new people in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick things.  
> 1.) This chapter takes place in the months leading up to Weiss hiring Ruby.  
> 2.) I haven't mentioned it, but I had to change Weiss, Yang, Blake ages for story reasons. They now four Years older than Ruby
> 
> Okay. On to the story.

When most people look at Weiss Schnee they see a woman whose life revolves around her work. And they’re not wrong. Ever since she was old enough to read and write Weiss was groomed for her job. Some call her a workaholic. She prefers to say she’s focused.

Weiss’ job is very important to her. She’s been trained for this ever since she was a child. In fact, she’s pretty sure she saw her tutors more than her own father. The only time she broke away from her set path was when she decided to go to Haven University in Mistral instead of a college in Atlas. A decision she stands by to day, as she feels it broadened her horizons. Made her see things she had been blinded to before. Namely the questionable business practices her father employed. 

When she was put in charge of the Vale Branch right out of college, she saw it as her opportunity to prove herself. Vale had always been one of the least profitable and efficient offices they had. Her father gave her complete control to try and turn it around and made it perfectly clear that failure was not an option. If she could she do it without resorting to the more shady and inhumane methods he did, it would show that she was more than ready to run the company when he stepped down.

Her first step in doing this was hiring Blake as her assistant. Since they met in college, Blake has been her most trusted friend (though there wasn’t much competition beforehand). She was also pragmatic and had extremely strong morals. Weiss wanted her there because she knew Blake would never be scared to tell her when she was going over the line. Which was exactly what she needed. Her father’s training had been drilled into her after all. It would more than likely rear its head every so often. 

With the Vale Branch under her complete control and Blake there as her moral compass, Weiss knew she would succeed. And aside from a rough start, she has. Vale is currently one of Schnee Automotive’s key manufacturing sites. 

Unfortunately, after all her success, she did run into a major problem.

 

* * *

  
  


“You were right to be suspicious” Blake said, dropping a file onto Weiss’ desk. “Someone’s been selling information to our rivals.”

Weiss looked over the information Blake had gathered for her. And It only confirmed her fears. 

She noticed that lately a few of their competitors in Vale had been using twists on patented Schnee designs. Designs that they keep under strict lock and key. Meaning someone from inside her office was at worst a spy, and at best untrustworthy.

“I take it you already have a suspect?” Weiss asked.

“There’s only one person it could be. The only person in the entire office conniving and egomaniacal enough to disrespect you to your face… Cinder.” 

Blake couldn’t hide her disgust at just mentioning her name and Weiss could agree. 

Cinder was, regrettably, one of their top engineers. She was working there long before Weiss took over and was one of the more adamant employees that were against her changes. For two reasons specifically. One, she was passed up for the head engineering position in favor of Ozpin. And two, she had to take a considerable, but temporary, pay cut to help cover for the potential losses they would suffer as a result.

She had threatened before to go to one of their rival manufacturers, but she knew better. Working under the Schnee name ensured her that she was set for life. Still, she always gave off a feeling of greed and it was clear she didn't care for Weiss' decisions. And since she wasn’t willing to leave, she did everything in her power to disrespect her. Knowing that she wouldn’t fire someone of her skill level.

“You have to get rid of her Weiss. Even Ozpin thinks so.” Blake advised.

Weiss sighed. “As much as I want to, we have no evidence to prove it’s her. I can't just fire one of our best with no clear proof of wrong doing.“

“I can get you your evidence. But, this has to be done before the damage becomes to costly.”

She didn’t even have to think about it. This offense was fair to severe to ignore. 

“Then get me what I need” Weiss commanded. “Be discreet about it.”

“When am I not?” Blake smirked as she walked out of her office.

_ She always did have a knack for espionage.  _ Weiss thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost a month later when Weiss called Cinder into her office. Ready to put an end to this.

“You’re firing me?!” Cinder yelled.

“Yes, I am” Weiss answered without hesitation. “As of today, you are no longer an employee of this company. I expect you to have your things cleared out in an hour.”

Cinder crossed her arms defiantly. Her anger subsiding for the smug grin she knew Weiss hated.

“What? The princess finally decided I was too much to handle.” Cinder leaned over Weiss’ desk and stared her right in her eyes. “I hope your father understands how you fired your BEST engineer because you couldn’t take a bit of ‘playful teasing’. Seems like a pretty poor business decision to let me someone like me walk freely over to work for your competition.”

She clearly thought she had her. If Cinder goes, she was more than willing to ruin her and give even more of their secrets to whoever decides to hire her. She thought Weiss was just some weak little heiress who was only in charge because Daddy said so. But, if there’s one thing Weiss learned from her father, it was how to be ruthless. And she had had enough.

Weiss nodded to Blake, who was standing patiently by her side waiting for her chance to show their hand. She gave Cinder a manila folder.

“And what’s this?” She asked, snatching the file.

“That is the reason you’re being fired” Weiss replied. “Inside that folder are copies of the multiple subpoenas we’ve sent to the various other manufacturers that just so happened to be using patented Schnee designs.”

Cinder kept her cool expression, but Weiss noticed that it dropped the tiniest bit. 

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“It’s proof of the violation of your work contract. More specifically, that you’ve been selling our designs among other things to our rivals in Vale.”

Cinder closed the folder and tossed it onto Weiss’ desk. “This doesn’t prove anything other than the fact that you clearly can’t seem to prevent leaks in your own company.”

“You’re right. But, the testimony we got from Emerald does.” 

Finally, Cinder dropped her usual cool composure. Shifting to a look of pure anger. Weiss couldn’t hide the pleasure she took in seeing this, as a smirk spread across her face.

“You covered your tracks well I’ll admit. But, you made a grave error in forcing Emerald to go along with your plan. She was more than willing to give up your dealings once she realized we were onto you. In exchange for her job security of course.”

Blake stepped up to Cinder with a large white envelope in hand. “Emerald kept detailed notes of all your dealings. Even used her phone to record a few of the meetings she had on your behalf with one of your contacts. She was preparing to sell you out from day one. Unlike you, she actually appreciates her job here.”

“You!” Cinder spat out, accusingly. “You spied on me!”

“I didn’t have to spy on you. Once I let a rumor slip that Weiss was investigating possible leaks in the engineering department, Emerald approached me herself. She actually hates you almost as much as I do now.”

“It was shame really.” Weiss added. “She actually looked up to you. Then, you tricked her into being the middleman in your dealings and blackmailed her when she found out what you had made her do. You were setting her up to take the fall while you reaped the rewards. I almost respect your underhandedness.”

Blake held up the envelope. “Inside this envelope is a subpoena for you by the way. A breach in contract like this is going to cost you pretty heavily.”

Cinder slapped the envelope out Blake’s hand and directed her anger straight to Weiss. 

“You can’t do this to me! I’m the best engineer you have in this sham of a company! You’ll be nothing without me!” She yelled.

Weiss’ smirk disappeared. Replaced with cold indifference as she stood from her chair. Staring right into Cinder’s eyes unflinchingly.

“Someone like you can be replaced easily.” She said without any emotion. “What you’ve done not only disrespected me, but the company that has been in my family since my grandfather. Firing you and suing you is least I can do to repay you.  And thanks to all the legal troubles you’ve just caused them, trust me when I say that none of our competitors are willing to risk hiring you and facing our wrath. But, I won’t stop there. I guarantee you that when I'm done, there won't be a job waiting for you anywhere.”

On cue, security entered Weiss’ office. Ready to escort Cinder out of the building. 

“You’ll regret this.” Cinder sneered. 

“I doubt that.” Weiss said. Signaling for Cinder to be taken out of her sight. Blake waving when she walked pass her. 

The very next day  Weiss had begun the search for Cinder’s replacement. Which was not going as smooth as she hoped.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Cinder was just as good as she thought she was. She could pretty much handle an entire project on her own with minimal help. And finding someone good enough to do the same in as short a time span as possible was proving to be difficult.

She ended up having to ask Ozpin to work on the next few projects himself. Even with that, she had to take up some of the slack as well. This worked, but didn’t stop them from falling behind on their current project and the start of their next one while they got situated.

Blake had suggested simply hiring a temp for now and searching for a more permanent solution later. Ozpin may be fine with the extra work, but Weiss couldn’t just keep ignoring her other duties. It would make the company suffer in the long run. But, Weiss was determined to find that permanent solution now. To prove that exactly what she said. That Cinder could be replaced easily.

It was a poor decision, yes. But, she refused to be wrong.

For four months, Weiss worked herself to bone trying to find a new engineer while also helping to keep them from falling further behind. It was to point where she had practically moved into Ozpin’s office just to make easier to dictate tasks and get the project were working finished so she could focus. Eventually though, Blake came to her with another solution.

“Yang’s sister?” Weiss said, looking up from the various drafts in front of her. 

“Yep.” Blake said.

“You must be joking.”

“I’m serious.” Blake showed no signs that she was lying. 

Weiss let out a tired sigh and left the drafts she was examining alone. Giving her friend her undivided attention.

“No offense to Yang, but I doubt that anyone in her family is skilled enough to fill our needs.” She stated matter of factly.

Blake sat in one of the chairs next to Ozpin’s desk, ready to argue her case.

“Actually, Ruby’s pretty smart for someone her age.” Blake stated. “And if you ask Yang she’ll tell you how much of a car nut she is.”

“Being a  _ ‘car nut’ _ isn’t enough reason for me to hire her.” 

“Then what if I told you she was advanced straight to Beacon University after her second year of high school?” 

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. Skipping two grades all together was quite an achievement. Still, she’d need more than that.

“Did she graduate?” 

“Last year with her bachelor’s in automotive engineering. One of the top students in her class.”

“You want me to hire someone with only a year of experience?”

“No. I’m suggesting you hire a young, smart, and eager to work engineer who your competitors don't even know exists.”

“Then my answer is no.” Weiss said coldly. “We’re in a very sensitive situation here Blake. I don’t have time to take leaps of faith on an engineer who might be a little smart.”

She expected Blake to back off and drop the subject. They were both to busy to continue to argue about this. But, her assistant stood her ground.

“You trust me right Weiss?” Blake asked.

“Of course, I do.” Weiss replied instantly. 

“Since you’ve hired me, have I ever given you any advice that you see as a bad business decision?” 

“No, you haven’t”

“Then, you can trust me when I say you should give Ruby a chance. I may not know much about engineering, but I know she’s every bit as good as I make her out to be. I would even go so far as to say she’ll be better than Cinder given enough time.”

That was bold claim, and one that got Weiss’ attention. 

She was right about one thing. Blake has never steered her wrong before. She was even to the first one to warn her about Cinder. And Weiss has never known a better judge of character than her friend.

But, this was still a risk. If this “Ruby” didn’t meet up to the expectations Blake had set for her, it would cost her a lot of time she didn't have. Was she willing to take that risk for her friend?

“... You really think she’ll be as good as Cinder?” Weiss asked.

Blake gave a cunning smirk. “Her Dad had to stop her from building a car out scraps from his garage in high school. I know she will.”

Weiss stared right at her best friend of nine years and sighed. Yang’s sister was lucky. Blake was pretty much the best endorsement she could ever have.

“Fine. I’ll give her a chance.” Weiss finally relented. “Get me all her paperwork and I want to interview her before she starts working.”

Blake smirked grew into a full-on smile as she stood from her chair. “I’ll get in touch with her immediately.” 

On her way out of the office she gave Weiss one last assurance. “I promise you Weiss. You won’t regret this.”

With that, she left to get everything set up. Weiss sighed as she went back to work.

_ I certainly hope not. _

 

* * *

 

 

Her first impression of Ruby was not a good one. 

As she walked into the office, all Weiss could see was a nervous mess of a woman and not the impressive engineer her assistant claimed she was. She expressed as much to Blake non-verbally and she only answered with a look that said  _ just wait. _

Ruby paused during her entrance to into the office and looked directly at Weiss. When her gaze shifted to Weiss’ eyes, the businesswoman met her stare head on. They stayed like that for a maybe 15 seconds, before the brunette came back to herself and continued to her seat. In those few seconds though, Weiss will admit she felt something from the young engineer. In the seemingly vast depth of her silver eyes, there was something that spoke to her. Something that at the very least, made her remember her promise to give Ruby a chance.

Ozpin had asked Weiss to conduct the interview pretty much the very moment she sent Ruby’s information to him. 

“I believe Blake may right about her” he had said. “But, just to be sure, allow me to give her a test to see her skills.”

The interview went on and Ozpin revealed his test. Now that she finally got to see what it was, she remembered why she made Ozpin her head of engineering. He revealed to Ruby the blueprints for their RT37  _ Beowulf  _  sports car. Which to Weiss’ slight surprise, she correctly identified. 

“If it isn’t too much trouble Ms. Rose, would you kindly tell us what you would change to make it more efficient?” Ozpin asked calmly. 

Weiss almost laughed at his question. The RT37 was an award winning model and was not only one of their best selling cars of the previous year, but their one of Schnee Automotive’s best designs to date. She was actually a little jealous that it wasn’t one of her engineers who designed it. He was asking her to improve a design the best engineers at headquarters spent a full year creating, by herself and at a moment’s notice. This was ridiculous. 

“You should start with the engine.” Ruby said going right to work. 

Weiss immediately looked at her like she was crazy. Something like this would take a team of engineers months to do. But, the energetic look on her Ruby’s face as she went to work told her she was dead serious. Gone was the nervous girl that entered the room and in her place was a woman focused on nothing but the job in front of her. It was like she was a entirely different person.

For an hour, she watched Ruby worked on the design. Listening as she she excitedly explained  how the changes she made would improve the  _ Beowulf’s  _ performance. And the more the she heard, the more Weiss saw the small obvious things she would never even consider a problem. When she started completely redesigning the suspension, Weiss knew Blake was right. 

Forget giving her time, Ruby was as good as Cinder now. With more experience, she would just get better. She stared at the engineer in front of her, at the enthusiasm and energy in her eyes, and one thought came to her mind.

_ I have to have her. _

A quick glance to her left though, and Weiss immediately reigned herself back in. Blake was looking at her with what she could only describe as the the biggest shit eating grin she’d ever since on anyone not named Yang Xiao Long. It took her a moment to realize why. Weiss had hanging her on Ruby’s every word and hadn’t noticed the look of sheer dumb amazement on her face. Fortunately, Ruby only barely caught her expression when Ozpin finally stopped her.

Weiss prided herself on being in control of emotions. But, in this past hour, she had completely forgotten about that in the face of the prodigy in front of her. And even worst, she did it in front of Blake who she knew was going to be smug about it until it faded from her memory. How did she let this happen?

In an effort to save face, the businesswoman returned to a neutral expression and calmly but quickly made to leave the office. Nodding her acceptance to Ozpin before she left.

Ruby Rose. She was definitely more than she seemed. After avoiding Blake’s insistence on her admitting she was wrong, Weiss made herself a promise right then and there.

She was going to be there see just how far Ruby was going to go. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed business Weiss being business Weiss. And as much as I didn't want her here, I had to include Cinder somewhere. With a possible nefarious plan somewhere in the future.
> 
> Also, I want to stress that the key characters in engineering are Ozpin, Glynda, Ruby, Emerald, Ciel, and Jaune (still an intern). But they aren't the only ones working there. It just that rest of the employees are unnamed red shirts.
> 
> Next chapter picks back up after Blake's Birthday. Until Then.


	6. Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has work to do

If there was one thing Weiss hated, it was being behind on work. In college she was always at least two weeks ahead of her classes. At work, she does whatever is possible to ensure every quota or deadline is met on time or early. Her schedule was perfected to the point where she would always have all her paperwork completed, double checked, and sent off to the proper hands without the need to spend extra time on it. So needless to say, being as far behind as she was right now was the worst thing that could ever happen in her mind. But, it was her stubbornness that made this, so she was ready to make up for it in anyway possible.

“Call the factory manager and tell him I need him to up the production on the _Griffons, Boarbatusks ,_ and _Beowolves._ We need to have them shipped out to the our dealerships by the end of the week.” Weiss told Blake as she went through the reports on her desk.

“Right. Should I cancel the meeting with the department heads?” Blake asked, checking things off on her tablet.

“Yes. Tell them we may have to schedule overtime for the next few weeks. And tell accounting I need our expenditures as soon as possible.”

 

“We also didn’t give engineering a budget for their new project yet.”

“Have accounting deal with it.” Weiss waved it off as her computer lit up with an email.

This has been what her entire morning looked like. Nonstop paperwork and dictating tasks for Blake to handle. It was exhausting and time consuming, but Weiss was in her element and getting it done quickly and efficiently.

_As long as things run smoothly, we should be caught up by the end of the month._ She thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

It was finally lunch time and things cooled down just a bit. Everything Weiss needed was on her desk and waiting to be looked over and examined. There were quite a few long work days were ahead of her.

For now, it was time to make sure she doesn’t pass out from hunger before the day was over. Mostly because Blake refused to let her work through lunch.

“You get testy when you don’t eat.” Her assistant said. “Even more so when it’s because of work.”

“I’m not that bad.” Weiss argued.

“I’ve seen you chew out one of the interns because of their poor penmanship after you missed breakfast.”

“I will not accept illegible trash in anything I have to personally read!”

As per usual, Blake joined her for lunch and casual conversation. Also, to ensure she wouldn’t try to keep working. Lunch today consisted of gourmet sandwiches from Weiss’ favorite cafe downtown. Turkey for Weiss, tuna for Blake.

“So, how did you enjoy your party yesterday?” Weiss asked to shift away from her work habits.

“It was nice.” Blake answered, taking a bite of her sandwich. “At least this year, no one almost got sent to jail.”

Weiss remembered last year. Nora and Sun got far too excited celebrating Yang’s proposal.

“Speaking of last year, the wedding plans are going well” Blake said with a smile. “The wedding planner you suggested is doing good work.”

“Of course she is.” Weiss proudly stated. “I would only recommend the best for my best friends wedding. I’m still more than happy to help pay for everything.”

Blake shook her head adamantly. “No, Weiss. You’ve done more than enough to help already. I’m not having you pay for my wedding.”

The ivory-haired businesswoman huffed, but accepted her friend’s decision. Though, she didn’t say wasn’t going to give her raise to ease it up on her a bit.

“Have you picked out a dress yet?”

“Not yet. I’ve been too busy with the guest list. That and talking Yang out of turning the reception into a rave.”

“Very well. Then when all this is over, we’re going dress shopping.”

“Great. We can bring Ruby along. She doesn’t have her dress yet either.”

Weiss said nothing, but nodded as she went back to her food. Completely missing the mischievous look on her friend’s face.

“So, Yang told me she found you and Ruby in the backyard last night.” Blake mentioned suavely. “Want to tell me what that’s all about?”

A small spark of embarrassment came over her at the memory of her conversation with her employee. Even if it wasn’t what Blake thinks it was.

“I-It wasn’t anything important.” She protested. “She just asked if we could be friends and was too nervous to ask in front of the others.”

Her friend’s expression went from mischievous to one of mild interest. “Sounds like Ruby. And what was your answer?”

“There was no reason to refuse her offer. She is someone I will be dealing with regularly. As long as it doesn’t impact our work together, I will gladly pursue a friendship with her.”

“Hmmm…” Blake hummed, finishing her sandwich.

Weiss recognized her hum of disapproval. She’s only heard it a hundred times by now.

“What is it?” she questioned.

It didn’t look Blake was going to answer her at first as she was clearing the table of trash and crumbs. Eventually though, she did give a reason for her disapproval.

“I’ll just ask you straight out. Her being your employee isn’t going to your negatively affect your friendship is it?”

Weiss was offended at her question. “Of course not. What would make you think that?”

“No offense Weiss, but you’re the most work centered person I know.”

“Excuse me for wanting to have a successful career!”

“You would have one even if you didn’t work like you were possessed. My point is, I don’t want you treating Ruby like she’s your employee and not your friend. She deserves better than that.”

“I have no intention of treating Ruby any worst than I treat you or Yang. But, I also will not let our impending friendship get in the way of our jobs.”

As good as Ruby, Weiss still intended to push her to get better. There was so much potential there to let it all go to waste.

Though, she will admit that she’s quite interested in Ruby as a person as well. She seems so childish and naive on the surface, but under that hid an intellect far greater than most. It was this contrast that keeps drawing her attention to the brunette whenever she saw her.

Blake shrugged and stood from her from seat on the couch. “Just try not to scare her off. If her expressions around you have told me anything, she finds you more than a little intimidating.”

She began to head back to her desk, only to stop just short of the door.

“Oh and you’re coming over for dinner tonight.”

“I’m going to be busy.” Weiss said as threw away her trash. Ready to get back to business.

But, Blake was not taking no for answer apparently. “I made sure you ate lunch and I’m making sure you eat dinner. And I already told Yang, so you have no escape. We can work a little before we eat.”

With that, she left the office and went back to work. Weiss sighed as she began going through their expenses.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they were finished at the office, Weiss and Blake headed out. Weiss drove Blake to work that morning, so she would have had to take her home anyway. Might as well enjoy some of Yang’s surprisingly decent cooking while she was there.

Honestly, Weiss probably would have stayed at the office well into the night. She didn’t spend much time in her penthouse downtown. There was always a lifelessness there that reminded her of home. Something she would rather not think about.

As they arrived, Weiss noticed the lack of Yang’s truck in the driveway.

“Looks like your wife isn’t home yet” Weiss remarked.

“Guess that means we’ll have more time to get some work done.” Blake replied.

Almost immediately Blake’s phone began to ring with a loud rock ringtone Weiss recognized as the one she set Yang.

“Speak of the devil” Blake commented as she answered the call. “Hello, Yang… What did you do?”

Calls from Yang seemed to start with that question a lot. Weiss gestured towards the house and Blake tossed her the keys to unlock the door. She figured it was better to give Blake some privacy. Or as least as much as she could get outside anyway. Besides, she wanted to get back to work as quickly as possible.

Letting herself in, Weiss headed towards the living room and began to set up shop. While she was starting up her laptop, Blake peaked in.

“Mine if I borrow your car? Yang’s truck broke down and now she’s stuck at the supermarket.”

Weiss sighed. “I kept telling her she should replace that thing.”  
“She’s not exactly buying a new truck on her money from the bar. Covering her half of the bills plus the wedding is already pushing it.”

Rolling her eyes, Weiss tossed her keys and Blake’s house keys. “I expect not a scratch on that car when you get back. And tell Yang not to touch the radio.”

“When Ruby comes back, tell her dinner will be late.” Blake yelled back as she left.

Now that it was brought to front of mind, Weiss wondered where the brunette was. She had work today and as far as she knew she did show up. It was going on six o’clock now so she should have been off. After a few seconds, Weiss just pushed the thought aside and began to work, keeping a ear open for the door.

 

* * *

 

One hour later and Weiss was in full work mode. She was so focused, she almost missed the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Though, she gave it no mind. It could only be either Yang and Blake or…

“I’m home.”

Ruby.

Weiss looked up from her laptop to she her new friend standing in the entryway. Something was odd about her. She looked distracted. If fact, she didn’t even notice Weiss was sitting in the living room.

She was about to call out to her until she let out a frustrated grunt and went upstairs. Whatever had her that annoyed must be eating away at her. Weiss knew the feeling well. However, she once again pushed the thought to the side and went back to work.

For ten minutes Weiss stared at the performance reviews in her hand. It was only now that she realized she had read the same three sentences about five times. Despite her need to get this paperwork situated, her mind just kept coming back to the upset engineer upstairs. Seeing Ruby that way didn’t sit right with her, even though it clearly wasn't extremely bad. But, seeing as her brain couldn’t leave it alone, Weiss got up and went to check on her.

Walking up to Ruby’s room (which she knew as Blake and Yang’s old guest room), Weiss knocked on the door to announce herself, but no answer came. She knocked a second time, but still no answer. Throwing caution to the wind, she entered.

The first thing she thought when stepped in was the loudness of the red color the walls were now painted.

_Could they have picked a more muted red?_ She thought to herself.

It didn’t take long to find out why Ruby didn’t answer her. The engineer was sitting at her drafting table working on something with headphones in her ears.

It was a little encouraging to see Ruby take her job so seriously. In her line of work, it was better to get work done whenever you could. Even at home.

Taking a few steps towards her, Weiss’ eyes shifted to what she was working on. Something was off about that design. As she got right behind Ruby, she realized what it was.

_She’s not working on the project._

The design in front of Ruby was not one Weiss was familiar with at all in fact. It was something she had never seen before.

Looking it over, it was a well made design. It seems simple at first glance, but gets a more complicated as you look closer. It seemed to be a muscle car, one designed with speed and control in mind. It was actually something Weiss would happily accept if it was handed in to her. Though from the looks of it, the parts needed to make it work would cost an exuberant amount of money.

Ruby worked lazily on the design, but Weiss could still see that her focus was completely on it. Another thing she admired about her new friend.

For a few minutes, she just stood there and watched her work. Adding little touches here and there or tweaking something she already did. Weiss found she enjoyed watching Ruby work. She made it look so easy, yet you could tell from the look in her eyes she was giving it her all. Never skimping or taking shortcuts.

After around fifteen minutes, Ruby finally stopped and pulled the headphones out of her ears. Weiss immediately stopped looking over her shoulder and stood up straight.

“That’s an interesting design you’ve come up with.”

As soon as she spoke, Ruby practically jumped out of her seat. Turning to face her like she just appeared out of thin air.

“W-Weiss! When did you get here?” Ruby exclaimed.

“I was sitting in the living room when you walked in. You were to just distracted to notice.”

Ruby stared at her like a deer in the headlights and then exhaled whatever breathe she was holding. From the new look on her face she seemed to remember what had her so frustrated. Weiss kind of felt bad for reminding her.

“Sorry about that.” Ruby said sheepishly.

“There’s no need to apologize. If anything I should for barging into your room.”

Ruby waved her arms in front of her. “No, it’s fine! I was just relaxing a bit after getting stuck on the project today.”

_This is how she relaxes?_ Weiss thought to herself.

“I know. It’s weird right. Relaxing by working.”

“No of course it isn’t.” Weiss blurted out without thinking. “I mean… I can’t really fault you for it considering my own habits.”

“Yeah. I guess not, huh?” Ruby chuckled.

That helped Weiss ease up a bit. “May I ask what you were having an issue with?”

“It’s nothing that would hold us back!”

_That’s clearly not what I was asking._ Weiss thought.

It must have shown on her face, because Ruby shrunk into her seat a little before trying to again.

“I was looking over the transmission design and noticed a small kink with the hydraulics system. It was supposed to be an easy fix, but I ended getting trying to tweak it a bit and kept messing up because I couldn’t remember a design I had did a while ago. So, I kept working and working until it was well pass time to go home and here we are.”

While she couldn’t fault her for her decision, Weiss couldn’t ignore the fact that Ruby had an easy way out.

“Why didn’t you just stick with the regular design?” she asked.

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m kind of stubborn when it comes to designing cars. Besides, my mom always says ‘if you can improve something you should improve it’.”

Weiss sighed. “Did you at least figure it out?”

“Umm…” Ruby pushed her index fingers together. “I remember the design I wanted to use as reference, but I still need to change it to work on a different model. I promise it'll all be worth it though!”

_Well, at least all her trouble wasn’t for nothing._

Her mind immediately flashed back to her conversation with Blake earlier. Even if it was unintentional, her work persona came forth and was clearly making Ruby a little jumpy. She had to change topics and pull the conversation away from work.

Turning her gaze back to the drafting table, her thoughts returned to design she saw her tweaking. It wouldn’t hurt to ask her, she guessed. After all, Ruby seemed to be a very open person.

“I saw you working on something when I came in” she began. “What is that exactly? It doesn't look like the project designs.”

She said the right thing apparently, as the younger woman’s face lit up in delight.

“That is my baby! I’ve been drawing and reworking her design since high school.” Ruby said excitingly. She grabbed the design off the table and held them up so Weiss could get a better look. “I call her Crescent Rose! Though at this point, it’s more Crescent Rose MK. VI”

With a better look now, Weiss found she was right earlier. The design was definitely more complicated and intuitive than it seemed at first glance. In fact, she found a few things she recognized from old company designs, except changed and made more to work with a different model and setup.

“You’ve been working on this since high school?”

“Yep.” Ruby replied cheerfully. “My Mom helped with the first design. She’s an engineer too, but she works in robotics. But, ever since we made it I worked and reworked the design whenever I had time or just needed to relax.”

Something occurred to Weiss from that statement. Ruby was just as dedicated to her craft as Weiss, if not more so. She seemed to get genuine enjoyment out of doing anything related to making cars.

It felt odd seeing someone career focused like her, yet entirely different in terms of personally. How did Ruby manage it? To dedicate her life to being an engineer, yet still come out so… happy?

“...Ruby” Weiss called out quietly. “Why did want to be an engineer?”

She expected her to take time to consider her answer, but to her surprise Ruby replied almost immediately.

“Because I love cars and understanding how they work.” She said.

Weiss turned her attention to the younger woman, waiting for her to continue.

“Like I said, my Mom is a Robotics Engineer. Since I was a kid I would always listen to her talk about work and it was so interesting even if I didn’t really understand what she was talking about. And after going to see my Dad work in his garage every so often, my love for cars just grew and grew. When my Mom told me I could do the same thing she does except with cars, there was no other path for me. And I've been working towards being an Automotive Engineer ever since.”

“Has your opinion changed since you started working?”

Ruby shook her head. “Not even a little. Sure it’s hard work, but I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t prepared for it. And I get to work for my favorite company and see all the new models before they’re released!”

Once again, Weiss found her view on Ruby improving. Her first impressions were like a distant memory now.

It’s hard to dislike someone who’s so similar to you. The only difference was that Ruby worked hard because she loved her job, as opposed to Weiss who simply wanted to prove herself.

She had to admit, it was slightly charming how excited the young engineer got whenever she got to talk about designs or cars. If only she could do something about her slight awkwardness.

“I see” Weiss acknowledges her answer. “Well, seeing as we have some time before your sister returns. Would you mind going over your design for me?”

Ruby’s excitement peaked again as she rolled her chair over to her computer desk.

“I’ll show you some of the old designs” she said.

Weiss followed her to her desk, slightly perturbed that she didn’t have a chair, and watched as Ruby pulled up her own designs for Crescent Rose. She listened for what felt like hours as she explained what her thought process was for the changes she had made over time. 

With a sparing look over to her, only one thought came to Weiss' mind.

_I think we’re going to become great friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, full transparency. I got the newest Final Fantasy 14 expansion last week and kind of forgot to write. I have a problem and I will try not let it get too bad... again.
> 
> Also, as you can tell I'm still naming cars after the grimm. You know that Beowolves are sports cars already, so I figured I'd just say what the new ones I mentioned in this chapter are. To keep it brief: Griffons are vans, Boarbatusks are trucks.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.


	7. Lunch for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is having a day and then gets coerced into having lunch with Ruby.

Four days. Four days of nonstop paperwork, meetings, and problem solving. As use as she was to the typical ins and outs of management, doing so much in so short a time was starting to take its toll on Weiss. And the arising of new problems wasn’t helping either.

Driving into the parking lot of the SA office building, the moment she was safely in her reserved parking space Weiss leaned back and let out a long drawn out groan.

_Of course this would happen now._ Weiss thought to herself. _Why would it happen at any other time?_

She had just made an emergency trip to the manufacturing plant regarding a full assembly line shut down. Apparently an integral piece of machinery had been broken and forced them to stop production.

“At the fastest, we could have this fixed within a three or four days” the factory manager said. “It’ll probably just be a band aid solution though. If you want to ensure it doesn’t happen again, we’ll need to replace it.”

Now she has to deal with the fact that not only will their next shipment be late, but they’ll be a major lull in production until they could replace what broke.

On the up side, Ozpin had some good news for her.

“We did manage to complete the _Ursa_ model before the shutdown. I’ve already sent Glynda to proceed with the safety testing before you arrived. Meaning I'll be free to work on our other project.” He assured her.

At least one good thing happened today. Regardless, there was now more work to do. She couldn’t waste anymore time sitting in her car and moping.

 

* * *

 

Her employees however seemed to have time to spar.

The first thing Weiss sees as she walks into the lobby was Penny and Ruby talking as if they hadn’t a care in the world. They looked as if they were having a grand time idly chatting away during business hours. Of course, all their boss could think was that they were doing the exact opposite of what she pays them for.

“Ahem” Weiss cleared her throat loudly.

Her employees attention turned straight to her. They were smiling widely like she didn’t just catch them wasting valuable work time.

“Salutations, Ms. Schnee” Penny greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Weiss” Ruby’s greeting was just as cheerful.

Weiss did not same in their cheer. “May I ask why you two are wasting valuable time in my lobby?”

“Doesn’t Penny work in the lobby anyway?” Ruby asked slightly confused.

“That’s not what I asked.” Weiss replied coldly, glaring at the brunette.

Ruby shrunk away slightly, but made no attempt to return to her work. Leaving Penny to explain the situation.

“Well, Ruby had come to the lobby to wait for you to return. While she waited we talked about the latest episode of one of our favorite tv shows.”

Looking to Ruby for confirmation, the engineer gained a spark of remembrance.

“Right!” The brunette stood at attention and gave a mock salute. “I have been recruited by Blake to take you to lunch for today.”

Weiss sighed. Of course, she did. Even when Blake had the day off, she wasn’t going to let her work through lunch. But, unlike her best friend who would accept no excuses, she was more to willing to push Ruby’s offer aside in favor of finishing more work.

“As much as I appreciate the gesture, even if Blake put you up to it, I have far too much work to do today. As do both of you I might add.”

Penny took the hint and sat back down at her desk, but Ruby still blocked her path. Weiss was far too tired and annoyed to deal with this.

“Ruby, if you would kindly get back to work.” Weiss sneered.

“No can do Weiss” Ruby said. “I promised that under no circumstances would I let you work through lunch or without a break.”

“Then I will take a break in my office.”

“I was also told no breaks in your office”

This was trying Weiss’ patience. “Ruby. Stand aside.”

To the girl's credit, she stood her ground against the woman she seemed to scared of not too long ago.

“It’s just for lunch. Blake even called your favorite café and told them to expect us. I promise, I’ll let you go right to back to work afterwards.” She pleaded.

“And what about your work?”

“My team can handle things for an hour. Besides it’s not like Ciel would let anyone get sidetracked.”

Off to side, Weiss noticed Penny nodding at that last statement.

The icy businesswoman was unmoved by Ruby’s plea. Missing one lunch wasn’t going to kill her and she refused to let anymore work sit on her desk unfinished. Unfortunately for Weiss, she was not prepared for what Ruby did next.

The brunette unleashed the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes she had ever seen, with an added lower lip quiver.

Despite her years of business training and her usual stubbornness at the best of times, she couldn’t stand up to the sheer power of those large shimmering pools of silver. She had no defense against such a weapon. They were melting the walls that Weiss had built years ago. A woman in her twenties should not be that heart meltingly adorable!

She only lasted a few seconds before she caved to her demands. “Fine! We’ll go out for lunch.”

“Yes!” Ruby practically jumped for joy. Acting as if she didn't just break one of the toughness businesswomen in the world.

_How in the world did she do that?_ Weiss thought to herself.

"I promise you Weiss, you won't regret this!" Ruby ran to the door, waiting by it for her icy manager to follow her.

“Penny, if anyone calls or comes to see me tell them I will return shortly.” She told her receptionist.

“Yes ma’am!” Penny replied. 

With a small amount of reluctance, she followed after her younger friend.

“Oh, can we take your car? I’ve never been in a _Geist_ before.” Ruby asked, practically vibrating in excitement.

“Very well”

Heading back towards the parking lot with Ruby in tow, Weiss began plotting subtle revenge against her best friend.

 

* * *

 

The entire ride to the café was spent with Ruby talking excitedly about the specs of Weiss’ car. She had tuned her out eventually, going over calls she had to make in her head. Then, moving to questioning how the younger woman had so much spare energy. When the café finally came into view, she silently thanked god.

The Daichi Café was as busy as usual around lunch time. It wasn’t a widely known place, but since it was situated right in the business district of Vale, it was a popular place to pick up a quick lunch or sit and chat while on break. Though, Weiss liked it because it had a very quiet atmosphere, and their food was exceptionally delicious.

“This place looks nice” Ruby says as she steps out of the car. “How did you find it?”

“A friend of a friend owns it.” Weiss answers, already walking to the shop door.

The shop had a very eastern aesthetic to it. Mostly because according to Yatsuhashi, the café’s owner and one of many in their group of friends, it used to be a small sushi restaurant. Behind the counter she saw the gargantuan man working on someone’s drink order. Though, when he saw Weiss enter he did take a moment to nod a hello in her general direction.

Fortunately, Weiss’ usual table was empty. Today people must be getting most of their orders to go. As soon as they sit, they were approached by the second member of the small staff at the café.

“Well, if it isn’t the Ice Queen.” The dark-skinned man greeted her. “Though, your company is different from usual.”

“Hello, Fox” Weiss returned his greeting. Choosing to ignore his usual abrasiveness. “I’m starting to question whether or not you’re really blind seeing as you always know when I come in.”

“Legally blind doesn’t mean fully blind. Also, Yatsu pointed you out when you came in and Blake called ahead.”

Fox turned his attention to Ruby. “So, you going on dates on company time now?”

“No” Weiss answered immediately. “This is Yang’s sister Ruby. Blake enlisted her to make sure I don’t get any work done today.”

She expected to hear a retort from her friend, but when looked across the table all she saw was Ruby blushing profusely at something beyond her.

“Oh, so this Xiao Long’s sister. Name’s Fox as you can see.” He said pointing to his nametag.

Ruby seemed to snap out of a stupor as she replied. “N-Nice to meet you.”

“Congrats on getting the Weiss to go out for lunch. I’ve seen Blake get Yang to drag her out here a few times.” Fox laughs.

“I would appreciate if we could order our lunch please.” Weis fumed. Trying to glare a hole into Fox.

He shrugged and took out a pad and pen. “Bad day, got it. What’ll it be?”

“I’ll just take a coffee.”

“Weiss you need more than a coffee.” Ruby said. “Just a coffee doesn’t count as lunch.”

Still not in the mood to hold an argument, Weiss acquiesced to her friend's whim.

“Fine. Coffee and a turkey sandwich please.” she added.

Fox wrote done her order quietly and turned his attention to Ruby.

“Do you guys sell cookies here?” she asked innocently.

Weiss shoot her down immediately. “Cookies don’t count as lunch either.”

Ruby was ready to beg for her sweets, but Weiss wasn’t going to budge on this one. She was already giving her more than enough leeway by agreeing to lunch.

The brunette crossed her arms in a huff. “Well they should.”

“But, they don’t. Besides I’d rather not have one of my project leads pass out from a declining sugar high during work.” She turned her attention to back to Fox. “Bring her the same thing as me.”

“Whatever” Fox replied. “Velvet didn’t come in to bake today anyway.”

Their orders taken Fox left to retrieve their food.

“You could have at least let me have one cookie.”

“Eating sweets for your lunch is not good for your health. And It may come as a surprise to you, but your health is actually important to me.”

“Because of work or because we’re friends?”

“Both” Weiss nonchalantly answered.

Determined to get something done before her food arrived, Weiss pulled out her phone only for Ruby to grab it out of her hand.

“No business calls” she said, laying the phone on her side of the table.

“Ruby, Give me back phone” Weiss demanded.

Ruby just shook her head and instead decided stick the phone in her pocket. “You’ll get it back after lunch.”

“And what if I’m expecting a very important call?”

“Weiss, are you saying you’d rather be on your phone than talk to your friend who went the trouble of inviting you to lunch?” Ruby feigned being hurt.

“Not much of an invite when you didn’t give me a choice.”

Still, Ruby had a point. It would be rude to completely ignore her while they had lunch together. Despite her dwindling patience, she should make an attempt at conversation.

“Very well then. What would you like to talk about?”

The brunette looked dumbstruck for a second. Like she didn’t expect her to agree so easily.

“W-Well, um…” Ruby stammered. “W-Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

Weiss raised an elbow at this. “You know more about the cars our company makes than a person who’s been friends with your sister for years?”

Ruby looked embarrassed, her cheeks turning just slightly pink. “Yang’s told me stories of things you guys have done together, but she’s never really said much about you specifically.”

This was surprise to Weiss. She figured Yang would have told her sister everything she knew about her. Though she figured the stories she did tell were probably ones Weiss would rather forget. Still she took a small bit of pleasure knowing that the blonde respected her enough not to spill her personal information everywhere.

This does mean that she has to now though. Despite her willingness to accept Ruby as a friend, she wasn’t ready to go fully into her life story. It was a sore subject.

“I’m not really that interesting” Weiss said, making sure to not to let her thoughts show on her face.

“On come on” Ruby exclaimed. “You’re the youngest branch head in Schnee Automotive history and manage to keep up with my sister and her girlfriend, which I’ll admit, is not an easy thing to do. I’m sure there’s plenty you can tell me.”

Weiss latched onto one of her friend’s statements. “And how exactly do you know I’m the youngest branch manager in company history?”

This caused Ruby to straighten in her chair. Letting out a few fake coughs into her hand.

“I may have read a few things about you in some of my old car magazines.” She answered stiffly.

Fortunately for her, Fox soon arrived with their food and drinks before Weiss could push the point. With an extra plate that contained a few cookies.

“Cookies are from Yatsu. Apparently he had Velvet come in early to bake a few things.” He said laying their food on the table. “His way of saying welcome to the our big, dysfunctional circle of friends.”

Looking back toward the counter, Yatsuhashi gave a small wave to their table before turning to help another customer.

As Fox walked away, Weiss watched as Ruby’s eyes lit up at the sight of her sugary treats. Immediately foregoing her sandwich in favor of the cookies. She could only shake her head at her friend’s apparent sweet tooth.

As she quickly finished off the cookies, Ruby tried to return to their conversation. Only for crumbs to come flying from her mouth as whatever she said came out muffled with her cookies.

“Don’t talk with your full mouth you dolt” Weiss reprimanded her.

Heeding her advice, the brunette tried again after she swallowed her food.

“Sorry” she apologized. “I was saying how about we make deal.”

“Oh?” Weiss reacted as she went about preparing her coffee. “And what kind of deal would this be?”

“An exchange. You tell me something about you and then I’ll tell you something about me.”

It was a fair enough deal, but she was still a bit apprehensive. Which Ruby quickly picked on surprisingly.

“You don’t have to tell me everything. Just little things, like your hobbies and things like that.”

It was a small boon, but one that eased Weiss’ feelings about sharing just a bit. However, a proper businesswoman doesn’t let her opposition set the pace.

“Okay” she agreed. “Then, let’s start with you since you’re obviously the most interested.”

Ruby stopped midway into her sandwich. Throw slightly off guard by Weiss’ small redirection.

_Just as intended._

“Well…” The younger woman stopped her eating to think. “Oh! I used to run in high school!”

“Track?” That was a surprise. She didn't expect Ruby to be an athlete.

“Yeah” Ruby smiled. “I was always running around as a kid, so I decided to give it a try when I went to Signal. I was pretty good at it too. Coach said I could have been a regular.”

“I see. Did you continue it in college?”

She shook her head. “Didn’t have time for it. Between starting early and all the homework, I couldn't attend practice if I wanted to. I was busy enough trying to keep up.”

College was pretty time consuming. Even if Weiss did any extracurricular activities, she would have probably dropped them in favor of more classes.

“Your turn” Ruby cheered, as she added what Weiss assumed to be the fifth sugar packet to her coffee. “Do anything fun outside of paperwork?”

Taking a sip of her non-tooth rotting drink, Weiss contemplated her answer. “I used to sing when I was younger.”

Ruby’s eye grew huge. “You were a singer?!”

“I wouldn’t go that far. It was just something I did when I had free time when I was younger. I never considered doing it professionally or anything.”

“Can you sing something now?” Ruby asked excitedly.

Weiss was slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm. “I-I would rather not. I haven’t sung anything in years. I’m far too out of practice.”

“Come on, I bet you’d sound amazing!”

The praise was a bit overwhelming, but not all together unwanted. Had it been a different time or place she might have thought about it.

“No, I’m afraid that will have to come some other time.” She declined once again.

Ruby looked a bit dejected, but dropped it. “I’ll hold you to that. Anyway, it’s your turn. What do you want to know?”

There was something Ruby said in their conversation days ago that stuck in Weiss’ mind.

“You said your mother is a robotics engineer?”

Ruby nodded as she finished off half of her sandwich. “Yep. She’s working in Atlas right now on some kind of secret project. In fact, I just found out yesterday that apparently she’s working with Penny’s dad.”

That’s quite the coincidence. Seeing as Penny’s father was a rather well known robotics specialist, that must mean Ruby’s mother is quite the engineer. Now that she thinks about it, her last name does ring a few far off bells.

“We talk a lot on the weekends. She’s constantly bugs me and Yang to come visit her next time Dad heads over to Atlas. Especially Yang, since she’s the only member of family that hasn’t gotten to meet Blake yet.”

“She sounds like a lovely woman” Weiss commented.

Ruby smiled. “She is. Whenever she’s not away on business, she’s like super mom. Always trying to make sure everyone is happy.”

Weiss couldn’t help but think about her parents. Her mother disappeared to god knows where and she’s been stuck with her father. A man who probably wanted children only so he could have someone to groom into his perfect heir. A duty that fell to her after her sister left to join the army.

“You okay there Weiss?” Ruby asked, worry showing on her face.

Unbenounced to her, Weiss’ expression dropped as she thought about her father.

“I’m fine.” she assured her. “Just… lost in a few memories.”

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to deal with them. Ruby looked to a little less than accepting of her excuse though. So, Weiss immediately decided to change the subject.

“Going to back a little bit, you said you had a hard time adjusting to college?”

She waited for an answer, hoping Ruby would take the hint and move on.

“Yea” The brunette answered hesistantly. Thankfully allowing the conversation to move on. “I may be smarter than most people, but I was still moving to a higher level of work than I was used to. It took a while just to get up to where I was expected to be.”

“If it makes you feel any better, college wasn’t exactly easy for me at first either.”

“Really? Why?” Ruby pushed aside her now empty plate and leaned forward onto her elbows. Giving her full attention.

The question did hit close to home, but she figured she could answer it without going deeper into the specifics.

“I was homeschooled for a large part of my life” Weiss began. “My father got the best tutors money could buy. Starting my training to run the company as early as possible.”

“That’s sound like fun” the brunette sarcastically quipped.

“It was… the least objectionable thing he’s ever done for me. Obviously, because of it I wasn’t really used to dealing with people my own age. College was my first experience not only away from home, but interacting with others. It didn’t go very well. Though, admittedly, it was mostly my own fault. I was more than a little high strung.”

“Well, it couldn’t have been all bad. You made friends with Blake didn’t you?”

Weiss laughed at the memory of their first meeting. “Honestly, we both hated each other at first.”

“Really?” Ruby said, shocked.

“Yes. We didn’t really try and become friends until one of our professors forced us to sit down and work out our differences after a rather intense argument.”

It was a bit odd looking back on it, but that moment helped to build a friendship that Weiss wouldn't change for anything.

“Sounds like fun to me.” Ruby laughed. “And hey, thanks to that you have a lot more friends now. Me included.”

Weiss nodded, but was surprised when Ruby reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Holding it tight in both of hers.

“And I promise you I’ll be the bestest of best friends you’ve ever had. Aside from Blake, that is.”

They were just words, but Weiss took heart in that Ruby truly seemed to mean them. It was a nice change from the empty words she usually got from her business associates.

In fact, compared to meeting Blake, Weiss found befriending Ruby a lot easier. Mostly because she was always to be so genuine with her. It was like there wasn’t a devious bone in her body. Something that was rarity in her life thus far.

“As long as you don’t make a habit coercing me into breaks, I’d say you doing fairly well so far” she joked. Causing a huge smile to spread across Ruby’s face as she sat back in her chair.

“Fine, but you to have to promise to have lunch with me now and then” The brunette proposed.

“Deal.”

They continued to talk for another thirty or so minutes. During which Weiss realized she didn’t feel as tired or annoyed as she was in the beginning. It was as if her stress from earlier had all melted away in the short hour they had lunch. There was no problems or work to worry about, just a nice conversation with a good friend.

She hated to admit it, but this was exactly want she needed. Looking across the table as Ruby animatedly told her about some of her friends from college, Weiss realized she would be okay if this became a regular thing.

Everything must come to an end however. And it was time for both of them to get back to work. After paying for their lunch, and Ruby buying a few more cookies, they made their way back to Weiss’ car.

“So, was that as bad as you expected?” Ruby asked with a smirk.

“I didn’t expect it to be bad, just unproductive.” Weiss replied. “Also, please inform Blake that she’ll be helping me work overtime for the next few days.”

She may have had a good time, but that doesn’t mean she was going to forget her assistant making Ruby do her dirty work. She was going to make sure Blake worked hard to make up for her well intentioned treachery.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:19 in the morning. I am up and coherent enough to proofread this and get it out, so god damn it I'm getting it out. I need to stop doing all my writing at night (or early morning) instead of sleeping. But sleep is for people with lives to live.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy another session of lunchtime with the girls. Except minus Blake and plus one Ruby.


	8. Can't Choose Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has to deal with daddy dearest

It was yet another late night in the life of Weiss Schnee. Thanks to generous amounts of overtime from her and her employees, the work flow was finally starting to return to normal at the office. The manufacturing plant was still down for the moment, but they at least managed to get their last shipment out before their band-aid solution stopped working. But, the order was already put in to replace the machine that broke, so it was only a matter of time until it was back up and running.

As a sure fire sign that things were slowing down, Weiss was actually at home for once. She was still working, but that never changes. Work helped her ignore the silent, lifelessness in her penthouse. Something she hoped would change when she was on her own, but not everything is that easy unfortunately.

While looking over yet another business proposal, Weiss’ cellphone begin to ring. Looking at the clock on her computer she saw that it was one in the morning. Way past time anyone she knows would be awake. Checking her caller ID proved that her suspicions were well founded.

_Whitley._

Her younger brother was the only person she liked to speak of less than her father. Whitley always laid bare his intentions of trying to usurp Weiss as heir to Schnee Automotive. So much so, he basically encompassed all of their father’s teaching. Being just as conniving and underhanded as the man himself. He even managed to worm his way into becoming his personal assistant.

Whitley never called her, unless it was to gloat about her failings or pass along words from their father. Even if that isn’t what he wanted, his unnecessarily smug attitude made conversations between them rather aggravating. Just the thought tempted her not to answer.

_He’d just find a way to turn that against me. Especially if it’s a message from father._

Begrudgingly, Weiss picked up her phone.

“Hello, Whitley” She answered. Making every effort not sound as annoyed as she was.

“My dear sister. It’s been far too long.” Whitley replied. “Tell me, how have things been in Vale?”

Indulging him in his faux happy siblings act would only take up more of her time. “What do you want? I have work to finish.” 

“I’m not surprised. From what I hear, you’re behind on quite a bit of it."

Of course he knew. Probably using their father’s spies to his advantage once again.

“If you're simply calling to gloat, than I’m afraid I must end our _pleasant_ little conversation here.”

Whitley clicked his tongue. “That’s no way to treat your sibling. I was hoping to we could enjoy a nice bit of civil small talk before we jumped straight to business.”

Weiss remained silent. Waiting for him to get to point.

“Very well then” he sighed. “I’m calling on behalf of Father as you may have guessed. He heard about the shutdown at your factory and wishes to discuss it with you personally.”

The moment those words left Whitley, the world around Weiss faded out of existence. Fear already beginning to settle in her mind. A built in response to having to deal with her father.

The last time he called her was at Blake’s party. Demanding increased shipments and faster progress on the newer models. In comparison to his usual rants, that one was the calmest she’d ever heard him. Now though, she knew she was going to be facing his full wrath.

“He seems especially irate about at all the latest of all your reports to the main branch as well.” Whitley continued.

“I see” Weiss replied with no emotion. Even in her stupefied state, she could feel the small spark of joy in Whitley’s voice.

“T-Then I will prepare for his call tomorrow. Now that you've relayed your message, may I please return to my work?” She was angry at how shaken her voice sounded. Not wanting to give Whitley the satisfaction of knowing she’s even a tiny bit scared.

“If that is what you wish” Whitley said. “I will leave to your menial tasks.”

The moment the line was cut, Weiss leaned back in her chair. Trying her best to get pass the ingrained fear of dealing with her father.

* * *

“Weiss? Weiss!” Blake called out.

Weiss turned to her friend with a confused look in her eye. Only just now remembering she was at work.

“Yes, Blake? Is something wrong?”

“I should be asking you that.” Blake replied. “You walked in here like you were a zombie and now you’re zoning out on me. It’s not time for the company review yet it is?”

Weiss let a small, lifeless laugh at her attempt at a joke. Knowing that Blake would react to the news about as well as she did. “It would seem that may have been moved up a little.”

Blake looked confused, so Weiss recalled her conversation with her brother yesterday. Causing her friend to get angry on her behalf.

“I don’t know what he has to complain about” Blake ranted. “Even if we were a little late, headquarters got everything they needed from us and we repeatedly met our quotas. And the factory is only going to be shut down for a week at most.”

“It doesn't matter.” Weiss glumly replied. “All he cares about is that I’m working up to his standards.”

“Bullshit!” Blake said loud enough for anyone to hear if they stood outside the office. “You've been working harder than any one of those stuck up bastards at Atlas. He can’t blame you for things that were out of your control.”

“But, us being behind schedule for the past few months is my fault. If I had just realized Cinders betrayal sooner, if I had replaced her when I had the chance instead of waiting I could have prevented…”

“Weiss.” Blake cut her off.

She looked up to see the anger in her friend’s eyes replaced with a soft caring gaze.

“None of us could have done anything about Cinder sooner. And if I remember your words correctly, you only waited as long as you did to replace her because you wanted the best. Which you got eventually I might add. And if it means anything, I don’t think Ruby’s been any happier than when she started working here.”

Her words eased her thoughts slightly. She was happy she hired Ruby. In her short time working here, she’s proven she could meet Weiss’ expectations. She’s even beginning to rival Blake as a friend and companion.

Still, that meant nothing to her father. It was the same as when she started going against company policy with her changes. Despite it being a successful decision in the long run, at the time he was furious that she was blatantly ignoring all “his teachings” and wasting valuable time and resources. He never stopped reminding her either until their stock began to rise. Even then, he never apologized for it and just choose to never mention it again.

With Jacques Schnee only one thing mattered. Control. And he didn't fail to notice that Weiss was gradually slipping from his grasp. This lead to him taking every opportunity to try and bring her back under his thumb. Meaning he was there to berate her for every mistake, no matter how small.

“Unfortunately, we both know he’ll never see it that way.” Weiss said hopelessly.

Blake looked like she wanted to say more, but was cut off by the ringing of Weiss’ phone.

It was time.

“I can stay here if you want.” She offered. But, Weiss simply shook her head. She already knew the strong feelings Blake had against her father. Standing there and hearing him rage at her wouldn’t help.

Reluctantly, she left the room. Leaving Weiss alone to face the inevitable.

_Let’s just get this over with._

With a deep breath, she answered her phone.  

“Hello, Father.” She greeted him.

Jacques wasted no time getting straight to the point. “Would you like to explain why exactly I've received news of a shut down at your factory?”

“There was a problem with an important piece of machinery. We were forced to shut down production until it can be replaced.”

“And how did you let this happen on your watch?”

“It wasn't something I could have prevented. I made the best choice I could with advisement from the factory manager.”

“I don’t care what some underling thinks!” She flinched a bit at the sound of him slamming his hand onto his desk. “You do realize that with all the time you've wasted in the past few months, you can’t afford to be behind on any shipments!”

“Ive done the best I can to ensure this won’t happen again.” Weiss argued.

“Yes, and what has your best gotten you? Late on all your reports, barely making your shipments on time, and firing your best engineer **after** finding out she had given away most of my company's secrets!” He raged.

She shouldn't have been surprised he brought up her of all things.

“Cinder was a problem I fixed as soon as it was brought to my attention.”

“And had you realized it sooner, our competitors wouldn't have access to Top Secret Schnee Automotive Designs! Do You Know How Much Money I Wasted Fixing Your Mistakes!?”

Weiss shot up from her seat. “You can’t blame me for her transgressions!”

“I Can Because They Happened Under Your Leadership!” He roared. “Had you simply followed what I spent my hard earned time and money teaching you, instead of going along with what that delinquent friend of yours put in your head…”

At that, Weiss finally snapped.

“Blake has nothing to do with this! I changed those policies to ensure a more profitable future for the branch you put me in charge of!”

“And I suppose it was your decision to hire some no name engineer to replace her as well?”

“As a matter of fact it was.” Weiss proclaimed. “And I standby my decision to hire her.”

“And that decision will do nothing but waste more of our time and money!” He bellowed.

“Which we are wasting more of with you sitting here and yelling at me!”

They both went silent. The flames of the anger hardly dying as Weiss waited for her father to reply.

“Fine” he finally said. “If truly wish to throw away everything I've taught you, then so be it. But, know that when you fail, I will not be there to help you.”

“As if you ever were.” Weiss let her thoughts flow freely.

“Hmph. I don’t know why I waste my time with a disrespectful brat like you.” He hung up and left Weiss to ponder his final words.

“... The feelings mutual.”

She always knew he never cared about her, but to hear him say so himself was… painful. Not only that, but to hear him wish for his own daughter’s failure, simply drove in what Weiss had already known. Jacques Schnee was many things, but a parent was never one of them.

The worst part was that even if she succeeds it would prove nothing to him. The moment she stops being useful, he’ll just cut his losses and get rid of her. Like he would any other employee. The man was more than willing to sit there and watch her burn.

The rest of that day Weiss just sat in her office, barely even doing the bare minimum of work. In the end Blake convinced her to just go home and let her handle everything for the day.

* * *

 Weiss didn't go to work the next day or the day after. She wasn't in the mood to do much of anything really. One of the few times in her life she ignored her usually strict schedule. Everything she went through in that call made work just seem so trivial and unimportant.

This would probably blow over eventually, and she’d just return to work like she always did. Slaving away for a man who gave no recognition for anything she does. Because that's how her family worked. That's how she was raised. But right now, she was emotionally drained and wanted nothing more than to lay in her bed and forget.

Her plans were thrashed however, as her cellphone began to ring. Yang’s name lighting up on it’s screen.

“I’m not for your shenanigans today Yang.” She groaned when she answered.

“Well, it’s nice hear from you too, Princess.” Yang chuckled. “Heard you had a rough time day with Papa Schnee?”

“That’s an understatement.”

“That bad, huh?” Yang’s voice became serious. “Blake said you haven’t shown up for work for two days now.”

“I’m just… I’m not in the mood.”

“Sounds to me like you could use a friend right now.”

“I appreciate the thought Yang, but right now I just want to be alone.”

“Well too bad” Yang exclaimed proudly. “Becoming friends with us means we’re not going to let you sit at home and suffer on a beautiful day like this.”

Weiss sighed. She really just wanted to be left alone today, not tag along in Yang’s attempts to cheer her up.

“Wait… Us?” Weiss questioned.

“Yep” Yang said, popping the “p”. “The moment Ruby heard you were feeling down, she came up with today’s plans herself. So prepare for a day, Weiss Cream. We’re having a picnic!”

Of course she brought Ruby in on this.

“Yang” she pleaded. “I just need time to deal with this myself.”

“Weiss, in the years we've known each other I have not once seen you call off of work for anything less than a natural disaster.” Yang retorted. “So, as much as you may not want it, you’re getting the full Xiao Long/Rose cheering up treatment today.”

“Why do none of you ever let me have a say in how I spend my time?” Weiss moaned.

“Because if we did, you’d go full on Schnee on us and we know you don’t want that. So, dress up in in best casual clothes. Ruby’s on her way to pick you up and I’m preparing the best food you’ll have that this side of Vale.”

“...Fine” Weiss relented.

She could feel Yang’s smile through the phone. “Good. Ruby should be there in a few. I promise you Weiss, today is going to be the most fun you've had since the day you learned to stare people into submission.”

Yang hung up and Weiss got up out of her bed. Preparing herself for whatever Yang and her sister have planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing for Jacques. I have to channel my inner asshole and even then I don't think I was truly as bad as I needed to be.
> 
> Unimportant trivia. This was originally going to be the chapter after this one. But, I found this fit better here and provided a better reason for the next chapter to exist. SO, I switched them.


	9. What are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss reluctantly joins in on Ruby's picnic idea and ends the day with trip down a few sad memories.

When Ruby finally arrived she was, of course, late. A part of her realized that she would have trouble finding a place she’s never been. The rest of her however, hated to be kept waiting and just wanted to get this over with.

“Hey, Weiss!” Ruby said as soon as she opened the door. “Your ride to fun awaits you.”

“You’re late” Weiss replies curtly.

The brunette rubs the back of her head as she laughs nervously. “Sorry. I was kind of out the door before Yang could give me directions. And then I had to make a quick a stop to get a few things ready and...”

“Whatever. Let’s just get go.”

Weiss pushed pass Ruby, locking her penthouse behind her. Coming off as rude was the last thing on her mind. Though, she wasn’t quite angry either. Right now she was just numb and uncaring. If her old coldness rears in head, it was simply because she didn’t try to prevent it.

If Ruby was offended, she didn’t voice it. The elevator ride down to the lobby was made in silence, which she was thankful for. She didn’t want a conversation, just to move on so she can return home quickly.

Once they made it outside, she could easily spot Ruby’s car. It was an old Schnee _RT42_ that looked extremely out of place next to the more expensive cars in Weiss’ neighborhood. It looked beat up and well-aged. Definitely not as old as an original model, but still quite old.

“Yang told me about a spot right near the lake on the edge of town” Ruby said as she entered the driver’s seat. “It’s nice and private so we enjoy ourselves without disturbing anyone else.”

Weiss only gave a mild grunt as she sat in the passenger’s seat. Opting to look out the window instead of paying Ruby any attention.

In the reflection she could see her friend wilting a bit at her lack of conversation. But again, as Ruby started up the car and began to drive to their destination, she made no attempt to force Weiss to try and talk.

* * *

 

They reached the lake in about an hour. Setting up in a spot partially concealed by trees yet still provided a good view of the area. However, Weiss expected Yang to be there waiting for them. Yet the blonde was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Yang?” she asked Ruby who was seated at the wooden picnic table.

“I asked her if she could wait for Blake to come home.” Ruby answered, with a serious look on her face. “I figured this would go a lot better if she was here.”

For a split second, she saw a spark of some other emotion flash across her face. But, figured she was just seeing things.

Weiss sat across from Ruby at the table. Ready to sit quietly once again and wait for the remaining two of their group to arrive. But this time, Ruby didn’t allow it.

“You know” she began. “When Blake had told us what happened I was really confused. I didn’t think an argument with your dad would cause someone like you miss work.”

She looked at her friend with rather stern gaze. There didn’t seem to be any ill intent around what she was implying, but Weiss' guard was up immediately.

“If you have something to say to me Ruby then say it.”

Ruby sighed. Her seriousness replaced with slight dejection. “To be honest, I don’t understand what’s going on with you.”

_Of course you don’t._ Weiss thought. _How could you?_

“Yesterday when I heard how upset you were after that call from your dad, Blake had told me to just give you some time. But, I couldn’t just sit around knowing you were sad and all alone. So, I thought up the picnic. And figured while we waited for Yang and Blake I could ask you about it directly.”

“There’s nothing to know, Ruby” Weiss replied crassly. “It was just a bad business call. Nothing more.”

“I’m pretty sure a bad business call wouldn’t keep you trapped in your house for two days.”

_Why can’t you just leave it alone?_ “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“I’m only worrying about it because you’re my friend, Weiss.”

“I don’t want to talk about it so just leave it alone.”

“But, I-”

“Just Drop It, Ruby!” She finally snapped. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I have to tell you everything!”

Now having fully lost her cool, Weiss rose from her seat and walked away. Wanting nothing more than to escape having this conversation.

She stopped walking when she reached the edge of the lake. Disregarding her expensive clothes and sitting on the ground.

_I don’t want help! I just want to forget it happened!_ Weiss screamed in her head.

As she looked out on the lake, she saw a family not too far from her. A father, mother, and their two kids enjoying their summer out in the fresh air. Looking like a happy, functioning family should.

And her jealousy flared.

That was the one thing she always wanted. Just a nice happy life with a family that loved her. With a father that cared for her.

Instead, she was stuck with with what she had. With a father who never once in her life regarded her with anything but contempt. Who berates her mistakes and takes credit for her successes. Who outright tells her to her face that she was just a waste of his time.

As the thoughts flew across her head, her anger subsided. Replaced with a deep, everlasting sadness. One that has been with her since the day she became the heir to Schnee Automotive… No. That’s been there even in her earliest memories.

For a long time she just sits there. Reliving memories of neglect and loneliness and trying desperately to forget as she stared blankly out onto the lake. It doesn’t even register to her that someone had taken a seat right next to her until she heard a sigh come from her left.

She finally looks to see Ruby had followed her. Sitting as close as she could to her without invading her personal space. Joining her in looking out onto the water in silence.

Even though she had said nothing to her, Weiss wanted to push her away again so she could be left alone. But she just couldn’t find the energy to do so.

“I’m sorry” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to push so hard.”

Weiss heard her apology, but even she realized Ruby had done nothing wrong. Her reaction was too extreme considering she was just trying to help.

“Just… Forget about it.”

“I just hate not knowing what to do when I see my friends hurting like this.”

“There’s nothing you can do to help Ruby.”

“I can at least try.” Ruby said weakly.

Why did she have to be so optimistic? No matter how much she tries to push her away, Ruby’s adamant about trying to cheer her up.

“Ruby, you have to understand. This isn’t something that’s easily fixed or something I like talking about. My father is… a difficult subject for me.”

Never once in her life has thoughts of Jacques Schnee ever made her feel anything other than negative. She’s felt everything from anger to sadness, sometimes all at once. Which is why she was sure how she was feeling now would just pass over. Because she’s gone through this multiple times.

“Fine” Ruby said with a sigh. “If this is what happens, then I don’t want to try and force you to do anything.”

Weiss was glad she was willing to let it go. Only to be confused as she watched Ruby stand up with a smile on her face.

“But, that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you be sad all day. My plan was to cheer you up today and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

She held out her hand and Weiss just continued to look on in confusion. She just couldn’t figure out what Ruby was playing at and it was frustrating. At the same time however, she felt relieved that her friend was willing to let her move at her own pace.

This would happen again and she’d feel depressed and unfocused. That raised the question of when she would be ready to tell Ruby though. She would have to do it eventually if they stayed friends.

That thought still stuck in her head, Weiss accepted Ruby’s hand and lifted herself off the ground. Brushing off any noticeable dirt.

“Come on!” Ruby cheered. “Yang should be here with the food soon.”

* * *

 

The moment Yang and Blake arrived Ruby put her plan into action. Which she dubbed the _“Weiss Official Friendship Cheer Up Picnic Plan”_.

Despite her reluctance to even attend, Weiss had to admit it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. None of them dwelled too much on her or what happened with her father and simply tried to have as much fun as possible.

They talked, played few a games, and enjoyed the lunch Yang had painstakingly prepared. She made Weiss a salad seeing how she knew she wasn’t a fan of heavy lunches. She will also admit it was fun seeing Ruby realize why they refused to play cards with Blake. The moment a deck was pulled out, she knew her assistant had zeroed in on the brunette as her new unknowing victim.

“We should go fishing!” Ruby exclaimed out of nowhere.

“Fishing?” Blake looked up from her hand. Her eyes shining with restrained excitement.

“Are you saying that because you want to fish or because to don’t want to lose another hand?” Yang laughed.

Weiss had given up on this round and folded. “Do we even have the things necessary for fishing?”

“There’s a shop on the other side of the lake where can rent some rods.” Yang pointed to a small shack in the distance. “Who knows? Given the nice weather we might even _catch_ a break.”

Everybody groaned, and Yang just shrugged them off.

“I guess I can end my winning streak here.” Blake said, smugly. “But, I don’t think Weiss knows how to fish.”

It was true. Why would she ever need to learn something so meaningless to her?

Ruby jumped from her seat, raising her in the air like she was trying to answer a question in school. “I can teach her! Me and Yang went fishing back in Patch all the time!”

“Yep. We even caught the legendary Patch Lake Guardian. Or we would have if the damn thing didn’t snap my line while we tried to reel it in.”

“And pulled me us into the water.”

The sisters laughed as they reminisced.

“Alright then. Why don’t you two go get us what we need while me and Weiss clean up here?” Blake said.

Yang and Ruby immediately looked one another, with a look of challenge in their eyes.

“Last one to shop has kitchen duty for the next week!” Yang yelled out before she shot out of her seat and ran off.

“Hey! No fair!” Ruby said as she chased after her.

Weiss could see that track training she talked about coming into play. Ruby caught up and passed Yang before they were even a few feet away from them.

She laughed at the childishness both women displayed as they raced towards the fishing shack.

“Nice to see you’re having fun” Blake said, already clearing the table.

Weiss turned away from the impromptu race and helped. “I will admit. Today has been rather enjoyable.”

She had all but forgotten her reluctance from earlier and was legitimately enjoying herself. There were still a few persistent thoughts running through her head but she was beginning to feel like her normal self once again.

“Good to hear” Blake smiled. “We were all really worried about you. And running the office isn’t exactly something I planned to do when I signed on as your assistant.”

Once they cleared the entire table, Weiss noticed that Blake had a rather somber expression on.

“Do you think you’re ready to come back?”

It was a good question. While she did love her job, the thought of doing anything that would benefit her father made her feel ill. She didn’t want him to continue to profit off her successes. However, this company was a part of her family’s legacy and was one of the few reasons she felt pride in her name.

Even it was just in Vale, she wanted to continue to improve the Schnee Automotive name. Provided he doesn’t completely disown her.

“I think I am” she finally settled on.

Blake nodded. Her trademark grin returning to her face. “Great. I kept everything running smoothly while you were away. With some help from the department heads.”

Weiss smiled. It was nice to know she had someone capable enough to handle things when she’s… indisposed. In fact, all three of her friends were something to behold.

It was nice to know that she had three people who would be there when she needed them most. Especially since, given her tendency to push people away, she would probably never say so herself.

“Thanks” she said out loud. Letting her gratitude be known.

“If you’re going to thank anyone, thank Ruby” Blake replied as she walked towards the lake. “Me and Yang were just going to let it play out like normal until she convinced us to do this.”

“Never tell her I said this. But, I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Your secret’s safe with me” Blake chuckled.

They looked towards the small fishing shack and noticed the sisters returning with their gear. 

Ruby was a surprisingly aggressive friend given how introverted she seem when they first met. But she seemed to have her best interests in mind. That however just made her feel bad for their small incident earlier.

She wanted their friendship to last. If it was going to do that, she had show to Ruby that she trusted her.

* * *

 

The evening was setting in when they all finally decided to pack it and go home.

They had fished for the rest of their time there. As soon as she had the basics down, Weiss started getting a little angry because she was the only one that hadn't caught anything. Yang rubbing it in after she caught her first fish didn't help. The battle was on after that, with both women determined to catch more than the other. Ruby and Blake preferred to enjoy the calmness of the activity and talked about their latest reads. Though, they still cheered them both on occasionally.

The final score was two fish to two, much to their dismay. Yang had called for a rematch before the summer was over.

On the drive back home, Weiss had plenty of time to think of how she was going to approach the subject of her family. How much should she reveal? Could she do it without her emotions getting the best of her?

“Sooo…” Ruby said, intervening in her mental struggle. “You look like you enjoyed yourself today.”

She wasn’t even trying to hide her glee at her success.

“Yes, yes” Weiss admitted. “Your plan worked.”

Ruby smile grew huge as she took her hand off the wheel to pump her fist in the air.

“I knew I’d get you to have fun today!”

Weiss grinned at her joyful boasting. “You got lucky. This normally would never had worked.”

“With the power of Rose planning, nothing is impossible!”

That got her to full out laugh.

Why was this woman so good at getting her to forget her troubles?

“Thank you, Ruby”

“No need to thank me. I was just being a good friend.”

That they could agree on. But, as they came closer to her building, Weiss once again had to steel herself for the conversation ahead of her.

“We’re here” Ruby announced as she pulled up. “I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

There was a little bit of hesitation as she said that, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it.

_It’s now or never._

“Ruby” Weiss got her attention. “Would you like to come up for a-”

“YES!” Ruby screamed, cutting off her invitation.

She watched as the brunette threw her hands over her mouth, shrinking back a little. “I-I mean. Ummm… Sure. If t-that’s not to trouble.”

That was… something. God forbid if she knew what though.

Weiss got off the car and waited as Ruby parked. Once she had, they retraced their steps from this morning and took the elevator up to the top floor.

One thing Weiss did like about her penthouse was that it was, at the very least, a presentable place to bring company. Mostly because even if she’s not there most of the time, she refused to let it fall into disarray. Honestly, most of time it looked like it was barely lived in because it was so spotless. It also doesn’t help that Weiss didn’t own much.

“Please make yourself at home” she said as soon as they entered.

She saw Ruby’s eyes widen in amazement as she looked around her extravagant abode.

“I didn't get a good look this morning, but this place is amazing!” Ruby said as she walked into the living area.

“It’s really not that special.”

“Are you kidding? It would probably take me years before I could afford a place like this.”

“I would like to think I pay you more than that.” Weiss joked. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“I’ll take a glass of milk if you have any.”

She raised an eyebrow at her friend’s choice of beverage. “Milk?”

“Yep.” Ruby grinned, turning to face her. “Just because I stopped growing doesn’t mean I have to stop drinking it.”

It was at this moment that something very important came to Weiss’ attention. She was shorter than Ruby by a good few inches. Which meant among her small group of friends, she was undoubtedly the shortest.

Her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her.

_How has something so important escaped my attention until now?!_ She thought.

“Ummm. Everything okay there?”

Weiss turned to Ruby (just now noting how she has to look up at her). Her jealously sparking up for the second time today.

“I’m fine” Weiss said in a slightly bitter tone. “I’ll bring us both some water.”

Before Ruby could protest her sudden change in beverage, she walked off to her kitchen.

_It doesn’t mean anything, Weiss._ She repeated in her head. _Her being taller than you means nothing._

She kept going even as she prepared their drinks. Suddenly contemplating wearing high heels to work everyday.

When she returned with two glasses in hand, she found Ruby sitting on her white leather couch, marveling as she played with her TV.

“This thing is awesome.” she exclaimed, as she systematically pressed every button on the remote. “It makes our TV back at home seem like a hand me down.”

Weiss placed Ruby’s water on the table in front, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. As much as the brunette was clearly enjoying herself, she didn’t forget the reason she had invited her up in the first place.

“Ruby” She said as she took the remote from her and turned off the TV. “There’s something I wanted to say to you.”

“I’m all ears, Weiss” Ruby said as she turned off the TV. “What’s on your mind?”

Weiss took a moment to stare into the silver eyes of her friend. Reaffirming to herself that it won’t be as bad as she thinks it will. That Ruby is too kind to judge her for something she had no control over or to use this information against her. It wouldn't change how those wide, startlingly silver eyes looked at her.

“First things first” she began. “I want to say sorry for the way I was acting in the morning. Especially, when I snapped at you.”

“You don’t have to apologize!” Ruby quickly assured her. “Like I said earlier, I was the one who pushed you too hard.”

“That doesn’t change the fact I yelled at you when you were just trying to help me. So please just let me apologize.”

The brunette said nothing, but nodded slowly. Slightly easing one burden off of Weiss’ mind.

“Along with the apology-” she felt herself stall a little bit as she tried to broach the actual subject. But, pushed herself to keep going. “I feel that you deserve to know why I was so upset after my… conversation with my father.”

“Weiss you don’t-”

“Ruby, please. If I don’t do this now, I don’t think I’ll be able to do this again for a long time.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Ruby sat up straight and gave Weiss her full attention.

With a quick deep breath to ensure her nerves stayed calm, she was ready to begin her story.

“My father… is a terrible person and an even worst parent. Ever since I was a child he’s been an manipulative, abusive, horrible human being. I just wouldn’t find out until it was too late.”

She started to remember the day she became heir. Undoubtedly where her worst memories started.

“I was never supposed to be heir. That ‘honor’ belonged to my older sister, Winter. Until the day she renounced it and left our home to join the military after a particularly bad experience with our father.”

Weiss couldn’t remember exactly what happened between them. Only that when it was over, Winter had to came to tell her goodbye and to apologize for everything she was about to go through.

“With me being the second eldest, I became the next in line to inherit Schnee Automotive the day my Father steps down. And he’s never hid his distaste for being forced to make that decision. In my his eyes, Winter was his perfect heir. She could do everything he wanted and more. I was never even going to be considered, because no one could match up to my sister as far as he was concerned.

“To him I was just a trophy he could parade around in public to show the world how perfect our family was. To let them see what a good he had done in raising us. But in the privacy of our own home, I would have been better off not existing. When I became heir and finally gained his attention, he put me through hell just so I could prove that I was worthy. Tutoring, training, public events, business meetings, I was forced to attend them all everyday until he allowed me to take a break. I had to excel at everything he put in front of me without fail, and should I ever fall below what was to be expected of me he would berate me, punish me, and force me to work on an even stricter schedule until I had completed it all perfectly. And those weren’t even the worst things he’s done.

“But, even after all that, the worst part for me was that I wanted to stay. I had gone so long being ignored by him that when I finally had a chance to prove myself, I was willing to do anything just to earn his acceptance. Even if it meant staying under his thumb and being the good little puppet he wanted me to be. Then, that all changed when I turned 17.

“I was called into his office for him to inform me that I was now competing for the title of heir against my brother, Whitley. A title that was mine by right! And for what reason was I now forced to earn it? According to him it was ‘because of my consistent failures to meet the standards befitting a Schnee.’ Despite that I spent every second of my life working towards being perfect. Despite him taking every opportunity to gain praise for MY accomplishments. Despite me excelling academically, completing all his training, and finishing any menial business task he assigned me to perfection! Yet, I still wasn’t meeting his expectations! I gave him full control of my life and it still wasn’t enough to please him!”

Weiss let out a loud scream as she fell back against the couch. Her mind racing with the same thoughts that always came with recalling that meeting.

_Why was I not good enough for him?! What did I do wrong that made him hate me so much?!_

He rage and pain was starting to cloud her mind, but she restrained herself as quickly as she could.

_It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m pass this. I don’t need his approval._

As she calmed down, she looked over to Ruby to see a look of major concern on her face. Yet, she still sat there and waited for her to continue quietly. Weiss was happy at her adherence to letting her finish her story without interruption.

“After that I finally realized that I had to get away from him. Even if meant putting my chance to remain heir to the company in jeopardy. So I applied to go college in Mistral. He wanted me to stay in Atlas and attend university there, but I managed to convince him this was a better opportunity. It was there that I fully began to accept just how bad a person my father was and see what a lot of people had already figured out. I saw all the people he had stepped over for his own gain, the businesses he ruined, the rights he was violating, the families he was destroying. It was horrible. And I wasn’t going to sit back and watch him run my family name through the mud just he could make a profit. So, I began to separate myself from him. Became my own person that couldn’t be defined my father’s misdeeds.

“He didn’t like that. He wanted a the mindless, impressionable puppet he conditioned me to be as a child. And when it became clear that that wasn’t going to happen, he actively tried to hinder me. He placed me here in Vale, which was our worst branch. He made us work with the bare minimum in terms of budget, and he has his spies here to watch over everything just waiting for me to screw up so he can publicly humiliate me. Had I not pulled off everything I’ve done to make our branch one of Schnee Automotive top manufacturing sites, I don’t even know where I’d be right now. We’re in such a good position that he anything he does to try and make me fail would only cost him more money and good publicity. But, he’s still waiting. And he reminds me of that every time we come into contact with each other.”

Weiss let out a huge sigh. Her sadness was evident in her eyes.

“I realized years ago that Whitley has probably already be chosen as his heir. He’s trying to let me believe that I’m still working towards impressing him enough to earn my title. But I lost it before it was even mine to begin with.”

With that, she was finished.

After she finished telling her sad tale of a childhood, Weiss would have been happy to just go lay down and end her day. But she knew Ruby probably had questions she wanted to ask. And once she was through that she could put this all behind her.

Before she could even think about asking her though, Ruby tackled her into a hug, knocking the air out of her.

“You went through so much!” she said as she squeezed the life out of her.

“Ruby, let me go!”

“Oh… Sorry.” She apologized. “But I can’t believe your father would treat you that way! How could anyone do that to their children?”

“Yes” Weiss lamented. “My father believes he is above most people.”

“I just don’t see how he could not be proud of you. I mean you’ve accomplished so much! How could he not recognize how great you are?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve given up trying to please him.”

While true, deep down she realized that she would never fully stop wanting him to to just be proud of her.

“It matters to me!”

The white-haired businesswoman looked to her friend. Ruby had that serious determination in eyes that she normally gets when she’s focused on her work. Except it was aimed straight at her.

“Weiss you shouldn’t have to go through everything that you did just earn your father’s love. No one should. A parent’s love should be unconditional, not based on all your achievements. And even then they should always be happy that child has done so much with their life, not punishing them for not doing more!”

While she recognized the truth in her words, it didn’t change anything.

“It doesn’t matter” she said sadly. “My father is who he is. There’s no changing that and quite frankly I’ve given up on trying. I’d rather just focus on my own career for my sake and not for praise.”

“Well that’s too bad!” Ruby exclaimed. “Because if he won’t do it, then I’m going to make sure you get the recognition you rightfully deserve!”

Weiss was now confused as well as stunned at the brunette’s statement.

“What do you mean?” she asked skeptically.

Immediately Ruby had grabbed both her hands and dragged up and off the couch. Weiss blushed a bit as she stepped even more into her personal space.

“I’m going to to be sticking by your side everyday to remind you what a good job you’re doing and how much I enjoy being your friend!” Ruby said with a huge small on her face.

Weiss had to admit, this was not what she expected to hear after telling her all that she has.

“R-Ruby, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Nope. I’ve already made up my mind. It may not change everything with your Dad, but if it means not seeing you get that upset again I’m more than willing to do whatever it takes!”

How do you take something like that? Weiss expected Ruby to maybe pity her, not go on an all out crusade just to help her. She didn’t think she was worth the trouble Ruby was trying to put herself through.

Why was she doing all this?

In her shock, she found her thoughts slipping from her mouth before she could stop them. “Does our friendship really mean that much to you?”

And without hesitation, Ruby gave her her answer.

“Of course it does. Your father may be a big exclusionary jerk, but to me you’re one of the most important people in my life. I’m sure Blake and Yang will tell you the same if they were here right now. You’re our friend, Weiss. My friend. Your happiness means the world to me.”

Weiss found herself at a lost for words. Ruby was willing to give her so much for nothing and she couldn’t figure out how to respond to it.

Part of her wanted to continue to assure her she didn’t have to go through all that for her. Another was still trying to figure out what she hoped to gain from doing this. But by far, the loudest was the part of her that seemed to be pushing her towards the excitable brunette.

And she found that she was leaning more towards that option.

“And we’re going to start with a movie night!” Ruby said happily as she turned the TV back on. “One of my favorite movies is on tonight. We can watch it together, eat popcorn, talk some more. Oh! I can tell this funny story about the time me and Yang got into trouble because we tried to stay up all night and wrecked the living room.”

As she went on and on making plans for their impromptu movie night, Weiss couldn’t stop the smile that was coming to her face.

_You really are something else._

“Fine. But, you’re going home before it gets too late. I don’t want you falling asleep at your desk tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am!” Ruby said as she ran out of the living room. “Let’s get our snacks ready before the movie starts.”

Tonight would the first of many Weiss found herself in pleasant company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it took me two weeks to write this and quite frankly I could have shortened that time drastically if I tried. But you guys got a longer than usual chapter out of it so I'll count it as a win. And I made it in time for Volume 5 premiere day which is nice.
> 
> Anyway, I did my best on this so I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Also Ruby's car for those who care. Just imagine this except slightly shittier:  
> 


	10. Time for a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since the picnic and Yang and Blake have noticed some interesting developments.

Yang had noticed something. Well actually she noticed it way back at Blake’s birthday party.

Most people seem to forget how observant she is. Very little actually escapes her when she chooses to pay attention. And since the party, she’s paid special attention to Ruby and Weiss. More specifically, how her sister is clearly crushing on the Ice Queen.

Seriously, the way her face lights up whenever they’re in same room is enough of a giveaway. But in the month between now and their cheer Weiss up picnic, she’s practically been inseparable from her.

Ruby has apparently became Weiss’ go to lunch mate. And outside of work, she’s spends every moment she can at her side. She’s even been working from Weiss’ penthouse every chance she gets.

“I mean I can’t be the only one who sees it right?”

“No, I’ve seen it too.” Blake agrees as she sips her morning coffee. “Oddly enough I’ve seen it a bit in Weiss as well.”

Weiss also seems to hold an interest in the energetic brunette. In fact, since they’ve increase the amount of times they see each other, Blake has noticed Weiss has been rather at peace.

There’s also the fact that she seems to look forward to their meetings. She hasn’t had to remind her to take a lunch lately because she’s always awaiting Ruby’s arrival to join them. And them hanging around Weiss’ place has kept her from staying late at the office as often as she usually does.

Ruby herself probably doesn’t think anything of it other than them becoming closer friends. But to Blake it was raising red flags everywhere.

It’s seems the usually cold businesswoman has thawed quite a bit more thanks to her new engineer.

“Your sister’s found a way pass Weiss' impenetrable walls faster than both of us.” Blake grinned.

Yang was confused as to what she meant. “You’re telling me that Weiss, the cool hearted businesswoman with a temper that can scare any person on this planet, may actually likes my sister back? If I didn’t love you immensely I would call you a liar.”

“Say what you want but it’s true. The signs are there, you just have to be good at reading hints to catch them.” And if Blake was one thing, it was a master at reading people.

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Yang laughed as she grabbed her coffee mug.

“There’s still an issue though.” Blake said as the blonde joined her at the kitchen table. “I’ve caught all the signs that Weiss might be romantically interested in Ruby. But I don’t think she realizes she’s putting them out there.”

“What makes you say that?” Yang asked.

“She’s never been interested in someone as far as I know and doesn’t waste time on it in favor of doing more work. Since she’s never really experienced dating someone she probably doesn't realize that she's starting to lean towards romance with Ruby.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Weiss.” Yang agreed.

“But if we can tell there’s more there than just a really close friendship, than she at least has to have had a stray thought about it here or there. Though that raises the question of if she’d be willing to date a woman.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that much, Kitten.” Yang laughs. “Weiss is a solid ten on the gaydar.”

“And what makes **you** say that?”

“Please. The Yang Xiao Long Gaydar™ has a one hundred percent success rate.”

Blake chuckled. “That aside, the point is nothing will ever happen as long as Weiss is oblivious to her feelings. Unless, we give her a helping hand.”

“Blake Belladonna Long, are you suggesting we play matchmaker?” Yang gasped.

“Oh stop it.” She replied as she playfully swatted the blonde’s arm. “It’s clear that they both make each other happy. So why not push them towards a relationship and see how it works out.”

“We already know Ruby will be on board.”

“Weiss will be the hard sell. Approaching her about it directly will just put her on the defensive.”

Yang groaned. “I swear, trying to make her happy is like navigating a minefield.”

“I wouldn’t throw in the towel just yet” The raven haired assistant said with a evil smirk. “I been navigating the Weiss Schnee minefield for years. I know exactly how to deal with her.”

“God, it’s sexy when you get all evil mastermind like that” Yang said with a shiver.

Blake rose from her chair, and gave her a quick kiss. “I know.”

* * *

 

As her fiancé left for work in the morning, she promised to have an eye opening conversation with her boss the second a chance presents itself.

While Weiss might be the main issue, Yang still felt she should talk to Ruby. Just to make sure she wasn’t looking to hard into this. Though if she was, she didn’t doubt that Ruby was at least interested in everyone’s favorite icicle at one point. And who better to talk to about it than her favorite sister.

There was the small issue of finding time to have their little sisterly crush talk. With Ruby barely being home anymore and Yang working in the evening, she has very few opportunities to catch her. Meaning she had the play the waiting game.

“I’m home!”

_Well, that was fast._

“Sup, Rubes” Yang greeted her as she walked into the living room. “I figured you’d be out with Weiss Cream today.”

Ruby groaned tiredly as she flopped onto the couch. “I would have been, but Weiss said she had some important meeting to go to today and sent me home.”

_Thank you business meetings._ Yang cheered in her head.

“Well there’s always tomorrow, Sis.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Come on, you’re practically hanging off her arm now anyway. One day isn’t going to kill ya. But, now I mention it…”

Blake can have her subtle manipulation, she was going to stick to the straightforward method. “You have been hanging around her an awful lot now. Hard to believe you were so scared of her when you first moved over here.”

The way Ruby’s face lit up when she brought more attention to it proved she was hitting the right buttons.

“I-I wasn’t scared of her. I just... didn’t know her well.” Ruby stammered out.

“Yeah, but look at you now. Just a few months later and you’re already acting like best friends.”

“Yep! Friends. Just friends. Nothing else going on there.”

“Of course” Yang paused for dramatic effect. “You know, despite you wanting to be a little more than just friends.”

And her sister turned even redder than before. Forget blushing, Ruby looked full on sunburnt.

“Oh would you look at time, I have work to do. SeeYaYangBye!” She jumped up from the couch and tried to escape, but Yang immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

“Come on, Ruby! It’s not like you were hiding it well.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t have a crush on Weiss!” She yelled as she wrestled herself from Yang’s grip.

“Oh no ya don’t!” Before she get away, Yang tackled her onto the ground. “We’re talking about this whether you like it or not!”

She lifted the much smaller woman up into one of her suffocating bear hugs.

“Yang… Air!” Ruby wheezed.

“Not until you admit you like Weiss.”

“Fine! I admit it! Please… blacking out!”

Happy with her win, Yang dropped her sister onto the couch and sat next next to her.

“Now see, was that so hard?” She grinned.

“You’re a gorilla!” Ruby coughed out as took gulps of air.

“Nope, just really awesome.”

After taking a moment to let her enjoy her sweet, sweet air, the blonde started her questioning.

“So, when did you figure out you liked her?”

Ruby shifted in her seat slightly. “Just before Blake’s party.”

Well that explains why she suddenly went from scared of Weiss to having secret conversations with her in the backyard.

“Any particular reason you haven’t told her yet?”

“Yang we’ve only been friends for like two months!”

“And you’re basically living at her house.”

“I don’t want her want her to think I did all this just because I want to date her!”

“Well didn’t you?”

“No!” Ruby practically shouted. “Anyway, we’re both happy with the way things are and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“I don’t see how you two dating would ruin anything” Yang questioned. “In fact, the way you are around each other now, it would probably make things better.”

Ruby looked at her skeptically. “I don’t have to have known her as long as you have to know she’s not looking for someone right now.”

“You don’t know that. I mean she does have a really good poker face.”

Her sister just continued to look at her, until Yang slouched forward in defeat.

“Okay, I didn’t even believe that.” Yang admitted. If what Blake says is true though, that may be changing thanks to her. “But, humor me. If Weiss was interested in you, what would do?”

Ruby was about to say something, but then apparently thought better of it. Suddenly her serious thinking face was on.

“You haven’t thought that far ahead huh?”

“Maybe… No.” She answered as it was now her turn to admit defeat.

Yang sighed again as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Rubes, I’m gonna level with you. I’m not sure if Weiss will ever be looking for that special someone. But, if the stars align and she decides she wants to start looking, you can’t be afraid to tell her how you feel. Even if you have to wing it once it gets that far.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. While Blake may be sound sure, there’s still the possibility that she’s wrong. Yet she hopes she’s right. Because this is the first time Ruby has actually decided to do something about one of her crushes and she doesn’t want it to end badly.

“I will.” Ruby assured her. “Right now though, I’m fine as we are.”

“If you say so. I just figured I’d do my job as your big sister and offer my advice.” Yang smiled as she ruffled her hair.

“Well thanks anyway.”

“No problem. And now that we’re done talking,” She said as jumped up from her seat. “It’s time to get dinner started! All this sisterly love makes me hungry.”

“Right.” Ruby laughed as she got and started heading towards the stairs. “Let me know when it’s ready, I have some work to finish up.”

Yang shot her a thumbs up as she walked into the kitchen. Before she began going about her prep work, her thoughts shifted towards her future wife and her conversation with Weiss.

_Here’s hoping you know what you’re talking about Blake._

* * *

Weiss had to admit, if there’s one thing she hated about her job, it was sitting through late afternoon meetings.

Sure, when it was just their department heads it was manageable. But dealing with their business partners and their constant game of oneupmanship and failed power moves, she would rather sit home and watch crappy soap operas.

“I swear if I have to hear Simmons make one more suggestion about how he can help increase production, I’m going to scream.” She said making her way to her desk.

“Try taking minutes” Blake groaned as she crashed onto her couch.

Honestly, they didn’t even really accomplish much in that meeting. Some proposals were brought to her attention, they discussed possibly increasing the production of some of their older models, talked about new mandates from headquarters and the rest was just filler.

“What do you want to do about those new mandates?” Blake asked as she moved to more comfortable position.

“Ignore them. They’re counterproductive and implementing them will just set us back again.” She didn’t get this far listening to her father, why start now. “The proposals can wait as well. We should focus on seeing if we can handle a production increase right now.”

“Your father won’t be happy about that… Consider it done.” Blake says as she grabs her tablet to make a note.

Weiss glanced at her watch and sighed. It was already going into the evening and she still had more work to do. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, but the past month has made her truly appreciate her free time.

_Ruby still has to finish her second draft anyway. One day apart won’t hurt us._

Despite her thoughts, she still lamented not being able to spend much time with the brunette today.

Ruby kept to her word and has been by her side every moment she can since the picnic. You’d think that having her around so often would have gotten on her nerves, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t at first. But in actually it’s been nice a welcome change in Weiss’ schedule. So much so, that it doesn’t feel right when she’s not there.

Unfortunately, if she had Ruby wait in the office for her while her meeting dragged on she'd start to get distracted.

“Feeling bad without your new best friend?” Blake said in a teasing tone.

Weiss huffed as she pulled up their factory production reports. “We’re not attached at the hip Blake. I don’t need Ruby to stay with me every minute of everyday.”

“Whatever you say Weiss.”

She didn’t have to look at her assistant to hear the smugness in her voice.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I heard she made plans to hang out with Penny after you sent her home.”

Weiss’ hands stopped for a split second before she continued to look for the files she needed. “See, she has more friends than just me.”

So she says, but mild annoyance started to set in on her mind. _Ruby shouldn’t be out wasting time. I need those blueprints done soon._

“Yeah” Blake continued. “I’m not surprised her and Penny hit it off. They share a lot of the same interests.”

“Not to mention mindset.” Weiss said. Her annoyance growing as she focused on her computer monitor. “As long as it doesn’t cut into Ruby’s work, I don’t care.”

Work comes before personal pleasures. She understands most people don’t share that ideology but if every one of her employees makes an effort to ensure work is being done on time she will put up with a little fraternizing.

Ruby at least mostly understands this, though she does get a bit of leeway seeing as she can do a lot of her work at home. Weiss just hopes she isn’t pushing everything aside just to play around with her receptionist.

An image of Ruby and Penny messing around somewhere while those blueprints go unfinished comes to her mind and it only serves to irk her even more.

“A little office banter never hurt anyone, as we have proven.” Blake points out. “Besides, wouldn’t her hanging out as much as she does with you also affect her work?”

Weiss doesn’t know why Blake insists on keeping this conversation going, but she didn't like it.

“I recognize Ruby is an important factor in the future of this company and I always make sure she completes a certain amount of work before we engage in any extraneous activities.” she states as if she was reading legal jargon.

“Penny knows that too. And Ruby is smart enough to figure when she can take a break without it damaging her work.”

She was right, but Weiss was still annoyed. As much as she appreciates the chipper redhead, hanging out with Penny will only serve to waste more of Ruby's time.

“Besides,” Blake adds. “It’s not like they’re dating or anything. Ruby doesn’t actively have to split her time with her.”

Weiss had stopped completely. The rest of Blake’s sentence going unheard as the word _dating_ resonated in her mind.

She started imagining more images of Ruby and Penny together, except in a more romantic light. And it makes a ball of emotion rise in her.

_Why should I care?_ She thought. _Ruby can date whoever she wants. I have no say in how she feels about someone else._

But as the images kept coming, she just got even more riled up.

_What is this feeling? Why won’t it leave me alone? If she wants to date Penny that’s her choice. Why do I care so much?!_

Weiss tried to fight against her imagination. Shaking her head and redoubling her focus on her computer.

It was a losing battle.

_WHY DO I KEEPING IMAGINING IT?!_ The snowy manager screamed in her head. _I don’t care what they do! I’m not in charge of her personal life! ME AND RUBY AREN’T… aren’t…_

She froze in realization.

“How can… When did I…” She stuttered out as she leaned back in her chair.

“Finally figured it out huh?” Blake said, having moved from her spot on the couch at some point during Weiss’ internal struggle, now sitting on the edge of her desk. “I didn’t think making you jealous would work this well. Everything I just said was a lie by the way. Yang sent me a text earlier saying Ruby was with her.”

“... You knew?”

“I noticed. You’re very in control of your emotions, but you also don’t hide them as well when it’s just us. I figure this was the only way to get to see what was happening.”

Weiss could only sit there staring blankly at her. How had Blake noticed it before her? In all the time her and Ruby spend together, how had it never crossed her mind that the brunette was becoming so close to her. That she had become so important to her, yet not single thing set it off in her head that...

“I like Ruby...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and a Tails of Team RWBY chapter in the same day. I'm proud of myself for this minor accomplishment.  
> So, where do you think Weiss goes from here?


	11. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is losing it and and requires words of wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no clue what to name this chapter.

She liked Ruby… She LIKED Ruby…

No matter how much she repeated it, she still had trouble fully believing it. In fact, she couldn’t believe it. 

How could this happen in so short a time? Why Ruby and not anyone else she’s run into in her life? How long ago did these feelings start? And, more importantly, WHAT DOES SHE DO NOW?

Dating is the one of the few things she has no experience with, let alone the feelings that initiated it. She wasn’t even aware she was interested in women, and discovering that was definitely not helping. She'd have to save questioning her sexuality though for another time. 

Right now, she had more questions she needed to consider. What did this mean for her relationship with Ruby? Are her feelings going to hurt their friendship or will they lead her to something more? How would Ruby react to finding out she liked her in that?

Just the possibly of telling Ruby how she felt and ruining their friendship hurt her. She didn’t want to lose her because she can’t keep her emotions under control.

At the same time, what if it went well? What if Ruby accepted her feelings and felt the same? She could live her life with the brunette by her side, always there to bring her happiness. Being able to see her amazing smile filled with love whenever they saw each other. Staring into her hypnotizing beautiful silver eyes whenever they...

_ STOP! Focus!  _ Weiss chastised herself. 

She had to stop thinking about this. She had been freaking out about it ever since she came home and it wasn’t helping.

_ Why couldn’t Blake just let me be oblivious? _

For now, she just had to put this to the back of her mind. S he was just gonna pretend her feelings didn’t exist and keep the status quo her and Ruby have established. For her own sake.

* * *

 

 

“Everything okay Weiss?” Ruby asked worryingly.

Weiss blinked as she realised she had been silently staring at the brunette. 

_ Quick! Say something! _

“I-I’m fine.” she hurried out.

“Are you sure?” Blake smirked. “Because you’ve been acting kind off odd since we got here.”

“I’m fine.” She stared at her assistant angrily knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

All three of them had planned to have lunch at café today. Which Weiss had forgotten until Ruby walked into office and she had to stop herself from thinking about yesterday.

Needless to say, ignoring her feelings was turning out to be practically impossible. Suddenly she was aware of everything Ruby did and it was making it very hard to control herself. This was already the third time she found herself admiring the the engineer completely against her own will.

“It’s just that, you haven’t said anything in a while now.” The way Ruby looked at her filled with concern had her heart beating rapidly.

“I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.”  _ Because you wouldn’t stop showing up in my dreams.  _ “I had important matters on my mind.”

“Anything we can we can help with?” Blake somehow managed to keep a straight face, but Weiss could see the mischievousness in her question.

“Yeah. If it’s work related maybe we can give you some suggestions.” Ruby said.

_ Please don’t help her! _

She could see Blake attempt to hide a laugh in her peripheral vision. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle on my own.”

Ruby stared her like she was trying to see through her and it took a lot of effort for her to maintain eye contact without losing letting her emotions show.

“If you say so.” The engineer finally relented. 

She internally let out a sigh of relief. 

“We should probably get going.”  _ I need to get away from her before I do something stupid.  _

“Oh, let me see if they have any cookies before we go!”

“Ruby…”

Ruby gave her best pleading expression which melted Weiss in two seconds. Saying no was impossible, but so was saying anything else as she found her mouth suddenly dry. 

_She's so cute_. 

“Ruby, you might want to stop the puppy dog eyes before you break our boss.” Blake said. “Go get your cookies and pay for our food while you’re up there.”

The brunette let a short squee and ran to the counter. Weiss blinked repeatedly as it began to register that she was gone.

“You really got it bad don’t you Weiss?”

She laid her head in her hands. “Shut up please. You're not helping.” 

“I don’t see why you’re trying to put if off. Just tell her how you feel and go be the sappy couple you were destined to be.”

“I have a lot of things to consider Blake.”

There was also the fact that just the thought of confessing to Ruby made her brain short circuit.

“You’re making this more complicated than it has be.”

Weiss didn’t care. She was ready to put this for as long as she has until she covered every possibly.

“I’m back!” Ruby said as she returned to the table with a bag of cookies. “Fox says he’ll put lunch on your tab.”

“Good.” Weiss rose from her chair. “Then let’s go.”

Whether she liked her or not, she needed to get away from Ruby as soon as possible. Otherwise she’d never be able to think straight.

“Oh, Weiss. Is it alright if I come over today?”

And she froze. 

“T-T-Today?” She stuttered.

“Yeah.” The brunette smiled. “I was going to be working on the second draft tonight and figured we could keep each other company.”

Somewhere in her head, the thought of being alone with Ruby filled her with glee. Unfortunately it was overpowered by her intense paranoia. 

She cannot be alone with with right now. She may be able to fool her long enough to survive lunch, but having her in penthouse with no one else around would definitely send her over the edge.

“S-Sorry. But I have some... very important business to handle. Things that I need absolute focus to complete.”

_ Is that really the best I can come up with?! _

She glanced towards Blake, silently begging for help. Only for to shake her head and mouth the words  _ “you’re on your own” _ .

“Oh” Ruby said disappointingly. “Well… If you say so. I guess we can hang out another time.”

It broke her heart to see her that way. She found herself reaching out to comfort her before drawing her hand immediately. 

“Yes… Another time.”

* * *

 

The moment Weiss made it home, she practically fell onto her couch. Comfortably laying face down into the cushions.

It was a long day and it wasn’t helped by the the silver-eyed engineer that was constantly on her mind. 

It’s been three days and She has been doing her best to avoid Ruby as much as possible. No lunches together, no inviting her over, she even had Blake act as a liaison between them for work.

It was torture not being able to see her, but that was exactly why she was doing this. Ruby just had too much influence over her thoughts and emotions.

Why couldn’t this be simple? Or better yet, why couldn’t she have avoided this all together? She was doing just fine without having to factor romance into her life.

Weiss just couldn't settle on what she wanted to do. She can’t avoid her forever and she doesn't want to. Weiss wanted the closeness they already had, but her heart wanted it to go further. To completely entwine her life with Ruby’s. Yet she was scared to take that step for fear that something went wrong and it would cost her Ruby in the end.

She screamed into her couch cushions. She was coming back to the same questions with no solutions.

She could have asked Blake, but she already knew what she would say.

“Just tell her. I promise you it'll go better than you think.”

Yang was out of question as well. If Blake knows, she knows, and she was probably waiting to tease her about it.

There had to be someone she could go to for help.

As if on cue, her cellphone rang. She groaned as she turned her head to glance toward her bag on the floor. Reaching into it to retrieve the nuisance. 

_ If this is anything less than an emergency, I swear to god I’ll… _

“Winter!”

For just that moment, all her troubles faded away. It was so rare when her sister called her for any reason.

Her position with the Atlesian Military took up most of her time now. She tried to keep in touch and meet up with her when she could but it wasn't unusual for her to go months without hearing from her. Or in this case, half a year.

Without wasting another second, Weiss answered the call. “Winter! It's good to hear from you.”

“Hello to you as well Weiss.” Winter replied in a warm, but still slightly monotone greeting. “My latest mission ended early due to complications.”

She wanted to ask what happened, however she knew Winter wouldn’t tell her. Atlas keeps their military operations on a strictly need to know basis. 

“So you’re back home then?”

“Yes. General Ironwood wants me to remain in Atlas for the time being. He has also given me a few days leave per my request.”

“That’s great! Maybe you can visit while you’re here. We could go to lunch.”

“That would be nice. And how are things going in Vale?”

Weiss wanted to catch her up with everything that happened in the months she had been out of contact. About her, the business, Ruby… 

And that stray thought cut her words off in her throat. 

“Weiss?” Winter called out concerned. “Are you still there?”

“Yes.” Weiss answered quickly, before going back to the topic at hand. “Things here have been great. I ran into a few small problems at the office, but they were minor issues.”

Her sister was silent from a few moments. 

“Weiss, what happened?” Winter had dropped her stoic Specialist Schnee persona and was now in full big sister mode. “Did father do something to you?”

Weiss sighed. She should known she wasn't going to fool her that easily.

“No. Well, yes. But that has nothing to do with this.”

“Fine, we’ll come back to that later. Right now tell me what’s bothering you.”

She didn’t how to broach the subject. Not only because of the subject matter, but because she’d also be revealing her suddenly awakened sexuality to her as well. Even to her sister, she wasn't comfortable enough with it to discuss it.

“Um… I don’t really know where to start.”

“Start with the main issue.” Winter said matter of factly. 

If she knew anything about Winter, it was that she wasn't going to let this slide. She was the only family member she had who seemed to care for her well being.

Well, if she could tell anyone without fear of judgment, it would be her. She just hoped she would take it well.

“I… Met someone I’m interested in.”

“Really?” Her sister didn't hide her shock at that statement. It wasn't a secret that Weiss wasn't really romantically inclined. “That doesn't seem like it would be a problem.”

“She’s a new engineer I hired a few months ago.”

“She?”

“...Yes.”

For what had to be the tensest minute of Weiss’ life, Winter said absolutely nothing. She made a few indistinct noises here and there, but nothing that could be conceived as words. Her reaction didn’t fill her with much confidence.

“Winter?” She called out tentatively.

“...Perhaps you should start from the beginning.” Winter said, once again dropping back into monotone.

That made it harder to determine her mood. Still, the only she could do now was move forward.

“Towards the beginning of the year I had to fire one of our engineers. Months later, Blake informed me that her fiancée’s sister Ruby had graduated college the year before and would be interested in the job. So, after testing her abilities, I hired her.”

Thinking back to that moment, Weiss was happy she had listened to Blake. Though she still would never tell her that.

“Ruby approached me at Blake’s birthday party and we became friends. Since then she’s always been so caring and selfless towards me. She even went out of her way to cheer me up after a particularly bad fight between me and father. We grew closer and closer, and without me realizing it I… began falling for her. I wasn't aware I was interested in women before now. But, I can’t ignore how I feel about her.”

She waited for Winter to take it all in and to give an inkling of what was going through her head. The only sounds coming from her end where the sounds of her moving around. Most likely pacing as she tried to figure out what to say.

Another moment passed before she finally said anything.

“First off, Weiss.” She began. “Let me just say that you have nothing to fear from me. I won’t think any less of you because of your preferences and I will also tell no one else of anything that is said between the two of us. As long as you're happy, I will support you.”

A huge weight lifted off her chest with those words. As much as she still had to deal with her own feelings towards her sexuality, it was nice to know that Winter would still treat her the same.

“Now that I’ve said that, I’m still not seeing an issue with your romantic feelings for this Ruby.”

Here’s comes the confusion again. 

“The issue is that I don’t what to do now.” Weiss said as she stared up at the ceiling. “I feel like I want a relationship with her, but everytime I consider telling her I get scared that it will ruin what we have.”

“How long have you known about your feelings?”

“Only since a few days ago.”

Winter sighed. “Weiss, you don’t have to rush yourself to make a decision.”

“But now I’m scared to approach Ruby until I do. I just get so… lost around her that I think I’m just gonna spill everything the moment she looks at me”

"Avoiding her is not going to help."

"I don't know what else to do! Everything about this is so confusing."

“Weiss, take a moment and calm down. You're letting your emotions get the better of you.”

She took Winter’s advice and starting taking deep breathes. It didn't fully help, but she was calmer than she’d been all day.

“Good. Now I want you to tell me what exactly you’re so scared of.”

“... What if she says no Winter?” Weiss replied in a small voice. “What if after I tell her she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? What will I do then?… I don’t think I could take it if my feelings for her ruined our friendship.”

She wanted Ruby in her life, and the fear of her driving a wedge between them scared her more than anything. She wanted to be true to her feelings but if costed them their bond she would rather she never know.

“Unfortunately, I have no answer that would make you happy.” Winter replied with a hint of regret.

That only makes her fears worst, though she shouldn't be surprised at her sister’s answer. There are some things even she has no idea how to deal with. 

“But don’t you feel like you’re underestimating her?”

Weiss furrowed her brow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Do you truly think your friendship is really so fragile that something like this will tear it apart?”

“... No.”

“And from what you know about her, is Ruby someone who end your friendship because of your feelings?”

“...”

“Weiss, answer the question.”

“... No."

“If that's the case, then just have to trust her. Focusing on the negatives will only blind you to the things that are right in front of you. You can’t expect to know have everything figured out after only a few days.”

She tried to find some flaw in Winter’s logic. But, she knew she wasn’t going to find any.

“Right now, you’re only worry should be whether or not you want to tell her. But you already know the answer to that.”

"..I want to tell her.” That was the only thing she has been sure.

“Then you should focus on that for now. Take your time, figure how you're going to approach her, and tell her how you feel.”

Winter's word cut through the haze in her mind. She was right, she was trying to tackle everything at once and it was just making things harder. She needed to come at this one step at a time.

“I'll probably still end u avoiding her until I have a plan."

“At least don't try to cut yourself off from her completely. Also, I expect to meet her when you finally confess."

“I’ll make sure of it.” Weiss laughed, finally in a good mood.

“I do have one more piece of advice to give you.” Winter’s tone had turned serious. “Have you consider what you were going to do about father?”

Weiss immediately sat up straight, eyes wide and free hand gripping into her couch.

_ Damn it! How could I forget about him? _

“I’m not saying this to discourage you, only to warn you to exercise caution.” Winter continues. “We both know how he’ll react if he finds out about her.”

Oh, she knew exactly how he’d react. If he finds out, he would do his absolute best to make both their lives a living hell.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” That was all she could think of to say. 

“Weiss, don’t let him scare you away. You should still tell her when you're ready. And if he does anything to try and hurt you I will be right there to help.”

"Thank you… But, I’ll need more time to think on this.”

“If you want, we can discuss this further over that lunch we talked about earlier.”

Weiss smiled slightly at her sister’s invitation. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Then I’ll adjust my schedule accordingly for a trip to Vale. But for now, remember what I said and be careful.”

“Right. I'll text you the lunch details when I’m free.”

“I’ll look forward to it. I have to go now Weiss. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Winter.”

The call ended and she was once again alone with her thoughts. 

Her original worries may have lessened, but as always now her father’s presence loomed over her. Ready to destroy the one thing that can make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Schnee's influence stretches far unfortunately. 
> 
> A quick heads up, the next chapter will probably be a bit late. I'm going to a convention over the weekend and probably won't have time to write much. But, provided I don't suddenly get con flu, I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can once I'm at home.


	12. What can I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tries to figure out why Weiss has been avoiding her.

Ruby found her usual focus to be waning in the last few days. She tried not to let it affect her work, but it was evident in her slowed work rate. 

_ At least we finished the second draft on time... Okay, barely finished it on time. _

Work was the least of her problems right now though. 

Sitting in her room staring blankly at her Crescent Rose MK. VI designs, Ruby found her thoughts drifting to her friend and crush, who had been avoiding her for reasons she unknown to her.

Their lunch a few days ago was the last time she got to spend any time with Weiss. Since then, her friend had been increasingly “busy”. Ruby would normally understand this and give her the space she needed to work, but she figured out early on that her workload hadn't increased much more than normal.

_ If it had, Blake would have been working just as much as her. _

And she was sure wasn't just imagining it either. Every time Ruby had tried to meet with Weiss since then she was either sent away, only seen her for five seconds before she ran off to her office, or if it was work related, told to deal with Blake.

She wanted to figure out exactly what would cause Weiss to start avoiding her. Things had been smooth sailing for them, much to her delight, and it didn't look like Weiss was depressed about anything. As far as she knew anyway.

_ Maybe it has something to do with the way she acted at the café? _

She seemed to be a little out of it for most of their time there. The long silences, the stuttering answers she gave whenever they asked her something, not looking her in the eye the whole time. Then there was the staring, which Ruby noticed almost immediately. It was hard to ignore when the person you liked started staring at you so intently. Even harder not to react to it as she to tried keep herself from blushing or stuttering under her gaze. 

None of that helped her figure out why she would start dodging her the next day though. Was she angry at her?

_ Did she find out that I was using the 3D printers to make figurines? _

No, that couldn't be it. She would have yelled at her about wasting work resources if she did. And Weiss never seemed to be upset with her in the few times she did get to see her. Just... awkward.

There had to be something she wasn't getting. And seeing as Weiss wouldn't meet with her, there was only one person she could go to.

* * *

 

Downstairs Blake and Yang were having a movie night since Yang wasn't going in to the bar. Ruby didn't want to interrupt their time together, or walk into something she didn't want to see, but she needed to find out what was happening with Weiss and Blake was the only other person who would know.

See peeked into the living room first to make sure she wasn't walking in on a _"private"_ moment. Thankfully, the two of them were innocently watching a Spruce Willis movie.

_ Must have been Yang’s turn to pick. _

Ruby had to make her move fast though. Knowing her sister, they wouldn't stay innocent for long.

“Hey guys!” she greeted them as she walked around the couch. “How’s the movie?”

“Mindless and self indulgent” Blake answered.

“It’s great! Though I wouldn't mind not watching it.” Yang said, giving Blake her best bedroom eyes.

_And I was right._  “Yang, I’m Right Here.”

“You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to live with us.”

“That doesn't mean I need to see it happen right in front of me!”

Blake swatted Yang on her shoulder as she laughed at Ruby's protests. “Your sister’s thirst aside, come to join in on movie night?”

“Actually…” Ruby sat nervously on the couch. “I was hoping I could ask you something Blake.”

Yang raised a questioning eyebrow, but Blake looked as if she already knew this was coming.

“I take it this is about Weiss then?” 

“How did you…”

“It’s been five days now and she still doesn’t want to be in the same room with you.” Blake stated. “Honestly, the way she’s acting is starting to wear on me as well.”

“So does that mean you know what’s going with her?” She asked, eyes full of hope.

“I can take a guess what’s wrong with her.” Yang joked before she was elbowed in her side.

Ruby didn't pay her comment any mind as she visually pleaded with Blake to tell her what was happening.

“To answer your question, Yes.” Blake answered her. But before Ruby had a chance to ask her what it is, she held up her hand to stop her. “But once again, this is something she has to tell you herself. It would just make things more complicated if you heard it from me before her.”

Ruby’s mood dropped at her addition. She understood her not wanting to reveal Weiss’ secrets, but something was driving her best friend/crush away from her and not knowing what it is just made it hurt more.

"But..."

"Sorry, Ruby. I'm not saying anything until she does."

And like that, her one chance at finding out why Weiss was acting this way was taken from her. Ruby fell back into the couch as depression started to set in. Her sister casting a worried glance at her.

“Can you at least tell me if it’s my fault?” She asked dejectedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Blake tried to console her.“No, you didn't do anything wrong. Actually it's more of a positive thing than a negative."

_ How can her not wanting to even look at me be positive? _

"All I can say is that you’ll have to wait and ask Weiss yourself.”

“How can I ask her when she doesn't even want to see me?”

“It’s not that she doesn’t want to see you Ruby. She just... needs time to figure something out.”

“Well it definitely feels like it.” Ruby said sadly, before she got up and left the living room. Deciding it was best to spend the rest of her night alone.

The moment she heard her walk up the stairs, Yang let out a long sigh.

“Well this plan is taking a fast nosedive.”

“Tell me about it” Blake said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Please tell me you've made some progress with the Ice Queen.”

“Nothing that would get her to talk to Ruby about her feelings.”

Yang groaned. As much as she understand Weiss wanting to take her time with this, she hated seeing her sister look this upset. She was starting to think it was better when Weiss wasn't aware of her feelings. At least then, Ruby was happy.

“She’s apparently talked to her sister about it though.” Blake noted.

That was a surprise to her. “Winter? I thought she was busy with the whole secret military thing.”

“She came back early. Weiss said talked to her a couple of days ago. From the looks of it, their talk made her calm down a bit about possibly confessing to Ruby.”

That was the best news Yang heard all day. But, considering it still hadn't happened yet, something else was still holding Weiss back. They just needed to remove that obstacle, whatever it was.

“Do you think talking to her sister would help more?” She asked.

Blake contemplated her answer. “Winter could only do so much seeing as she isn't the type for romance herself. If Weiss and Ruby are going to move ahead, we need to get them in the same room to talk to each other.”

“Easier said than done.” Yang said as turned her attention back to the TV. “As long as Weiss keeps acting the way she is, the fact that they can still work in the same building together will be a miracle.”

Blake was inclined to agree. However, there was one opportunity coming up that could help their friends finally talk this out. She just needed adjust a few things to make it happen.

* * *

 

The next day at the office, Ruby continued to work sluggishly. All her thoughts still taken up by the woman floors above her who she hadn't seen in six days now. Knowing that she was so close, yet Weiss would only push her away just made her feel even more depressed.

_ What did I do wrong?  _ She thought as she laid her head on her drafting table.

“You doing alright there Ruby?” someone asked her.

She turned her head to see Jaune standing there holding a bunch of files. 

“Hey Jaune.” She greeted him somberly. “I’m fine.”

“Fine? You look like you just found out there’s a countrywide bakery shutdown.”

“You’re not wrong, but I’d appreciate it if you didn't bring the bakeries into this.” she replied with barely any energy. “I've just got something on my mind.”

“Well I’m here if you want want to talk about it.”

“Shouldn’t you be on research duty right now?” She stared at the pile of papers in his hand. “You know Glynda will get mad if she finds you slacking off.”

“Come on, I’m sure I can spare five minutes.” 

“Mr. Arc!”

"Bwa!" Jaune jumped as the devil herself approached him.

“I believe we just had a conversation about your work ethic yesterday.” Glynda reprimanded him, her glare burning a hole in the intern. “Should our next one discuss the terms of your internship?”

“Sorry ma’am! I’ll get back to work!” Jaune ran off, tripping and scattering papers all along the floor. “I’m okay.”

Not wanting to give Glynda any reason to turn her attention to her, Ruby was about to make an effort to at least look like she was working.

“Ms. Rose”

_ So close. _

“Mr. Ozpin would like to have a word with you when you have a moment.”

As the blonde followed after Jaune, Ruby left out a small sigh. Taking one last look at her forgotten design work, she accepted that she wasn’t going to get much done today.

“Might as well go now I guess.”

Putting her workload to the side for now, she made the short trip over to Ozpin’s office. Knocking on the door to announce herself.

“Come in.” She heard him call out from the other side.

Letting herself in, she stood in the doorway. “You wanted to see me?”

Ozpin took a sip of coffee, before gesturing for Ruby to have a seat. “Yes. I have something very important to discuss with you.”

_Is something wrong with the designs again?_ Ruby made her way over to chair in front of his desk. 

“Are you free to travel to Atlas next week, Ms. Rose?” Ozpin asked nonchalantly.

Ruby’s daze shattered the moment the question hit her ears.

“I-I’m sorry?” 

“Will you be free to attend a business trip to Atlas next week? Expenses paid, of course.”

Atlas? He wants her to go to Atlas? 

“W-Why do you need me to go to Atlas?” She stammers out.

“Your second draft for the  _ Lancer  _ model  has been approved by Ms. Schnee.” Ozpin explains. “However, we also need get it approved by the Director of Engineering at Headquarters. Seeing as you were the lead on this project, it will be easier to have you there so you may answer any questions they have about the design. Obviously, I will be there to assist you should you need it.” 

They were sending Ruby to Schnee Automotive headquarters, to meet the engineers that have designed some of her favorite cars, so she could show off her own work and gain their approval.

For the first time today, she felt her usual boundless energy return in full force. Ruby didn't know whether to be extremely happy or incredibly nervous. But one thing was for sure. There was no way she was turning this chance down.

“Yes!” She shouted, leaning so far forward she was practically out of her seat. “I can go, I can definitely go, Please let me go!”

Ozpin smiled, used to her enthusiasm by now. “Then I will inform Ms. Schnee of your decision. The three of us will leave this coming Wednesday.” 

_ Yes!  _ Ruby jumped out of seat in joy.  _ I get to go to Atlas Headquarters! I can’t wait see the what the engineering department looks… Three? _

“Three of us?” Ruby says out loud, Ozpin’s words just now sinking in. 

“Yes, three.” He says as he turns to his computer. “Ms. Schnee has business there as well and will be joining us.”

Suddenly, everything else about the trip lost meaning. Replaced again by the same woman that had been on her mind all week.

“I will send you an email with our flight plans shortly. I suggest you look over your team’s work one last time for any mistakes we might have missed.”

Back in her daze, she nodded as she made her way out of his office. As she walked back to her work station, a smile began to spread across her face.

_ I’m going on a trip with Weiss. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to Atlas! In like another two chapters, but we're going!
> 
> So I'm going to take another week off to build up some ideas. Meaning no new chapter next week. I might write something for Freezerburn Week but that's about it.


	13. Something's Got to Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Winter have lunch and discuss an unpleasant topic.

It was finally time for Weiss’ lunch date with her sister. Despite her getting ready to visit Atlas soon, she knew Winter wouldn't oppose having their lunch as far away from their home as possible. Though to be honest, Atlas hadn't felt like her home in years. Being raised among the “elite” had shown her how amoral the people there can be. The only people that could thrive in that environment were the ones that were ready to willingly deceive the common folk, like her father. And the general public were quickly catching on with his schemes.

She was happy she got out of there while she could. 

So as planned, Weiss got a reservation at  _ Behind the Vale _ , her sister’s favorite restaurant. Knowing that she would probably only be able to stay for the day, it only seemed fair to eat where she would like. 

She managed to get them a nice table that provided ample privacy in the back of the restaurant, and made their reservation for time it would be light on customers. The things she wanted to discuss with her would require the utmost secrecy. 

She sent a text to her sister informing her that she arrived only for Winter to reply a minute later saying she was right outside _.  _ Turning her head Weiss could see her entering the door, as usual wearing a variant of her the Atlas military specialist uniform.

When she came up to the table, Weiss didn’t hesitate to bring her sister into a much needed hug. “Winter, It’s so good to see you again after so long.”.

“It certainly has been a while since we met in person.” Winter said returning the embrace. Noting that Weiss seemed a bit off.

They separated and took their seats across from each. Their waiter coming shortly after to take their drink orders.

“Is everything okay Weiss?” Winter asked the second the waiter left.

Weiss released a great sigh. “Well everything at the office has been running smoothly. Personally however, things could be much better.”

Their drinks arrived and their food orders were taken. Winter never letting her gaze shift from her sister.

“What happened?” Her sister asked worryingly.

“... I received a call from Whitley a few days ago.”

When the words left her mouth, her sister stiffened and immediately dropped her military persona. Unlike her, Winter hasn’t completely lost hope in their little brother. But she knew perfectly well what a call from him meant for Weiss.

“What did he say?” She asked, her voice filled with concern.

“Father is gathering all the branch heads as well as the board members to make a very important announcement.”

From the look on her face, Winter already guessed what his announcement was.  Weiss wasn't going to bother trying to keep it a secret from either.

"He's officially announcing which of us will be heir to the company."

“You’re sure about this?”

“Whitley wasn’t exactly subtle about it. Father probably believes announcing it now will help improve the company’s image. He hopes the public will see it as a chance for Schnee Automotive to head in a new direction.” She scoffed.  _Not that it will work._

Things went silent after that. Weiss knew what his choice was, and the fact that there was nothing she could do at this point to change it made her depressed. In fact, she's surprised it took their father this long to make it official.

“You may still have a chance.” Winter broke the silence. “The board has seen the success you've had here in Vale. Of all the branches, you’re has the best standing. They can convince him to choose you.”

“We both know none of them are willing to stand against Father.”

She had already looked for any sign of hope, but in the end she could only resign herself to her fate.

“Whether I like it or not, Whitley will be named heir.” No matter how many times she said it, it still hurt just a little. More so because this meant that "new direction" the company was supposedly going to go in would just be more of the same. 

Their waiter arrived with their food, leaving quickly upon reading the atmosphere at their table. 

“What do you think they’ll do to you?” Winter asked, ignoring her food.

“They’ll keep me in the same position I’m in now.” She answered as she slowly picked at her meal. “The company can’t afford to take the hit they'd take in the stock market if they let me go. Either way, I won’t see myself at the head of company unless something happens to Whitley. And I know father is already looking into arranged marriages for him so he can birth a new heir.”

“Meaning it’s highly unlikely you’ll ever advance pass being a branch manager.” Winter finished her thought for her. “Weiss, I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I knew this was a possibility the second I decided to break away from him. Perhaps even before then.”

Weiss silently ate her food, but Winter wasn’t ready to let her give up just yet.

“There’s still one thing you can do.” She said resolutely. “Leave.”

Weiss already knew where this was going. "Winter..."

“I know you have enough saved away. You could start your own company, compete against him directly.” Winter continued.

“Winter, I’m not leaving our family’s legacy in his their hands.” Weiss rejected the idea adamantly.

“He’s already running our name through the mud. Our family's legacy will mean nothing soon.”

It wasn’t a hidden fact that Schnee Automotive was under scrutiny by the government and law enforcement. Their father has knowingly broken so many laws at this point that even he can’t cover all his tracks. From corporate espionage and sabotage, to the more socially unacceptable human rights scandals. Their public image was suffering all in the name of what he called “practical business plans”. It seems every other week, there’s a story about someone anonymously coming forth with evidence of his wrongdoings.

Weiss strides in Vale did help, but with her office being mostly self-sufficient now that didn't mean much for Schnee Automotive as a whole. Just the fact that she was going against company mandates and policies proved that something was seriously wrong in headquarters. Which only served to anger her father even more.

“I can do more from the inside than if I left.”

“Weiss, no one is saying what you’ve done isn’t a step in the right direction. But, with people like father and Whitley at the helm, it won’t mean anything. For every step forward you take, they’ll bring it three steps back. Their going to fall and Schnee Automotive is going to fall with them.”

“I can fix this. I know I can." Weiss said, mostly to assure herself.

“Not from your current position." Winter argued. "And as long as you refuse to play their game their way, you won’t get any higher. Besides, Father has made it clear that he doesn't want your help.”

It didn’t matter if he wanted it or not. This company was everything to her family, from the time her grandfather founded it to now. She’s already given up on becoming heir, but she refuses to believe she can’t do anything to save Schnee Automotive. Not when it needed her most.

“Weiss, I know it’s not my place to say this, but you have a golden opportunity here.” Winter said. “With your head for business and everything you did to make the Vale Branch profitable again, you’ll have investors lining up to support you. Not to mention I’m sure most of your employees would gladly stand by you if you left. It may take a while to get your feet of the ground, but you’ve more than proven you have what it takes to make it work. The Schnee legacy can live on through you if just let...”

“I’m not leaving, Winter!” Her name meant everything to her. She refused to let her father and brother ruin it without putting any form of resistance. Even if her stubbornness proved to be her downfall. 

“Can we please just talk about something else?” Her eyes pleaded with her sister to just let this go. Discussing this anymore than they already have would just make her feel worst. 

They held eye contact until Winter silently agreed to drop the conversation. Winter never gave up an argument easily though. She would bring this up again sooner or later.

Unfortunately, the topic she chose to switch to didn’t make Weiss feel any less frustrated.

“Very well.” Winter said, finally touching her food. “Then, let’s discuss something you enjoy. How are things with Ruby?”

Weiss groaned. “Something else, please.”

“From your reaction, I take it you haven’t heeded my advice?”

“It’s kind of hard to when I’m worried that Father’s spies are watching my every move.” She looked at her sister accusingly, but Winter wasn’t phased.

“I will admit that I regret bringing that to your attention. But, you’re a grown women Weiss. You can make your own decisions about your love life without worrying about Father.”

“You know it’s not that simple.” Weiss sighed. “Besides, with us going on this business trip there's no time to talk about our relationship.”

“Oh?” Winter said surprised. “I wasn’t aware she was invited to join you on this trip.”

“Winter.” Weiss growled warningly at her.

“No need to be hostile.” She chuckled. “I understand that this trip is for work and not leisure. Still, it would provide a good opportunity to talk to her.”

Weiss could only look at her sister as if she was insane. “No! Not only will we both be far too busy, but I’m not confessing to her in Atlas of all places.”

“You may not get a better chance to do this.”

“There will be no chance! Let’s push aside work and remember our situation and where we’ll be. Eyes will be on me the moment I step foot out of our plane, from both father and reporters trying to find a story. Meaning eyes will be on Ruby as well. One slip up and either he’ll be on to both of us or it’ll be all over the news, and I am  **_NOT_ ** getting Ruby involved it Atlesian politics.”

Ruby is smart, but she’s too naive and trusting to survive in the world Weiss lives in. The people in Atlas will eat her alive and that’s if her father didn’t get to her first.

“You’ve thought this out a lot.” Winter replied as she finished her meal. “Then I would take it you’ve warned Ruby not to act too familiar with you once you’re there?”

Weiss paused, momentarily stunned by Winter’s question. 

“It doesn’t just have to be romantic in nature. All it takes is enough overly friendly gestures and your relationship, even if it hasn’t reached that point yet, will be called into question.”

As usual, she was right. But her statement brought forth a bigger and admittedly self-imposed issue.

“Actually. I, uh… Haven’t actually talked to Ruby at all.” Weiss guiltily revealed.

“Well there’s your first step.” Winter replied, going back to her food.

“No, I mean I… Well...”

She didn’t know how exactly to reveal her own cowardice. Though, the look of understanding that just flashed across Winter’s face as she stopped eating told her she was going to have whether she liked it or not.

“Weiss...” Her sister said. Military sternness seeping into her voice. "Have you talked to Ruby at all since our phone conversation?"

"... No."

Winter looked her right in the eyes. Weiss could see the frustration beginning to build in her.

"How long?"

“... Eight days?”

It was Winter’s turn to be exasperated. “Weiss...” 

“I didn’t mean to let it go on this long, I swear!” Weiss spat out. “It’s just so hard to be in the same room with her now! I can’t think, I can barely speak, then add in all the stuff with-”

Winter held up her to stop her rain of excuses. Weiss sank into her seat a bit, waiting for her sister to reprimand her for her poor way of dealing with this.

“You are going to talk to her.” Winter commanded. “You are acting like a lovesick teenager and it will ruin your friendship and any future relationship you may have with her if you continue on like this.”

“But what will I say to her?”

“Tell her whatever you feel is necessary, but I repeat. You  **_Will_ ** talk to her and you will do it soon.” Her tone made it clear that this wasn't up for debate.

Weiss crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down. “Can’t I at least wait until after our trip?”

“The longer you wait, the more damage you’ll do.” Winter denied her. “Or are you telling me you’re enjoying forcing Ruby away from you?”

“Of course I’m not!” Weiss yelled, shooting her head back up. 

“Then do both of you a favor, stop trying to avoid her and just act like you normally would around her.”

Weiss sighed. “You make it sound so simple.” 

“That’s because it is. She’s not just an employee you barely know Weiss, she’s your friend. Acting a little lovesick around her will be far more favorable than pushing her away.”

Winter reminded her of what Blake said when her and Ruby’s friendship was just starting out.  _ “I don’t want you treating Ruby like she’s your employee and not your friend. She deserves better than that.” _

_ Why do they both right all the time? _

“Okay.” She said, a bit deflated. “I’ll talk to her before we leave.”

Winter nodded, silently approving of her victory. “Good. Then I expect to hear a full report on how it went.”

“I’m not a soldier Winter. I don’t have to tell you everything.” Weiss huffed.

“No” Winter said with a slight smile. “But I would appreciate it if you tell me how it went.”

Weiss couldn’t help but smile along with her. Their conversation may not have started off well, but just being able to get her worries off her chest let this helped a lot. 

It was just nice to have Winter to talk to as well. She was the only person she was comfortable enough around to let down her guard completely. It was one of the reasons their relationship stayed so strong.

_ Now if only I could be this relaxed with Ruby... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!
> 
> Thanks to my break last week, I now have the rest of this planned out in full. And knowing that I will probably change or add more chapters as we go along (in fact I've already added a chapter), this story is still far from done.
> 
> So buckle up everyone. I'm taking you on a ride with the things I have planned for the future. But for now, enjoy the chapter and have a good holiday if you celebrate it.


	14. Willing to Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss finally have the talk they needed... But not completely.

It was one the rare days Ruby showed up super early for work. So early in fact, Blake had just woken up by the time she left and the only people in the office were security and the night janitors.

Most people would think she was excited for work. Which she always was but they’d still be wrong. She wasn’t even supposed to come in today.

Tomorrow they were leaving for Atlas and she had been given this day off for any last-minute needs. Time that thankfully she didn’t need. With help from her team, Ozpin, and Glynda, she was more than ready to present her designs to headquarters. And back home Yang and Blake made sure she didn’t forget anything else she might need for their trip. Blake even giving some helpful warnings about the staff and higher ups in at the head office.

The only person she hadn’t heard from at this point was still Weiss. Which she planned to fix today. She wasn’t entirely sure how yet, but figured talking was as good starting point as any. And work was the only place she knew she’d run into her for sure.

They were going on a very important trip together and Ruby didn’t want it to be awkward between them. Or for them to spend the entire trip not speaking to each other at all.

Hence why she’s here at 5:30 in the morning waiting for Weiss to show to the office. With them being the first ones here, they would have plenty of time to talk without interruption.

She knew that the direct approach wasn’t often the answer when it came to the ivory-haired manager. But, at this point Ruby figured she could find and deal with the problem now or wait for it to get worst and watch their friendship and any other future relationships slip through her fingers.

So, she quietly sat in her car, sipping a cup of coffee she picked up on the way there.

_I should have brought a book on something._

She hadn’t been there very long, and she was already bored. She was a little bit jittery as well, and it wasn’t the caffeine’s fault.

There was no telling how this was going to go. It could go really well and her and Weiss could be back to what they were before. It could go bad and their friendship would be ruined. It could even not help at all and Weiss would just push her away before she had a chance to talk.

It was understandable that she would be a bit nervous. But, she wasn’t going to let that stop her this time.

Still didn’t make sitting here and essentially watching a parking lot any more enjoyable. Which is why when her phone rang she was thankful that she at least had someone to talk to now.

“Hey, Blake.” Ruby said as she answered her phone.

“Hello, Ruby.” Blake greeted her back. “Everything alright? Not like you to be up this early on an off day.”

“Yep. Just had something I wanted to take care of before I leave tomorrow.”

“At five in the morning?”

“Yep.”

Ruby knew it wasn’t a good excuse considering she was usually the last to wake up. But, it wasn’t a lie either, just not the full truth.

Even so she could still here the skepticism in the way Blake replied to her. “Well, if you’re not _too busy_ , do you think you can make a quick trip to the office later?”

“Sure.” Ruby readily agreed. “Do you need me to pick up something?”

“Actually, Weiss called and asked for you.”

Thankfully, she wasn’t drinking her coffee. Otherwise she would have probably choked on it then. She couldn’t stop the muffled sounds of shock she made though.

“Really?”

“Yes.” She could hear her future sister-in-law try to contain her mirth. “She wanted to talk about the trip.”

Her mood lessened slightly hearing it was about work, but not by much. If it gave her an excuse to see Weiss without just showing up like she was, why should she care. Although, she did wonder why she didn’t call her instead of Blake.

“Alright, no problem. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Ruby said, still not wanting to reveal that she was already there.

“Whenever you can.” Blake replied. “Weiss was there overnight so she will mostly be in her office all day.”

This time was Ruby was mid-sip and just managed to prevent herself from choking loudly in surprise.

_She’s here already!?_ She thought to herself.

Ruby looked around the parking lot to find that it was still mostly empty. A few people have arrived but there was still no sign of Weiss’ car in her reserved spot. _Did she park somewhere else?_

“Okay.” Her voice slightly squeaked. “I’ll see you there then.”

Blake didn’t sound as if she noticed. “See you there.”

The called ended and Ruby got out of her car and made her way towards the building in a flash. Bypassing the empty reception area and heading straight for the elevator. In pretty much no time at all, she was standing outside Weiss’ office.

_Remember Ruby. Don’t get ahead of yourself. Don’t push too hard. Just take it slowly and everything should be fine._

With that small reassurance, she knocks on the door and waits for a reply… and waits… and waits… When 30 seconds go by with no answer, Ruby knocked again. Still not hearing anything.

_She can’t say I didn’t knock._

Ruby opens the door and peeks into the office. “Weiss?”

She expected to see her dutifully working, ignoring all distractions. What she got was something completely different.

The ivory-haired manager was behind her desk, head laid onto her arms and lightly snoring. Which was a mild surprise to her.

As often as she walked in on her after staying overnight, not once had she ever caught her sleeping. She was sure Weiss could probably stay up on willpower alone if there was work to be done.

She quietly entered and walked up to her desk. Taking a good long look at Weiss’ face. The bags under her eyes were still prominent, which told her that she hadn’t been asleep very long.

“Weiss?” She lightly poked her shoulder, but still received no response.

It did cause her to shift a little. Mumbling something that Ruby could just barely make out as “go away.” An adorable sight that made her heart flutter. Unfortunately, now wasn’t the time to dwell on it.

In her head, she was weighing her options. She could wake her up now and finally have her chance to talk with her, but it wasn’t often that she found Weiss sleeping like this. At work no less. If she had been working all night, Ruby didn’t want to interrupt what little sleep she was getting.

She didn’t much longer to think about however, as she noticed Weiss started slowly returning to consciousness. Lifting her head from her desk and groggily looking around the room. Seemingly lost for a minute.

Which Ruby found even more adorable.

Eventually her survey of the room leads her gaze to Ruby herself. Causing the brunette to stiffen and go quiet, hoping that Weiss was too tired to acknowledge her. But when those icy blue eyes made contact with hers, she knew it was too late.

She stood perfectly still as they stared at each. Noting how her slightly glazed over eyes only made her more beautiful somehow. While at the same time, trying to will herself to stop thinking about it and say something.

 

* * *

 

Weiss didn’t mean to fall asleep. Though, it’s not like there was a reason for her to stay awake other than trying to avoid her own subconscious.

A certain brunette had become a mainstay in many of her dreams recently.

She had been stressing about what to say to Ruby since her lunch with her sister. Quickly throwing away any lies or excuses her brain came up in favor of the truth. Which she also couldn’t tell her because it would lead her to talk about her own feelings.

After coming with nothing, and with their travel date fast approaching, Weiss decided to distract herself with work until she found an answer. Every day leading up to now, she had been working as often as possible. Regrettably for her, there wasn’t really anything for her to do at the moment. In preparation for her trip, Blake had already delegated most of her work to the other departments.

Yesterday was the only day she decided to stay overnight, and by midnight she had completed all the small bits of paperwork that were left over. She tried to get a head start on other things, but they would require far more time then she could give. So, she did the only sensible thing she could do. She triple checked all her work. Then, spellchecked it. Then, checked it for grammar.

It was the around 4:50 am, once she admitted that she was stalling.

With it now be the morning of the last day before the trip, she couldn’t afford to stall any longer. Both her sister’s and Blake’s words pushing her to act. Leaving winging it as her only course of action.

With as much determination as she could muster, she grabbed her cellphone and pulled up Ruby’s phone number.

And after 5 minutes had passed of her just looking at her phone, she gave up on that.

_WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT?!_

All she had to do was call and ask her to come meet her at work. A simple task she had done many times before. Yet now she was stopped not just by her negative feelings, but her overwhelmingly positive ones.

If she was going to do this, she needed to keep her emotions suppressed. Something she has more than enough experience at doing at this point. So, pushing down her feelings, she tried again. And all it took for everything to come right back up was one image of Ruby’s face in her mind.

She dropped her phone on the table and laid her head in her hands.

This was going nowhere fast and she desperately wanted to put this off until even further into the future. The realization of how good it would feel to get this over with was the only thing that kept her trying. Combined with her own waning determination to set this right.

When she settled on the fact that calling Ruby directly was out, she quickly came up with a plan B.

Picking up her phone again and quickly dialing her, Weiss waited for Blake to answer. Fortunately, thanks to her stalling, it was around the time she usually got up.

“Why am I not surprised you’re calling me so early?” Blake answered groggily.

“A little early in the morning for snark, isn’t it?”

“If living with Yang has taught me anything, it’s that it’s never too early for snark. What do you need?”

“I need you to ask Ruby to come see me at the office.”

“… And you can’t do it because?”

“Blake, please.”

“Fine.”  Blake sighed. “But only if this means you’re finally going to talk to her about what’s happening with you.”

This would be the last moment for her to turn back. Blake wouldn’t let her chicken out after telling her personally that she would was doing it.

Thinking about it for a moment, Weiss settled on the decision that, even if she wasn’t ready, this had to be done.

“That’s what I planned on.” She didn’t sound completely confident, but she gave her answer.

“Then I’ll call her up as soon as I’ve had my morning tea.” Blake said with a yawn. “I think she just left not too long ago though, so I’m not sure when she’ll get there.”

“Anytime is fine. I’ll be at the office all day again.”

“You should go home and get some rest. You still need to prepare to leave tomorrow and I’m sure Ruby wouldn’t mind meeting you there.”

She knew she wouldn’t, but Weiss felt better doing this in her office. Between all the meetings and deals she negotiated here, it became the place where she felt the most confident and strong. And she needed that extra boost now more than ever.

Though she did at least come to terms with the fact that she clearly wasn’t going to get any more work done if she stayed.

“I promise I’ll go home after I talk to her.” She swore.

She could feel Blake’s skepticism through the phone. “Really?”

“You have my word.”

“And I’ll hold you to it.”

Blake hung up, leaving Weiss with no other option than to sit there and wait.

She would have gone straight back to work had her tiredness not reared its head. She’s been so distracted that she hadn’t really had time to think about her lack of a good night’s sleep. Something she hasn’t had for a while now. The thought of going home and resting was beginning to look even more tempting, but meeting with Ruby took priority.

It wasn’t something she did often, mostly because she frowns on sleeping at work. But, with no real work to do at moment, Weiss thought it would be best to get a small nap in. She’d need to be as awake as possible for later.

The moment she considered it, her body seemed to move forward with the plan beyond her own control. Bringing the full force of her tiredness down on her. Laying down her head down on her arms and closing her eyes, she let herself be pulled towards sleep, but not fully just in case.

In this semi-conscious state, time was lost on her as she enjoyed one of the brief moments of quiet her weariness gave her mind. Deep enough to feel rested, but not enough to dream.  

A sound did manage to penetrate her sleepy haze. Someone, or something was calling her name. Her need to rest overpowering her need to answer it, she ignored it. Continuing to drift away until she became aware of the feeling of something watching her.

_“Weiss.”_

“Go away _._ ” She mumbled as she shifted slightly. But the feeling was still there.

She cracked open her eyes to see what was interrupting her much needed sleep. Finding her office as empty as she left it. Turning her head to the left, she found whoever it was that was disrupting her nap.

It didn’t register in her mind exactly who the person was until she looked up and met a widening pair of silver eyes.

… _Ruby?_

As the world came into more focus, she saw that the person in front of her was definitely Ruby. From her favorite red hoodie, to the asymmetrical hair.

Weiss didn’t think much of it at first, believing that she had fallen into a dream.

“M-Morning, Weiss.” Ruby waved nervously at her. “Sorry, to wake up you like this.”

It was at this moment the she immediately shot awake. Raising her head from the desk and staring at the brunette like she was a ghost. Finally realizing that this wasn’t a dream. 

 

* * *

 

“Ruby!” Weiss said as she rolled away from her.

She can’t say she didn’t expect this reaction. She would probably react the same way if she found Weiss standing over her while she was sleeping. Give or take a stupid grin on her face.

“W-W-Why are you here?”

“Didn’t you call for me?” Ruby asked slightly confused.

“I didn’t expect you here this soon!”

“W-Well… I’m here!” Ruby deflected a bit, whether than reveal she was already downstairs waiting. “If you want I can come back later.”

“T-That won’t be necessary.” Weiss quickly turned down the offer. “Please have a seat.”

Ruby took one last look at her and headed towards the couch. Noting how tense she looked as she followed her. Taking a few shallow breaths that she assumes were to calm herself.

Weiss sat on the far end of the couch, which was normal. The space doing nothing to ease her tension as could easily be seen in the way she fidgeted in her seat. It didn’t instill any more confidence in Ruby about the oncoming conversation either. Feeling like just her being there made Weiss uncomfortable somehow.

For a while, neither said anything. Simply sitting there in silence waiting for the other to provide a start to the conversation. The pressure of it hanging over them not helping move things along at all.

Since she was probably feeling a bit braver than Weiss at the moment, Ruby decided to start them off.

“So, Blake said you wanted to talk about the trip?”

Weiss turned towards her. Keeping her gaze in her direction, but never directly looking her in the eye.

“Yes…” She answered tightly. “But, that’s not the only reason I called you here.”

She looked at her in slight shock.

“I take it you’ve noticed that I’ve been… acting rather distant lately.”

“Yeah.” Ruby replied simply. Not wanting to chance saying something that would cause her to stop. It was safe to say she didn’t expect Weiss to start the conversation down this path herself.

Weiss lowered her head and turned away, guilt breaking through her tiredness. “I wish I could say it was because I was busy. Not that you’d believe it.”

“Then why?” The brunette asked. “What happened between us that made you want to avoid me?”

She saw her flinch a little. “It was nothing between us, per se…”

“Was it something I did?”

“No! … Yes… I-It’s more to do with me, but you… our relationship played a part in it. I-I can’t really explain it well.”

Weiss was mildly panicking, and Ruby was just more confused.

“Weiss, if you want to me to understand you have try.” Ruby implored her.  

There was another moment of silence as she waited for a reply. The ivory-haired manager occasionally taking quick glances at her. Appearing to have started a thought, but second guessed it multiple times. Until she finally just exhaled deeply.

“Recently, I realized something.” Weiss began. “Something that involves us that I was blind to until Blake pointed it out me.”

“What was it?” Ruby asked.

She started to answer, but went wide-eyed and stopped herself. Confusing her even more.

“I’m sorry. I can’t say it.”

“Why not?”

Weiss glanced at her sheepishly. Something that didn’t fit the confident businesswoman persona she usually put forth. “Because if I did it would change everything between us. And I don’t want to risk it ruining our friendship.”

Ruby let loose a breath she didn’t know she was holding. That was a load off her mind at least. “The entire time you avoided me, I was beginning to think you didn’t want to be friends anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t handle it well. Quite frankly, I’m still not sure how to handle it. But, that’s no excuse for the way I acted.”

“I’m willing to forgive that, but if what you found out affects us both then don’t you think I have a right to know?”

Weiss lifted her head and turned to face her again. When she her eyes briefly met hers, her cheeks suddenly turned pink and she looked away immediately.

“I’m sorry, Ruby!” she apologized quickly. “I’m just not ready to say it.”

That reaction raised a few old flags in her head. She once again thought back to their lunch at the café. Ruby thought hard about Weiss’ actions during that time.

_She was fine the days before then._ She thought to herself. _What could she have found out between then that would explain the her refusing to look me in the eye, stuttering answers, and the stares?_

The answer felt like it was at the tip of her tongue. She had seen something similar before, but where?

“Ruby?” Weiss interrupted her thoughts. “If you’re upset with me I can understand.”

She pushed those thoughts aside for later. Right now, she had to assure Weiss.

“I’m not upset with you.” She said in as gentle a tone as she could. “But, Weiss you don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything. You should know by now that I won’t give up on our friendship that easily. And you especially should never have to avoid me over anything.”

Something about what she said caused Weiss’ face to twitch slightly. But, it was quickly overtaken by her guilt again.

“I know.” She replied. “Like I said, I reacted poorly. But, I’m still not ready to talk about it just yet.”

Pushing any further would probably just make her hide away again. So, for now, she would have to begrudgingly accept that answer. But, not without a few caveats.

“Alright. If you want to wait, I’ll wait too.” Ruby said.

The air left Weiss’ body as she sighed in relief. In that moment, Ruby saw her opportunity and acted. Moving from her spot to directly beside her, she placed both her hands on her the side of her face and turning it so they were eye to eye.

Weiss lit up immediately, but Ruby held her gaze until she was sure she wouldn’t try to escape.

“There are somethings I want you to promise me though in return.” She said in her most authoritative voice.

“W-Whatever you want.” Weiss stuttered.

“First, I want you to promise me you’ll never avoid me again. If you need space, I will gladly give it to you if you just ask.”

Weiss nodded.

“Second,” Ruby released her face, now that she was sure she wouldn’t turn away. “the moment you think you’re ready to talk about what started all this, you have to tell me immediately. And that applies even if it’s during work hours.”

She hesitated slightly, but Weiss nodded again.

“And finally, once we get back from Atlas you have to lunch with me every day, even if it has to be a late one after work. I will only accept rainchecks for emergencies.”

That seemed to make her blush even harder, but she still agreed.

“I-I promise.” Weiss answered.

With that out of the way, Ruby let loose a megawatt smile. “Great! Then consider this conversation on hold until you’re ready to pick it back.”

She trapped Weiss into a hug before she could try to pull away. Weiss freezing up before returning it cautiously.

“I’m happy we were able to talk like this.” 

 

* * *

 

Weiss was desperately hoping Ruby couldn’t feel how fast her heart was going right now. The conversation they just had left her too mentally exhausted to try and control it.

She couldn’t deny that she was happy with how well this went. Even if, as Ruby insinuated, they would have to pick this back up again later. She managed to, at least partially, explain herself without having to reveal how she felt. Due mostly to the fact that the brunette was willing to wait until she was ready.

There was no way for her to estimate when she would tell her. But, now that she didn’t have to worry about avoiding her, she could put all her thought into figuring that out.

Though, she still has to try her best not to accidently reveal it early. Something that promised not to be easy.

For now, she could just accept the hug she was receiving from the brunette. At last, giving her tired mind a rest from worrying about how she was going to apologize.

She quickly felt her weariness return to her all at once. Letting loose a long yawn that had surfaced within her. Her vision blurred as her mind once again started to drift. The warmth she felt from the affection speeding up the process drastically.

She barely managed to notice when Ruby had pulled away and was calling her name.

“Weiss? You still with me?”

Too far gone to answer verbally, she just nodded. She tried to resist, but the pull of falling into a nice, blissful sleep was just too much.

“You’re a lot more tired than I thought.” Ruby said, as she stood up. “Where are your keys? I’m taking you home.”

She pointed to her desk and watched as the brunette ran off to grab her things.

Even she wasn’t aware how tired she truly was. But, the moment the weight of talking to Ruby was lifted her shoulders, she grasped just how much sleep she had been losing over this.

She was lightly awoken when Ruby returned and tried to help her stand up.

“Alright, let’s get you home.” 

 

* * *

 

Apparently, Weiss had parked behind the building yesterday, knowing she would be staying overnight and not wanting to let it sit out in the open. Or that’s what she could gleam from the tired answer she got from her when she asked.

_Explains how I didn’t it see it this morning._

After helping her friend into the passenger’s seat, Ruby got behind the wheel and drove her home. Weiss’ penthouse wasn’t really far from the office, but Weiss still managed to fall asleep on the way there. She felt a little bad having to wake her up again so they could make it upstairs.

“Alright, Weiss.” Ruby guided a quickly fading Weiss into the penthouse. “Let’s get you to bed.”

She never thought one day that she would bringing a mostly passed out Weiss home like this. Not that she minded of course. It was just strange.

When they made it to her bedroom, she sat the sleepy manager onto the bed. She was slightly surprised when instead of going directly to sleep, Weiss attempted to get comfortable. Removing her suit jacket, tie, and shoes.

Even though she was still mostly clothed at the end, Ruby turned away to give her a small bit of privacy.

Once she laid down, she began to doze off immediately.

“Thank you, Ruby.” Weiss mumbled, before she finally falling asleep.

“Any time, Weiss.” Ruby answered as she quietly left the room.

With her laid to bed, she decided to call up Blake and let her know that she had taken her home early.

“So, how’d it go?” Blake asked as soon as she answered the call.

“Well, we talked it out.” Ruby said, flopping down onto Weiss’ couch. “I managed to get her to agree to not avoid me like that anymore.”

“That’s good. Now, I finally don’t have to be the middle man between you two anymore.”

She laughed at her joke. Her thoughts going to the part of the problem that was still a mystery to her.

“I still don’t know exactly what caused all this though.”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“No. She said she wasn’t ready to and looked extremely anxious when I kept asking, so I let it go.”

Blake said something under her breath, but Ruby couldn’t make out what.

“She did tell me that you helped her realize something.”

“Sorry, Ruby. But, if she didn’t tell you, then I can’t either.”

She should have expected that. “I know.”

She went back to her thoughts from early about how Weiss acted around her. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that they seemed familiar to her.

“Hey, at least you got your crush to stop avoiding.”

“You Know!?” Ruby screamed, before she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. Listening closely to make sure she didn’t wake up Weiss. “Did Yang tell you?”

Blake chuckled. “I realized it the same time as her, Ruby. I’m sure Yang told you that you weren’t very subtle about it.”

Well this great. How many other people have figured out she has a crush on Weiss and just haven’t told her?

... _Wait a minute._

Something clicked in Ruby’s head. Her eyes widening in understanding and disbelief. She finally remembered why the way Weiss’ was acting around her seemed familiar.

It reminded her of the way she was acting around her just before I realized she liked her.

They weren’t completely the same because she chose to go towards her instead of staying away, but suddenly everything started to fit into place and Ruby’s heart was going a mile a minute.

_There’s no way…_

“You still there?” Blake said over the phone. Shocking Ruby from her thoughts and almost making her drop hers.

“Yeah! Yeah! I’m still said here!” She answered a bit hurriedly.

“You sound like you’re freaking out a little. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your crush on Weiss.”

Ruby quickly tried to get herself under control. Her heart still racing at the implications of her thoughts. “Right, thanks. Anyway, I brought Weiss home so she could get some sleep.”

“Great. Make sure she stays there. I don’t want her coming in until preferably after you guys come back from Atlas.”

“Right!NoProblem!” She immediately noticed her words starting to blur together and decided to end the call now. “Oh,AndCouldYouTakeMyCarHome,MyKeysAreInYourDesk,Kay,Thanks,ByeBlake!”

Before Blake could get in a confused word edgewise, Ruby hang up and leaned back onto the couch. Going over all the evidenxe once again and coming to the same conclusion.

_If what I just thought is true… Weiss might like me back…_

Her brain was too addled to process this information properly. But, as she laid back on the couch, a stupid, ditzy smile appeared on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally feeling my brain starting to work again. But, I'll know for sure if I manage to get the next chapter out without a long period of time in-between.
> 
> Anyway, consider this the official end of the getting to know you part of the story. From here on, we are moving straight onto the second act and the start of their relationship. Ironically, given the name of the chapter, I honestly can't wait.
> 
> Also, Happy New year Everybody. Here's hoping this one will be better than the last.


	15. NOT A CHAPTER! (But I Do Have A Sneak Peek)

First off, let me apologize for disappearing there for a while.

Most of year has gone by and I haven't posted anything new for Work Before Pleasure and that has plagued my mind with every passing month because you guys deserve better than that. So I wanted to let you know what is essentially the state of this fanfic and my writing in general.

Before I start my explanation let's get this out of the way. _**THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED!**_ **I have not and will not stop writing it until the story I want to tell has ended properly.**

Now with that out of the way, onto the rest of my spiel. 

For those of you who haven't seen my update chapter before the last actual chapter I posted (which has since been deleted I think), I was not in a very not in a good place mentally for a long time and hit a massive case of writer's block before last year ended which honestly made me feel worse. Writing was how I helped deal with it and I couldn't even do that right anymore. I thought I had gotten over it towards the beginning of this year, but then it just kept coming back and coming back. It got to the point were I just had to stop writing because nothing I wrote was good and like I've said before, I will not release anything I am not personally happy with. 

So in the months I've been absent I've been trying to deal with my personal mental issues. Which wasn't easy and I'm sure I still much more to deal with but, a decision I made in March has helped improve my life by leaps and bounds. However, It was only recently that I have started writing things that I honestly feel are way better than anything I've written in a while. And I've finally picked back up on working on this and other fanfics I have ideas for. Including a few original stories I have it the works.

In short, **Work Before Pleasure Will Continue Soon!** The next chapter is almost completely written and will be done before the end of this week. I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for it. I don't know what my update schedule will be for it yet, but right now I can say that I will try to get at least two or three chapters out for you a month.

But, I figured it would be better if you guys had a taste of what is to come instead of just leaving you on my word alone. So, here's a sneak peek to help tide you over until I'm finished working.

* * *

 

_What do I do now?_ Was the question on Ruby’s mind all night and well into their flight to Atlas.

It was now one hundred percent a possibly that Weiss liked her back. Meaning her patience was actually paying off which was good. But, this only made things three times more confusing for her.

_WHAT DO I DO NOW!?_

She had no idea what to do with this information. Should she approach her about it? If so, how does she that?  She can’t just walk up to her and ask can she? What if she’s just imagining it and Weiss was worrying about something else?

This tiny bit of information had thrown her off completely. Which considering it involved Weiss, made sense. She always had that effect on her. Maybe more so than cars or cookies or strawberries or any of the million other things she enjoyed.

It was now that Yang's words were coming back to haunt her. She should have thought about this possibly sooner and come up with an actual plan.

_Why is love so confusing!?_

“Ruby, is everything alright?”

She jumped at the sound of Weiss’ voice. Remembering that she was currently in the Schnee Automotive private jet sitting across from the woman who has taken control of all of her thoughts, and Ozpin who was currently sitting quietly on the next couch next to them acting as if he wasn't even there. Normally she’d be geeking out about the plane or the fact that it was basically a five star hotel suite in the sky, but she’s been in her head ever since last night.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” She quickly assured Weiss. “Just a bit nervous about the trip.”

_Not the only thing I’m worried about now though._

Weiss didn't look convinced. “Are you sure? Usually by now you would have talked my ear off about something or other. Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“Of course I did! I got so much sleep last night! Never slept better actually!”

She didn't. She had been running her head in circles most of the night. When she did go to sleep her dreams were filled with Weiss. The fact that she was at her penthouse didn't help her either.

Weiss stared at her a moment longer, which definitely didn't help Ruby’s situation, worry clear in her expression. She quickly tried to think of something else to talk about.

“So why are we taking a private jet to Atlas?” She blurted out as fast as possible. “I thought we’d be on a normal flight. Except, you know, maybe in first class. Not that I not happy to be in such a cool private jet or anything! I just thought it was odd.”

_You're rambling! Stop talking quickly!_

“It’s a security precaution.” Weiss answered without breaking her stare. “We let it slip that to the public that we were taking a first class flight, so that the paparazzi would gather at the airport while we go to the company’s private airstrip.”

“Oh, I see.” Ruby stammered. _Was k_ _i_ _nd of hoping the answer would have been a bit longer than that._

With no other topic coming to mind (or at least not one she was willing to talk about yet), Ruby ran through every thought in her head trying to think of something else to say. Fortunately, Ozpin provided her a convenient escape route from Weiss’ knowing gaze.

“Ms. Rose why don’t we discuss your team’s future design ideas. It might help to calm your nerves while we travel.”

_Thank You Ozpin!_ “Sure! I have a bunch of things I wanted to run by you anyway!”

She turned towards Ozpin and started spouting any and every idea she had for both her current project and future projects. Even the ones that she mostly thought up for fun and knew weren't practical. Constantly aware of the stare coming from right. Thankfully, the feeling disappeared as she heard Weiss begin to tap away on her laptop again.

Ruby exhaled internally. _Just keep calm and try to act normal. Can’t let Weiss know you may or may not have figured out her secret._

* * *

 

And that's all you're getting until I finish next chapter. Which again, is almost done and will be released soon. Thanks for your time and I hope everyone has a good day. 


	16. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss are trying to figure out how to take the step in their relationship. As they make they're arrival in Atlas, Ruby receives a warning from both Weiss and Ozpin.

_What do I do now?_ Was the question on Ruby’s mind all night and well into the flight to Atlas.

It was now one hundred percent a possibly that Weiss liked her back. Meaning her patience was actually paying off which was good. But, this only made things three times more confusing for her.

_WHAT DO I DO NOW!?_

She had no idea what to do with this information. Should she approach her about it? If so, how does she that?  She can’t just walk up to her and ask can she? What if she’s just imagining it and Weiss was worrying about something else?

This tiny bit of information had thrown her off completely. Which considering it involved Weiss, made sense. She always had that effect on her. Maybe more so than cars or cookies or strawberries or any of the millions of other things she enjoyed.

It was now that Yang's words were coming back to haunt her. She was right (which she will never admit to her face). She should have thought about this possibly sooner and come up with an actual plan.

_Why is love so confusing!?_

“Ruby, is everything alright?”

She jumped at the sound of Weiss’ voice. Remembering that she was currently in the Schnee Automotive private jet sitting across from the woman who has taken control of all of her thoughts, and Ozpin who was currently sitting quietly on the couch next to them acting as if he wasn’t even there. Normally she’d be geeking out about the plane or the fact that it was basically a five star hotel suite in the sky, but she’s been in her head since she woke up.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” She quickly assured Weiss. “Just a bit nervous about the trip.”

_Not the only thing I’m worried about now though._

Weiss didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? Usually by now you would have talked my ear off about something or other. Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“Of course I did! I got so much sleep last night! Never slept better actually!”

She didn't. She had been running her head in circles most of the night. When she did go to sleep her dreams were filled with Weiss. The fact that she was at in her penthouse, sleeping just down the hall from her, didn't help either.

Weiss stared at her a moment longer, which definitely didn’t help Ruby’s situation, worry clear in her expression. She quickly tried to think of something else to talk about.

“So why are we taking a private jet to Atlas?” She blurted out as fast as possible. “I thought we’d be on a normal flight. Except, you know, maybe in first class. Not that I not happy to be in such a cool private jet or anything! I just thought it was odd.”  
_You're rambling! Stop talking quickly!_

“It’s a security precaution.” Weiss answered without breaking her stare. “We let it slip that to the public that we were taking a first class flight, so that the paparazzi would gather at the airport while we go to the company’s private airstrip.”

“Oh, I see.” Ruby stammered. _Was kind of hoping the answer would have been a bit longer than that._

With no other topic coming to mind (or at least not one she was willing to talk about yet), Ruby ran through every thought in her head trying to think of something else to say. Fortunately, Ozpin provided her a convenient escape route from Weiss’ knowing gaze.

“Ms. Rose why don’t we discuss your team’s future design ideas. It might help to calm your nerves while we travel.”

 _Thank You Ozpin!_ “Sure! I have a bunch of things I wanted to run by you anyway!”

She turned towards Ozpin and started spouting any and every idea she had for both her current project and future projects. Even the ones that she mostly thought up for fun and knew weren't practical. Constantly aware of the stare coming from her right. Thankfully, the feeling disappeared as she heard Weiss begin to tap away on her laptop again.

Ruby exhaled internally. _Just keep calm and try to act normal. Can’t let Weiss know you may or may not have figured out her secret._

* * *

Unbenounced to Ruby, Weiss was having the same crisis.

She mindlessly worked on her laptop to at least give the appearance that she was okay. Hoping that it would keep her mind from drifting back to yesterday and how she didn’t have a plan for what she was going to do.

It wasn’t working.

_I have to tell her. I have to. I promised. But, when? How? Should I just wait till we’re alone and get it over with? Maybe I should invite her out first. Build up the atmosphere and then do it. But, then what if she doesn’t feel the same way I do? She said she’d wait until I was ready, but I don’t want to keep her waiting forever._

All her ideas were sounding progressively worse and worse to her.

_Maybe I am over thinking this._

After yesterday, she can now see that Blake and Winter were right and that Ruby wouldn’t give up so easily on their friendship. But, that didn’t make this any easier on her.

_Why couldn’t there be a sure fire method to this?_

Knowing that working wasn’t going to quiet her thoughts, she closed her laptop with a sigh. She let her eyes drift back to the source of all this madness, who was still mindlessly babbling to Ozpin. Hiding her reluctance to discuss what’s bothering her poorly.

It was weird to see her like this. Sure she experienced more than her fair share of Ruby’s nervousness when they first met, but something about this seem off.

Weiss didn’t have a clue what could possibly be on her mind. She didn’t completely believe Ruby’s lie about her just being anxious for their trip, but she didn’t have a better answer either. She was perfectly normal yesterday as far she knew. Considering she had slept through the rest the day after they talked, it was fair to say that something could have happened while she was asleep. Ruby would tell her if something did right?

 _Of course she would._ She thought immediately. _She probably  just doesn’t want to burden me with her problems. Though I’d gladly help her with them if she wanted._

Honestly, she just missed talking to Ruby. She missed the conversations they used to have. Yes, most of it was just mindless banter, but they quickly turned into the highlight of her day. And she’d loved nothing more than to help Ruby like she always helps her.

Unfortunately, that would require Ruby to approach her about it first. So for the time being she would have to leave it be. Once again going back to the issue of her confession.

_Maybe I’ll think of something before this trip is over._

On a surface level, Atlas is a beautiful city. The shining star of Solitas and the technological capital of the world. Always clean, organized, full of life, even though the weather is almost perpetually cold and winter like. Skyscrapers were built tall and imposing, the smaller more visited areas were usually warmer and more welcoming and attracted the eye of every tourist. Various places displaying the current tends or technological advancements. Police and soldiers from the military academy patrol the streets in an attempt to make everyone feel safe and secure as well as discourage criminals.

Atlas seemed like just like any other major city. And yet every time she has to return here, Weiss is full of dread. Cause she knows that she’s not returning for the city, but for the game of politics she’s forced to play as a Schnee. Though this time, she does have a calming presence by her side.

“It’s s-so c-c-cold.” Ruby said as they stepped off the plane. Still shivering even in her winter coat. “How do you people s-stand it here?”

“The people of Atlas are born with ice in their veins.” Ozpin answered her, unperturbed by the chill.

“In more ways than one.” Weiss mumbled. “Believe it or not we’re still in our months of warm weather.”

She had to resist a laugh when Ruby’s eyes bugged out of her head.

“Don’t worry. It’s only this cold because we’re so far out from the city itself.”

Looking out over the company’s private airstrip, she saw a car and a van waiting for them as well as a team of at least 12 security guards. _More men than usual. The company’s standing must have gotten much worse since my last visit._

“Our escorts are waiting for us. Let’s go. The sooner we get to our hotel the better.”

“Y-Yes, please. The nice, w-warm hotel.”

That got a chuckle out of her. Even just Ruby complaining about the cold somehow brought a fond smile to her face.

_More reasons that you should take the chance and ask her out._

She shook the stray thought from her head. She can’t let herself fall back into that spiral right now. She has to focus herself. There will be plenty of time for her to think of solution to her Ruby issue when they’re both far away from Atlas.

As they got closer the guards did a small bow. “Ms. Schnee. We are here to escort you and your guest during your stay.”

“Thank you” Weiss nodded as she passed by the man. She got into the car that guards indicated was for them, with Ruby and Ozpin closely behind.

“It’s nice to m-meet all of you.” Ruby said as she got in.

_Always the nice one._

“Would you like us to take you to the Manor, Ms. Schnee?” The driver asked.

“No. Take us to the Eden Hotel. We’ll be staying there during our trip.”

The driver nodded and they began their drive into the city.

“You’re not going to visit home?” Ruby asked. Sounding much cold less in the heated vehicle.

“Not this time.” Weiss lamented.

Coming back is hard enough for her. But, she doesn’t think she can handle staying in that house again. Not as long as he lives there. There were just far too many bad memories attached to it. Her body tensed up as she began recalling some of them. She tensed up further when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over to see Ruby giving her a comforting smile. The same one that always seemed to put her mind at ease. That kept her from delving into her bad memories whenever she was in it’s presence.

Weiss took a breath and nodded at Ruby to show she was okay. Her smile grew slightly wider before her hand fell away from her shoulder. She didn’t even have a moment to miss the contact before Ruby’s hand entwined with hers. Weiss’ heart quickened at the far more intimate gesture.

_Don’t over think it! She’s just trying to comfort you! This doesn’t mean anything!_

As much as she tried to keep her emotions in check, she couldn’t hide the fact that holding Ruby’s hand made her feel just a bit stronger.

* * *

  _Don’t think about it. There’s no ulterior motive to this._ Ruby thought to herself. _This is just for Weiss’ comfort. Not because you wanted to hold her hand. Her really, really soft hand._

Taking Weiss’ hand wasn’t even a conscious thought. She saw that her friend was going to a bad place and just did what came to her naturally. Now, it was taking all her might not to think about how perfect their hands fit together.

In an effort to distract herself, Ruby looked out of the window as they were just entering the city. Taking in the sights of a world she hadn’t gotten the chance to experience for herself yet.

Everything looked so different from Vale. It felt like everything back home was built haphazardly while everything in Atlas was built with a specific purpose in mind. She wasn’t big on architecture, but even she could tell the amount of effort it took to give everything this sort of organized feel. With the huge skyscrapers all built in similar style and the smaller buildings like they would eventually join them in the sky.

“This is business sector.” Weiss said. “Where you could find every company, conglomerate, or firm that means anything.”

She leaned over Ruby slightly ( _She’s so close! Don’t Panic. BUT SHE’S SO CLOSE!)_ to point at one building in particular. Surprisingly not letting go of her hand in the process.

“And that is where we’ll be heading tomorrow.”

Ruby looked out the window and she gasped as she immediately saw the one building in Atlas she knew above all else.

Passing by their left was the Schnee Automotive Headquarters. A pristine white tower seeming to stand taller than all the other buildings surrounding it with the a giant LED version of the logo sitting right on the top. She could barely contain her excitement as the place she always dreamed of seeing was so close to her. Every car crush she’s ever had had been made right there (Yes she had car crushes. Shut up. It’s not weird).

“I can’t believe I actually get to go inside Schnee Automotive headquarters!” She squealed. “Think they’ll let me see what their working on? Or maybe I could get a tour of the testing labs! Or the main factories!”

Weiss chuckled a bit beside her. Sending those darn butterflies in stomach wild.

“You’re an employee Ruby, not tourist. But, I’m sure you’ll have time to wander the engineering department while you’re here.”

“Ms. Schnee.” Ozpin spoke up. Reminding them both that he was still there. “I think it best we give Ms. Rose a warning about what to expect.”

She raised an eyebrow at that. “What kind of warning?”

Weiss and Ozpin both looked exasperated. She was starting to feel like she was missing something.

“Ruby, I changed a lot of things when I took over management in Vale.” Weiss started. “Why do you think that is?”

“Because you wanted to improve production?” She answered slowly. Wondering where she was going with her question.

“Yes. But, also because I wanted to improve my employees’ moral, as well as their lives at work. The work conditions My Father tries to enforce are bordering on inhumane. It’s one of the reasons why the company is entrenched in so many scandals.”

It starts to dawn on her what going to headquarters means. Everyone knows the numerous investigations Schnee Automotive and particularly Jacques Schnee were under. Ruby had heard it about from various people, but she didn’t much thought into it. No one at work had a bad to thing to say about their jobs. Though now that she thinks about that’s probably because of Weiss taking over.

“So then, things work differently at headquarters?”

“Very differently.” Weiss answered.

Ozpin picked where she left off. “Mr. Schnee believes that his employees should value their jobs above all else. He is also very firm that everything the company does should remind a secret. As such he enforces a very strict rule set and even stricter schedules. Before Ms. Schnee asked for my transfer, I worked close to sixty hours a week. But it wasn’t uncommon for that suddenly shift to eighty hour work weeks when Mr. Schnee was feeling especially… difficult.”

“Eighty hours!?” She could barely keep up with her forty. “Is that legal?”

“My Father sees the legality of his actions as something inconsequential.” Weiss sneered. “All the employees worked as many hours as he believes they should. Lunch hours are just below the bare minimum amount of time he’s required to give, discussing projects to anyone outside of your department is forbidden, people who take sicks days are welcomed back with even more work to make up for the time they were out with no mandatory and unpaid overtime. Even fraternizing during work hours is seen as a punishable offense. That’s not even him at his worst. The way he treats all his employees at the factory is borderline slavery.”

Ruby couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could someone get away with something like this? Why would people even continue to work there?

“The only reason this is just now becoming public is because he has spies all over the city making sure nobody tries to leak information about his practices. And those that do face the full force of the power he’s amassed from running the company and his politicking.”

“Then how did all this get out?”

Ruby watched as Weiss’ face took on a much darker and harsher expression. “I can’t rightfully say. Only that it was only a matter of time before it did. He’s been covering up his crimes for years and has been especially manipulative of the any company information now that some of his practices have been made public. Eventually, there was bound to be one person who wasn’t afraid of him.”

The tone of her voice almost made her shudder. It so much colder than anything she’s ever heard Weiss say.

“The point is Ms. Rose, that you can’t act as you would back at our office in Vale.” Ozpin warned her. “Jacques Schnee keeps a very close eye on anything that happens in that building. If he believes that you’re nuisance, he won’t hesitate to fire you. And I’m afraid that there’ll be little me and Ms. Schnee will be able to do to help once he’s made the final decision.”

That was like a bucket of cold water dousing the flames of her excitement. Everything she had just learned made her dread just having to go near that building. It especially made her see how lucky she was to work at the Vale Branch with Weiss instead at Atlas with her Father.

Weiss began to squeeze her and hand again and Ruby squeezed back. Trying to process how everything she just heard affects how she sees her favorite car manufacturer.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Weiss comforted her. “but it’s important that you understand exactly what you’re walking into tomorrow. You can’t act like you would on normal day at work. You have to be professional, and above all else you have try stay off my Father’s radar. Ozpin will be there to help you every step of the way.”

Her words did little to help calm Ruby’s mind as much as her still holding her hand did, especially when Weiss’ thumb slowly started moving back and forth.

“What about you?” She asked. Thinking that she’d have her friend by side to keep her from messing up brought some quiet to her mind. However, when she saw Weiss’ face drop, that hope slowly faded away.

“I have business to handle with the board and my father. While I wish I could there, there’s also the fact that we can’t let anyone at headquarters know about our friendship. If anyone found out, it would only make things even harder for both of us. Everyone will think that you got this far because your friends with the boss’s daughter instead of your own skill and my father will think I’m just wasting more of the company’s time. You’re already going to have hurdles to jump through just because I hired when you had no experience. They don’t know how amazing you are what you do and will actively try to find anyway to make you seem like just some upstart with no skill or talent to her name. Which I know isn’t the case.”

The compliment did soften the blow just a little. She knew Weiss thought highly of her, but hearing her say it is out loud was something she’d have to get used to.

“But, know that I’m not just going to abandon you to fend for yourself. If anything happens I’ll fight tooth and nail to ensure Father doesn’t do anything drastic. Even if it means angering him further. On that, you have my word.”

Hearing that Weiss would willingly upset her father just to keep her safe enhanced her mood further. But, the thought of her having to purposely put herself in front of him like that, worried her extremely. After everything he put her through, Ruby doesn’t want Weiss to have to face him alone. Especially not for her and not when she’s close enough to help.

“I promise I won’t do anything to get myself in trouble.” Ruby proclaimed.

“I believe you.” Weiss smiled. “But don’t let that distract you. I still expect you to amaze engineering with your team’s work. ”

“This is your chance to show everyone exactly why you were the best choice to replace your predecessor.” Ozpin added. “You’re work is exceptional Ms. Rose, and I’m sure our colleagues will see that as well.”

The praise continued to bolster Ruby’s spirits. A fire was lit under the young engineer now. She couldn’t let this weekend end in anything but success. Both for her and Weiss’ sake.

As they pulled up to their Hotel, she made a silent promise to herself.

_I’m gonna impress the socks off of everyone in that meeting. I won’t let them down._

* * *

Meanwhile, at Schnee Automotive headquarters. Jacques had a few words to say to his Head of Engineering.

“I want everything about her design scrutinized, do you understand? If even a single aspect of it is not up to par, it is to be rejected. I will not have my daughter’s improper business sense cost us anymore profits. I want this Rose girl to understand that I will accept beginner’s mistakes, no matter how small, and whatever Weiss finds acceptable in Vale I will not accept here. Do I make myself clear?”

The head of engineering smiled in his trademark slimy way. “Of course sir. I’ll make sure nothing she does passes my old reliable critical eye.”

Jacques nodded. “Good. Because if you fail, then I suggest you get comfortable waiting in the unemployment line. Dismissed.”

Giving an exaggerated bow, the head of engineering walked out Jacques office. A scowl immediately falling onto his face the moment he closed the door behind him.

“Pompous windbag as always. Neo!”He called out to his assistant, knowing that she had silently fell in behind him. “Bring me the designs from Vale again. I want to see how badly I’ll have to scare the newbie tomorrow.”

Neo nodded and walked off.

_Alright, Torchwick. Let’s see how can we turn this around to benefit us?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished at last! If I had to tell you the amount rewrites this went through, the changes I had to make to the storyline for Atlas, and the amount of characters I both added and removed. We would be here all month.
> 
> But, the beginning to the Atlas saga has finally been released. I have a con to go and a outline of the plot in my head to write down before I go. So, enjoy this and I will see you all next time.
> 
> (Also changed my username because I wanted to.)


End file.
